First Kisses
by Witchyprincess
Summary: (TP) Sometimes the hardest part of being in love is admitting it...[complete!] epilogue added
1. Salty Tears and False Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Depressing, isn't it? I know, it took me 5 years of therapy to admit it. 

A/N: Okay, I know this looks really long, but it's not _that_ long. I promise. There's a lot of spaces because of the way I uploaded it but I don't know how else to do it with Microsoft Word…so I'm sorry. And this is my first attempt at a T/P fic (or any romance fic for that matter) so please, please be nice. I apologize in advance if the romance is lacking, I tried.

Oh, yeah: They're four years apart b/c 14 years is just gross in my mind. And I wanted it to be Trunks and Pan b/c I felt like it. She's Saiyan, it was only right. Deal with it. -cowers- don't flame me. I used to hate them too. Anyways…on with the story!

****

Salty tears and False Promises

Pan landed on the Capsule Corp. lawn and walked up to the door. She took a second to smooth her baggy shirt and tug on her wild hair, hair that was unsuccessfully trying to be tamed by her orange bandanna, in an attempt to straighten it. It didn't work. She frowned, not really expecting it to work and rung the doorbell. Bulma Briefs came within seconds and flung the door open. She looked angry about something, her face a light shade of red as though she'd been huffing.

"Is this a bad time Bulma?" Pan questioned, frightened slightly. 

"Oh, no Pan. I'm sorry. Vegita's being a dick-" She stopped herself as she realized the words that had flowed from her mouth to a fourteen year old child. "Forgive my language."

"It's alright." Bulma moved aside and let her in. "Is Bra in her room?" Pan asked not really waiting for an answer. She was already heading up the stairs when Bulma spoke.

"No." Pan stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Oh, is she in the kitchen then?" She heard something drop in the kitchen and turned her head to the entry way, past the living room.

"Vegita! I told you to stay out of the oven. Go get Trunks and ask him if he's already packed." 

"Damn it, onna. Why can't you go ask yourself?"

"I told you about talking to me that way! Watch your language, Pan is here." Vegita grunted and Pan knew that was his way of saying hello. 

"Hi Veggie-chan." She smiled, knowing the frown that would be on his face. Bulma turned back to face her and Pan moved off the stairs.

"Oh, what did you ask me about Bra, Pan? Never mind," She cut Pan off before she could speak. "Bra isn't here sweetie, she had an after school activity to do with Marron. Remember?"

"Right," Pan began to remember, feeling completely left out. They were trying out for the cheerleading squad. She had been so excited about coming to see Bra that she forgot. Actually that was the reason she wanted to see Bra. She was trying out for the cheerleading squad _with Marron_. Marron was trying to steal her best friend away. If they both made it Pan would be left in the dark, and she was coming over to persuade Bra so she wouldn't try out. But they were gone. At try-outs. Together. And there was no way either of them wouldn't make the squad. Then Pan would be left all alone with no one to talk to. Just then something registered. 

"Bulma, what did you mean when you told Vegita to see if Trunks is packed? Where's he going?" Bulma froze, she had been messing with a few disobedient strands of hair, and looked down on Pan as if she were the most clueless person on Earth. 

"Didn't Trunks tell you?" Pan shook her head. 

"Tell me what?"

"Well, the new school year just started…" Bulma tried to find a way to phrase this. 

"Yeah…" Pan urged her to continue. 

"And he's going off to college." Pan let out a breath and visibly relaxed. 

"Oh, is that all?" She let out a laugh of relief. "Where's he going?"

"To Princeton….University…" Pan laughed.

"No, Bulma. Really, where's he going."

"Princeton." Bulma repeated.

"He can't go there. That's in the U.S. He'd have to get up hours before class to fly there everyday. That's ridiculous."

"Indeed it is Pan-chan." She heard Trunks call from the stairs. She cringed at the name and clenched her fists. She wasn't four anymore, it wasn't cute. "That's why I'm not going to stay in Japan."

"Wha….what d-do..wh-do you m-mean?" She stammered to get the words out. He laughed as though he couldn't tell he was breaking her heart. Laughed as though she'd said the funniest thing on this planet. 

"I'm moving to America!" He put on one of his famous Trunks smile and walked down the stairs. Her heart fell into her knees. Had she heard him right? Was he going to America? Surely he wasn't serious. He wasn't really going to just pack up and leave. 

Why not? He was eighteen now. That's what eighteen year olds did. They went away to college. They stayed away, got families, started their own lives. She straightened her back and began to blink rapidly as she felt the moisture in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. Not ever. Especially after he looked so carefree about the fact that he was leaving.

He'd made his way down the stairs and over to Pan. He put his hand on the top of her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Cheer up, Panny. You won't even notice I'm gone." She rolled her eyes at him. How could he truly think she wouldn't notice? He was her best friend. Bra even came next in line to him. He was her….everything. She frowned. -If I were at least two years older he'd take me seriously. He wouldn't be so happy about leaving right now.- She let the thought slid away. -I'm not two years older. So it doesn't matter. He is happy to get away, don't let him know you're not happy to see him go.- She exhaled and pushed his hand off her head gently. 

"You're probably right." She smiled, but it took a lot of effort. "I'll have Bra…when she gets home, to play with me." She purposefully made herself sound young and immature. If he wanted to treat her that way then that's how she was going to act. "Have a nice life Trunks." Her smiled widened and she tried her hardest to make the words sound genuine. She was disturbed to hear Bulma sniffing softly behind her. 

"Oh, Trunks. Don't grow up and leave me." Bulma whined. "I don't want to tell you to 'have a nice life' and let that be our good-bye. Promise me you'll come back home and visit." 

"Of course." Trunks walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "You know I'll come back, mom. But if I don't hurry I'll miss my flight and I've have to carry all the rest of this stuff with me and fly there myself. That's a long flight mom." He patted her, kissed her again and headed for the door. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wait, Trunks." She managed to get out in between her tears. "Vegita would want to say good-bye too, let me get him."

"Mom," Trunks stopped her. "You already told him to come up and ask me if I was packed. He didn't do that and he probably had his reasons."

"You're right. He went to the G.R. This is tearing him apart too." She sniffed. Pan rolled her eyes. Sure it was.

"Well, I hope you weren't as secretive with Bra as you were with me." Pan interrupted. "Or else she'll never forgive you for leaving and not even notifying her."

"I'm sorry Pan-chan. I was busy." He tussled her hair. "Bra knows, I said good-bye to her before she left earlier today. Now I really have to go. Love you mom." He pecked her on the cheek and walked out the door. Both the crying Bulma and the fuming Pan watched as Trunks flew into the air. When he was out of sight Pan felt the reality of it all hit her. Her best friend was gone. He was probably never coming back. He would meet some slut and they would have kids and have a life and there would never be place in there for her again. Bulma's sniffing was phased out as her world came crashing around her. She felt herself get weak in the knees but knew she couldn't break down here. Not here, standing in the doorway with Bulma, looking after a boy she could never have like some love sick puppy. No, she would have to go home…now. 

She bolted into the air and waved bye to Bulma. "Tell Bra I stopped by." Pan yelled with all the restraint she had left. Warm, salty tears ran down her face and the wind dried them up. It was like that all the way home.   
-------------- 4 years later--------------------

Pan slid into her silver dress and zipped up as much as she could before heading to her mother. "Mom," She called out as her mother came to the hall to meet her. "I need you to zip the rest." She turned around and let her mother slide the rest of the zipper up as Pan felt the dress tighten around her curves. 

"Turn around and let me see how it looks." Her mother commanded. Pan obeyed and a slow smile crept up Videl's face as Pan inched her way around. "Oh, you look wonderful Pan!" Her mother exclaimed happily. Pan blushed slightly and baked away from her mother. 

"Can you wait while I get the necklace?" Pan questioned her mother hopefully. She knew Videl wasn't dressed yet and needed to hurry. "I can't put in on by myself."

"Of course." Her mother replied without hesitation. "It's just so nice seeing you in a dress. I think I'm going to get the camera." Pan groaned. 

"No!" Her mother jumped back, a little shocked by the reaction. "I mean…please don't mother. I just don't want to have to pose. And we'll be late." She pointed to the clock behind her mothers head. Videl waved her hand in a carefree manner and shrugged her daughter off.

"Who cares. We'll be _fashionably_ late." Pan inched into her room and grabbed the necklace, trying to run out before her mother could get hands on a camera. It didn't work. By the time Pan was out of her room white flashes were going off in her face. She frowned.

"Pan, you're not half as attractive when you do that. So stop it." Her mother commanded. Pan stopped frowning. She smiled in one of the pictures and then put her hand over her face.

"That's it. No more paparazzi. And I'm not attractive." Pan wrinkled her nose at her mother and handed her the necklace. 

"Oh, dear." Her mother began as she turned Pan around and clasped the necklace. "You just have no idea how wrong you are." Pan's heart jumped for a second. Was she really attractive? Not possible, she never had been before. She walked calmly away from her mother saying 'thank you' and heading to her room. She went over to the full length mirror and gave herself a look over. She hadn't seen her reflection since before she put the dress on and didn't know the effect it had on her. She gasped at what she saw.

Her hair was pinned up and a beautiful bun with curls dangling and falling from all sides. -It actually looks nice that way- She thought. And her dress fit her nicely…no, more than nicely. There were two straps holding it up, each starting from one side and going to the other. The dress showed off quite a bit of her back and some chest, even though it wasn't a v-neck. Her necklace was a nice asset to the look because it had diamonds on it that shown in congruency with the false diamonds scattered on the top of her dress and along the bottom and sides where the splits were. The silver dress hugged all of her curves and on her that was a good thing. She smiled and slid on the matching shoes, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs. 

She waited by the door, nervous about the Christmas party. The Briefs always held a Christmas party somewhere around December 10, and it wasn't the first time she had gone to one, in fact she went almost every year, but this year was different some how. She couldn't help but wonder if Trunks was going to be there. He came every year of his life but hadn't come last year and the year before that she hadn't seen him. She had to miss the official party because her grand father had taken sick and she'd spent the two weeks proceeding, and Christmas and the Satan manor. Trunks had been at that party and she hadn't seen him. So it was pushing three years and she hadn't seen his face. Hadn't heard his voice. If he was coming tonight it would be a nice chance to catch up.

She still remembered seeing him at the first Christmas party after he left the house…that was the last time she'd seen him. She had just turned fifteen then. He had treated her the same as usual, joking and laughing. But she had felt that he was so different. She'd called him after that party, after he went back to America, but he was never home. She wrote him three letters before she realized they wouldn't be returned. Then, heartbroken, she forgot all about him. Now that she remembered this, her pride took over. 

She was eighteen now and on her own way to college even though her final semester of high school wasn't over. She had been taking advanced placement courses and was able to graduate early. She could go to any school she wanted and it would be her turn to ignore him. But she didn't have to think of that now. She had until after this summer before she had to return to school. She'd already dissolved in her mind that, if he were to show up at that party, she wasn't going to speak to him. And if he apologized, she wouldn't forgive him. She would finally put him in the past. It had taken her all of her fifteenth year just to get herself to the point where thinking of him wouldn't give her butterflies. She wasn't about to go back to being a little girl again now, not just for some puppy dog eyes. Even if it was Trunks, her used-to-be best friend.

Just then she heard her mother and father coming down the stairs. She looked over to a clock and pulled her head back a little shocked. That was quick. Her mother wasn't even dressed twenty minutes ago. It had taken Pan and hour and a half to get ready. Her mother looked stunning as she walked over to the door. Pan slid her shawl around her shoulders and let out a whistle to her parents. Her mother was wearing a red dress that was a similar fashion to Pans only it didn't show off her back and as much cleavage. Gohan was in nice suite that matched her mothers dress. 

"You guys look great." She smiled as her father admired her. 

"So do you." He said with pride, a small frown in the corner of his lips. Pan tilted her head.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked him.

"People are going to see you at this party you know."

"You just said I looked great!" She stepped back, offended. She hadn't thought she looked _that_ bad. 

"What he means, dear, is _boys _are going to see you at this party." Videl corrected. "He's just being that overprotective father figure again." Pan laughed. She also hadn't known she'd looked good enough for her father to get upset over men seeing her. That was good. She smiled and linked arms with her parents.

"It'll be okay dad." She reassured him. He returned the smile. "Shall we?" They nodded and headed for the door.

Pan stepped out of the air car after it landed, making sure to watch her feet as she did so. It wasn't often that she wore high heeled shoes and she'd hate to trip and fall in front of all the rich people who'd be at this party. She saw Bra running, well really it was an imitation of a run because her dress was too tight and her shoes were too high, towards her with a smile plastered on her face. 

"Oh Pan! You look great." She smiled at the girl and wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace. "You should wear dresses more often. God, you're prettier than I am and I don't toss that compliment around often." She let Pan go and the girl look flustered. 

"Hi to you too, Bra." Pan smiled. "You look great also." She admired the girl's tight black, oriental dress with the white patterns of design on it. Bra twirled around and Pan got to admire the way her dress cut off at her knees at first but then got longer in a diagonal, on the other side, and wrapped down to her ankles. They laughed in excitement and linked elbows walking toward the house. 

Marron was the first one to greet them when they were inside. Pan groaned loudly and Bra elbowed her. "You know she's my friend." Bra reprimanded her. 

"I know." Pan said apologetically. But that didn't mean she liked Marron one bit. She was so preppy, so happy like the world was in existence for her. Pan frowned as Marron walked their way. 

"Hello Panny. Hello Bra." Marron spoke as Pan rolled her eyes. Bra elbowed her again and Pan grunted a hello. "You look great Pan." Marron complimented her.

"So do you." Pan said through clenched teeth. "Real great." Her eyes rolled over Marron's purple dress, it didn't go past her knees. It was cold outside for Dende's sake. Why wouldn't she wear real clothes?

"Thank you." Marron smiled and walked back over to the drink table. Bra followed her and Pan reluctantly followed Bra. 

"I need to get new friends." Pan mumbled along the way.

Goten arrived about thirty minutes later and Pan was more than grateful. She finally had someone with sense to talk to and wouldn't have to listen to Marron babble about prom plans and cute dresses with Bra. She headed for Goten and left the two girls to their shopping plans. 

"What's up, unk?" She smiled at him as he admired her attire. He was also wearing a suit for the occasion. "Why are you so late? Your mom got here twenty minutes ago."

"Well I'm not that late. I was hungry." Pan laughed at his answer. 

"You know, there's food here." She pointed to the long table on the wall as Goten's eyes followed.

"I know, but there was going to be all this hand held food. You know, the kind rich people eat. I wanted something else." She giggled but the laughter was caught in her throat as someone entered the room. It couldn't be who she thought it was. And yet it was. Her stomach jumped into her knees as she saw his hand brush his lavender hair out of his face and smile. She put her hand on her middle and her face paled. 

"Panny, are you all right?" Goten put a worried hand on her shoulder. She backed away searching for something to hold as if she might faint if she didn't sit. Her hands were visibly shaking as she turned around quickly, fleeing without answering Goten's question.

His mouth dropped, wondering what could have gotten into her, and then he turned his head in the direction she'd been staring.

"Trunks!" He called out. "Buddy, it's been a long time." Goten smiled broadly as he walked over to his best friend. He forgot about Pan as he and Trunks shook hands and began to talk as if it had only been yesterday since they last saw each other.

"What's wrong?" Bra asked as she walked over to Pan, noticing she was standing in the corner looking like she'd seen a ghost. Pan snapped her head up and looked at Bra. 

-Oh dear Dende, what am I going to do?- Pan smiled at her as if the question were ridiculous and tried to clear her throat. She hadn't known seeing Trunks would have this effect on her. She heaved and shrugged her shoulders, realizing Bra was waiting for a response.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Pan managed to answer. "I'm just tired of being here already. I mean I just want to go to sleep, you know?" Pan tried her best to make the excuse sound convincing. Bra raised her eyebrows at her friend, not believing her lie. But she turned her head and saw Goten talking with her brother and let out a shriek. She resolved that if Pan wanted her to know what was wrong she'd say something, and she hadn't. She grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her. 

"What's wrong with _you_?" Pan teased. Bra laughed. 

"Trunks is here! Come say hi with me Pan!" She tugged and walked, dragging Pan along. Pan frowned, wrinkling her brow. This was what she was trying to avoid. She hadn't wanted to be close to Trunks, she didn't want him to see her and know he still had the same effect as ever. She regained her composure before she got there, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Trunks!" Bra screamed and threw her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. "It's been so long! I never, ever want to let you go."

"Oh, well then you're in luck. You won't have to let me go for about a month." He smiled at her and she shrieked again. 

"Are you serious?" She eased out of the embrace and jumped up and down. "Are you really staying for a whole month?" He laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded his head. It was then that he noticed the girl standing behind Bra. Their eyes met and he could have sworn she seemed just as happy that he was staying. But then she looked away. He used the opportunity to scan her body. -Oh, Dende she looks good.- He noted her curves, her height, her hair. He felt like he knew her...no, he _wished_ he knew her. She looked back up at him and blushed. He loved that look of innocence on her face. Who was she?

"Bra, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Trunks asked but nearly kicked himself after he'd spoken the words. The girls face turned from a smile to a scowl before he could blink and her brow wrinkled. And then he knew whose face that was.

Yes, he did know her. "I'm just joking Pan-son." He tried to cover up his folly and put on a smile to add belief to the lie. She studied him for a minute and then seemed satisfied that he was telling the truth. He breathed a sigh of relief and held his arms out. "Aren't you going to give me a hug? I haven't seen you in...years."

"And I'm sure you didn't even notice I wasn't around." She frowned and though her words were meant to be harsh, she said them void of emotion. He laughed that carefree laugh of his and dropped his hands.

"I guess that's a no." He shook his head. "Same old Pan-chan." Even though he said it his brain was screaming that she was not the same girl. His eyes were still traveling over her body every curve enticed him and he could feel himself about to lose control. He stiffened slightly and noticed the uncomfortable warmth growing in the area below his abdomen; he averted his eyes, thinking of the most boring thought he could...baseball. Then football, other men tapping each other on the ass. That was a complete turnoff. He had calmed enough now to notice she had walked away.

"Pan-chan." She mumbled the old nickname with distaste. Who did he think he was talking to? She wasn't Pan-chan anymore. She was just Pan to him. And she sure wasn't the same. And how was she going to deal with him for the rest of the month? Maybe Bra wouldn't want her around; maybe she would spend every waking second with Trunks. That was fine with Pan, the less she saw him the better; she couldn't deal with the way her heart skipped beats when he was around. It still hadn't changed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew instinctively who it was. She frowned but cleared her face as she turned around. She didn't want him to detect any kind of emotion from her.

"What do you want Trunks?" Pan asked calmly.

"Geez. You haven't seen me in three maybe four years and this is how I'm treated." He pulled her to him and gave her a hug. He held on a little longer than he should have in her opinion, for she had to hold in her breath to keep her heart from jumping out of her throat, and she was taken aback when he let her go.

"If you missed me you have a funny way of showing it." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was angry with him.

"You said it yourself. Three years. And you didn't even write. It's like you dropped off the planet. And for all I knew you could have. Except for the occasional mention from Bra." She pushed him lovingly on the shoulder. 

"Well, Pan-chan, I didn't know you cared so much." He teased. She didn't laugh.

"You know that I-" She cut herself off, not wanting to finish. She was going to say 'had missed you' and 'you were my best friend'. But she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. Marron came running up and wrapped her arms around Trunks from behind him.

"Trunksie! I've missed you. The last time we talked on the phone you didn't tell me you were going to stay for a month! Imagine how I feel having to hear it from Bra." She tightened her grip on him and he frowned.

"I'm sorry Marron." But anyone could tell that he wasn't sincere. Pan rolled her eyes. He hadn't found time to write her back for three measly letters and yet he found time to talk to that airhead on the phone. Marron turned Trunks around and gave him a real hug. By the time Trunks turned back around to continue his conversation with Pan she had already left. He frowned, angry that he hadn't heard what it was that he was supposed to know about her.

Pan put her dress on the hanger and placed it in her closet. She sighed, glad that she had gotten through the night without a farther run in with Trunks. He'd made her so angry when Marron had announced that he'd been talking to her on the phone. _Her_. Why would he call her and not call Pan? Pan had been his best friend, she was the one he'd spar with and talk with. Marron was still a little girl crying when she got her fingernails dirty. But Pan, Pan wasn't like the other girls. And that's what Trunks had liked about her...she thought that's what he'd liked. But then again, that was more than four years ago. So now he preferred bimbo's to real women. She shivered a bit and realized that she needed to get under the covers, her pajamas weren't enough to keep her warm. She was wearing a white, cotton spaghetti strapped shirt and baby blue cotton pants with clouds decorated on them. 

She was pulling the covers back when a knock at the window stopped her. -What the hell?- She walked over to the window and opened it, looking out. Nothing was there. She backed away and was about to close the window when a hand crept up and pulled her down. She screamed but the other hand had already crept around her mouth in anticipation as she fell out of the window. She wiggled and started to flap her arms about before she realized she wasn't going to fall. Whoever it was held her firmly. They adjusted their hand so that they fit firmly around her waist and from the way her stomach jumped at the touch she could tell who it was. She elbowed him in the gut and he chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Trunks?" She spoke angrily.

"We never finished our conversation." He laughed as he let go of her body. She started to fall and then regained her composure flying up to him. Her face was in a scowl and he could tell he was in for it. 

"Trunks-kun, how dare you!" She punched him in the face. "Come yank me outta my window and then let me fall and think it's funny." She stated it as though it took great courage to challenge her.

"What are you going to do about it Pan-chan?"

"Dende! Don't call me that. And I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh yeah?" He teased and put up his hands in fighting stance. 

"But not tonight, it's cold." She headed for her window and was about to go in when he grabbed her. "What the hell Trunks, I'm cold!" He flew closer to her and wrapped his arms around hers. Her chest was pressed up against his and he was rubbing his hands up and down her arms softly. She was shivering as Trunks realized he liked the feel of her pressed against his body. She laid her head on his shoulder and her breathing was coming rapidly on his neck. 

"There." He breathed on her neck after he'd lowered his head to speak into her ear. She shivered even more. "It will only take a second." He pulled his head back to look at her, putting his puppy dog eyes to work. She looked into them, now remembering why exactly, she could never refuse. His eyes were the most engaging ones she'd ever seen. She could stare at them forever. Her body stiffened as she noticed his hands were moving slower now, more sinuous. She placed her head back on his shoulder, biting her lip and closing her eyes; she was obviously enjoying the massage. Her breathing slowed a bit and she had to resist the temptation to kiss his neck.

"What do you want then?" She asked after regaining herself, seemingly as angry as before. He smiled deviously. It was all he could do to keep his hands from wondering onto her waist and then down farther on her body. He wanted to caress every part of her the way he was her arms, wanted to run his fingers over every inch of her body, never skipping a piece of skin. And laughing was all he could to keep from answering her the way he wanted. To keep from saying, 'right now I want you'. 

"You, not to be angry with me." His lips were only a centimeter from hers as she looked at him and they could both feel each others breathing increase. 

"What makes you think I'm angry with you?" She challenged.

"Come on, you haven't been nice since you first saw me today." She took in a big gasp of air as his hands left her arms and traveled under them, onto her shirt. Up and down her sides. The caress was stronger now, less playful, sending warm pains through her. His hands felt so good on her body. She shivered again, this time more noticeably. "We can finish this conversation in there if you like?" He pointed to her room, obviously responding to her shivers. 

"I'm not that cold." She tried to reassure him. He couldn't find the words to tell her that she had misinterpreted his statement. He hadn't offered because he thought she was cold but because he was hot. Very hot. Her skin was even softer than it looked; and he hadn't intended to talk at all, only to carry out the thoughts he'd had a second ago about caressing her. But it was good that she had misinterpreted him. He couldn't feel this way about her, she was a baby. She was his little Pan-chan. Sure he joked with her, picked on her, and played games with her but there was never any physical attraction. It had always just been a joke. It was going to stay that way if it killed him to stay away from her this month. 

"But you _are_ angry with me." He shook himself out of those thoughts. Pan wasn't hot, he told himself. She was _Pan_. 

"I already told you, you didn't call. You didn't write. You just plain dropped off Earth." She tried to move away from him but his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her there. His hands were making circles around her back and the soft motions were sending tingles throughout her body.

"Listen Panny. It was just easier for me, you know? I mean why torture myself writing and calling you when I knew I couldn't see you. You mean you've never tried to push someone out of your mind because you knew if you thought of them you'd miss them too much?" He pouted and put his head on her shoulder. She loved how soft his hair was as it brushed against her neck. She loved the way _she_ felt in his arms. Fireflies were already playing tag inside her stomach and she thought she was going to be sick. A mixture of heat and pleasure ran up her spine and through her body. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and pull him into her room. She pushed him away from her and moved back until she was sitting on the window.

"You're a liar." She accused him and he had to back away from the shock of it.

"What? What makes you think so." He wasn't smiling now.

"You called Marron _all the time_."

"Marron called me, and she's annoying. I wasn't wanting to go see her."

"Or me." Pan frowned and Trunks pretended she had hit him.

"Ouch." 

"It's true. You didn't even know who I was when you saw me."

"And whose fault is that? You blew me off when I came to visit the other year without so much as a Christmas card."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it." Pan nearly yelled through clenched teeth. "You didn't come last year and the year before grandpa was sick. You knew that. You could have stopped by before you left. And anyway, if you'd really wanted to see me you would have flown. You do have the ability to fly."

"I was busy Pan-chan." He pouted. 

"Not too busy to talk to Marron." She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Does it matter? I'm here and I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. At least while I'm here Pan-chan."

"Stop calling me that boxer boy!"

"Hey, no need to get angry."

"You could have written me back, just once. I mean, what happens if I forgive you and we're all buddy-buddy. Then you leave again and where am I left? Getting news from Marron and Bra about _their_ friend and _their_ brother. Like I don't matter anymore. So why do you care whether I'm mad at you or not?"

"This is my last year of school, Pan. Then I'm coming home so we can see each other all the time."

"You're moving back to Japan? When?"

"In March." She frowned. March was a long time away. And anyway, she was going away to college...unless...no, she wouldn't allow herself to even _think_ that way. The 'unless' was not a possibility, believing it was would be putting too much confidence in herself. And putting too much false hope and weight on her dreams. No, she wouldn't say 'unless'. She was going away, that was the plan, in August.

"Whatever, Trunks. I'm not mad at you." She put her leg over the widow pane and jumped in.

"Promise?" He asked before she shut the window. She crossed her middle finger over her pointer as if to signify that she was lying, like little kids did when they didn't want to get in trouble after they lied.

"Promise." She laughed deviously and pulled the blinds down. It was a shame too, Trunks was enjoying the view. -No, that's not allowed. Pan's a little girl.- He reminded himself.


	2. Oil, Water, and Magnolias

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of this. I cry into my pillow every night.  
Okay, so here's the second chapter. You're probably like, 'she sucks, why does she keep on trying?' Well, that's too bad 'cause I've already written half this story and you're going to read it. Well, maybe not, but I wrote it anyway. Give me a break.

****

Oil, Water, and Magnolias

Pan rolled over in bed and tried to ignore the phone that wouldn't stop ringing in her ears. She groaned and stuck her hand out feeling for the phone. When she felt it she wrapped her hand around it and picked it up. She turned it on but instead of putting it to her ear she just turned it back off. "That will teach Bra." She mumbled and laid her head back down. A few seconds later the phone rang again.

"Pan!" She heard her mother yell. "Pick that phone up this instant! I know it's for you." Pan frowned and reluctantly clicked the phone on. She knew it was for her too, but she didn't want it to be. She didn't want to talk to Bra, she knew where it would lead.

"Hello." She answered as rudely as possible. She heard the person on the other end scoff at her and she could almost see Bra rolling her eyes.

"Aren't we rude this morning? First you hang up on me and then you're mean when you pick up the phone for real. What's up, Pan?" Bra tried to pry into Pan's head.

"I was sleeping." Pan exaggerated the 'sleeping' part as if she were highly annoyed.

"What? You're never asleep this late. I think you're trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong at the party cause I haven't seen you since that night?"

"You say it as though the party was a year ago. Dende, it was only the other day. So what if I haven't seen you since the day before yesterday, we're not joined at the hip. We don't have to see one another every day."

"I don't know what got you in this pissy mood, bitch, but you'd better not snap at me again." Bra chastised her friend. Pan pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it for a second as if checking to see if it were real. She was looking like Bra was standing in that room and could read her expression.

"I don't believe you just said that to me." Pan finally spoke after pulling the phone back to her.

"Well take a number cause you were pretty nasty to me, young lady." Pan laughed.

"What did you call for Bra?" She didn't need to ask, she knew why Bra had called. She was already getting out of bed and thinking about what clothes she would wear. 

"I want you to come over here, silly. And bring a bag cause I'm having a sleepover. We're having a movie night."

"We're? As in me, you, and Moron?" Bra laughed.

"M_a_rron_, _and you, _and _Goten. Yes. And that means you'll be here all night."

"Wait, why is Goten coming?" Pan stopped, her hand seemingly frozen in time as she was reaching for her purple sweater.

"Trunks is here. Or did you forget? And the parents are going to be out all night and there was no way 18 was letting Marron stay over all night with Trunks here without a chaperone. She knows that if Goten's there nothing too bad will happen."

"What do you mean 'Marron stay over all night _with _Trunks?" Pan frowned at her friends statement. "And, no I hadn't forgotten Trunks would be there." -How could I forget, I'm in love with him?-

"You know Marron is crazy about Trunks." Bra said it as if it were yesterday's news.

"No, I didn't know that. How could I when Marron's crazy about everyone?"

"Oh, she's just a little flighty sometimes. Now, Pan, I want you to be nice to Marron tonight. And Trunks, he seems to think you hate him."

"I don't give a damn about Trunks, good or bad. So what makes him think I hate him?" Pan had to bite her lip as she reached out for the sweater, she knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Maybe it's that attitude right there that has got him thinking that way. You know, you used to adore the ground he walks on," Pan cut her off with a groan.

"The operative word there is _used _to. And I was little then, he was way stronger than I was."

"Suure, that's all it was." Bra laughed. "Anyway, my point is, with him coming back and finding you so…distant…well it kind of threw him off. You went from one extreme to another, you know. And so that's probably why he thinks you hate him."

"Okay, whatever Dr. Phil. I'll be 'nice' to Marron and Trunks." She spoke the words flatly and it was obvious that she didn't mean them.

"Not with that attitude. I phrased it wrong, be nice to Marron and be extra nice to Trunks. I have to live with him, and you know you really hurt his feelings with the way you were treating him."

"Trunks doesn't have feelings, Bra." Pan joked. "But I'll try my best. I'll play nicely. You just keep Marron away from me as much as possible."

"Hah. You'll be lucky if you see Marron or Trunks tonight. She's very excited to see him." Pan got a little queasy at Bra's confession, turning her face up into a wince. "And I want you over here in two hours tops." Bra commanded. "Marron and Goten are coming around five, but it's twelve already so if you want to have time without her then start getting ready." 

"Then stop babbling so much and let me get showered and dressed. And I have to eat." Bra groaned knowing Pan's appetite and said good-bye. 

An hour and a half later Pan was ready and about to head out the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to Bra's. I won't be home tonight, it's a movie night." She headed for the door and then paused. "Oh, yeah. Trunks and Goten are going to be there as well. And Bulma and Vegita won't be home if you try and call."

"Hold it young lady." Gohan called to her. She wrinkled her face hoping he wasn't going to say something about her being over there with Trunks without a chaperone. 

"Yeah, dad?"

"Put a hat on your head, I won't have you being sick. It is December out there, you know." Pan laughed and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a purple and black beanie to go with her form fitting purple sweater and black hip huggers. She pulled it over her shoulder length hair. 

"Happy?" She smiled as she walked out the door. She took flight in the air and was there before she knew it.

By the time she walked up to the door Bra was already standing there looking out at her. Pan tilted her head to the side as if it ask if Bra was going to open the door. Bra laughed and placed her hand on the knob but didn't turn the lock. Pan gave her puppy dog eyes and started to bounce up and down, rubbing her arms, to signify that it was cold. Finally Bra unlocked the door and twisted the knob. Pan pushed the door open, both of them laughing the whole time.

"That wasn't funny, Bra." Pan scolded her. "It's cold out there." 

"Then why are you laughing?" Bra teased in between giggles. Pan tried to wipe the smile off her face but as she did Bra laughed more and that made Pan start all over again. Pan shoved her and Bra hit the door. "Hey, stop being so violent."

"I can't help it. My father _is_ the strongest man alive." Pan teased.

"Please, we both know my father could take him."

"Yeah right, that's the lie 'Prince' Vegita told you so you'd do your homework."

"Whatever, say it to his face." Bra challenged.

"I can't…they're not here right now."

"Yeah they are. They're not leaving for another twenty minutes. He's upstairs right now."

"Well…um, if he's upstairs with Bulma then it's not safe for _anyone _to go in there. You know how they get. Just like rabbits."

"Hey! That's gross." Bra shivered and walked up the stairs. "Anyway, you're just trying to get my mind off of you telling Vegita that Gohan is stronger than him. Maybe your grandpa was but he's…" Her sentence trailed off, she didn't want to say he wasn't there anymore. "But it doesn't matter, you'd have been too chicken to say it to him. Just come on to my room." Bra stopped walking on the stairs, looked down at Pan and saw she wasn't coming, and then started walking back down the stairs. She grabbed Pan's arm and yanked her until Pan complied to walk.

"Don't get grumpy now, you started this conversation." Bra warned.

"I am not grumpy. I just wanted to go to the kitchen."

"No! You just ate at home, I know you did." Pan rolled her eyes and followed her friend up the remainder of the stairs and into her room. 

Bra was lying on her bed, on her stomach, talking to Pan. Pan was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed and both of them were laughing about something. That's the way it was when Marron walked into the room, her blonde hair up into a ponytail, a red sweater on that didn't even cover all of the stomach. It was tight as well. And dark blue corduroys to top it off. Pan frowned when she heard the door being opened and Marron saying hello. Bra tapped her on the head and she remembered her promise to be nice. 

"How are you Marron?" Pan asked, sugarcoating her statement. Anyone else would have known she was not being sincere, but Marron was oblivious to the fact. Either that or she didn't care what Pan thought of her.

"I'm fine, Pan." She smiled sweetly and took a seat next to Pan on the floor underneath Bra's head. "What have you girls been up to?"

"Aren't you early, Marron?" Pan asked, annoyed, looking down at her watch. It was only four thirty.

"Well, yes. But I was bored at home and I didn't know you'd be here early as well." Marron tried to make the statement sound sweet but Pan could read right through her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan prodded, more than a little upset. Marron was about to open her mouth and answer when Bra cut her off.

"We've just been talking Marron. About fashion and fighting. You know." 

"Right, fighting. Cause that's so interesting." Marron shook her head, her voice was dripped with sarcasm. Pan glared at her and Marron realized that she'd insulted her, again. "I'm sorry, Pan. I didn't mean that the way it sounded…I'm just not interested in fighting. You know I'm a real girly-girl." She smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever." Pan stood up and let out a breath of air. "It's okay." She spoke again, remembering what she'd told Bra she would do. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat. It's been three hours since I've had food." Pan patted her stomach and headed for the door. Right before she closed it she heard Marron say,

"Where's Trunks?" Pan shut the door a little rough, making the sound reverberate through the house. She knew Marron and Bra had jumped. The thought of that airhead being afraid made her laugh, she wished she could have a few minutes alone with her and show her why fighting wasn't 'boring'. And just knowing that she was so enamored with Trunks made it painfully clear why he had found time to talk to her instead of even thinking of Pan. 

"I hate that stupid blonde." Pan spat as she ran down the stairs. 

"Marron's here?" She heard a voice call from the living room. It was Trunks. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, your little girlfriend is here." She informed him. "She's in Bra's room, asking where you are, if you want to say hi to her." Trunks jumped out of the seat, nearly dropping his sandwich. 

"Do me a favor, will you?"

"If you're going to ask me to rip her blonde strands out, any day." Trunks laughed.

"Nothing that severe. Just, don't tell her where I am."

"Don't put me in the middle of your love triangle." Pan turned her head and began to head for her original destination, the kitchen.

"I don't like Marron. And it takes three to have a 'love triangle'." He pointed out, finishing his sandwich.

"Whatever, smart ass. Just leave me out of it. If you want to avoid her, do it yourself. Got it?"

"Could you hate me anymore?" Trunks frowned. She knew it was a rhetorical question but she took it upon herself to answer anyway,

"Keep pushing your luck, you'll find out." She walked into the kitchen and heard someone's footsteps on the stairs. If Trunks didn't want to see Marron why was he going up there? Just then Trunks ran into the kitchen.

"Oh crap, it's her. Please, don't tell her where I am!" He pleaded. Pan looked at his frantic face and laughed. He was about to run out of the room when, only Dende knows why, she ran over and grabbed him, holding him hostage. 

"You're not getting away that easy, Trunks-kun." She laughed as he tried to struggle. 

"No, don't do it Pan-chan. Don't feed me to the sharks!" He was supposed to be yelling but his voice was a hoarse whisper because he didn't want whoever was coming to hear his struggles. "If you let me go," He spoke as if he were the devil trying to win a soul. "I'll give you a kiss." She laughed and used one of her hands to tickle his side.

"No way. That may have worked years ago, but I'm not twelve anymore buddy." He tried to stop the laughter as she tickled him but he couldn't control it. Now, whoever it was had heard him for sure. If it were Marron she would be coming right for him. 

"Look what you've done Pan-chan. You ratted me out for sure." He said between spurts of laughter. 

"Just call this payback." She smiled deviously.

"So, we're even?" He asked as Bra and Marron came into the kitchen. Pan smiled at the sight of Marron's upset face. She was obviously not liking the way Pan was holding Trunks.

"Almost." Pan giggled and let him go. "I was making sure your boyfriend didn't miss this opportunity to see you Marron." Pan informed her, pushing Trunks forward a bit. "That's all." Marron's face lit up.

"He told you I was his girlfriend?" She chirped.

"Pan-chan!" Trunks frowned, looking back at her.

"One condition. Promise me that you will never, _ever _call me that again."

"But, I love calling you that. It's cute, it suits you." Marron's eyes flashed anger.   
-Is Trunks flirting with her? Are they teasing me or did he really say I was his girlfriend?- Pan nearly blushed but fought back the urge. 

"I mean, never again Trunks." 

"All right, all right. Never again after this one last time, Pan-chan." He smiled at her anger.

"Now, we're even." Then she turned to Marron. "No, he didn't _say _you were his girlfriend."

"But he implied it?"

"Pan!" Trunks warned her.

"My lips are sealed, Marron." Then she whispered, even though Trunks was standing right in front of her, "He's kinda embarrassed about it. But I think you should go for it."

"That's it Pan-chan, you're dead!"

"Hey, you said you weren't going to call me that, you heard me tell her you didn't say it."

"Yeah, but with my Saiyan hearing, that's not all I heard. Your whispering was in vain!" He turned around but she jumped over him and started to run, laughing the entire time. He ran after her as she flew up the stairs. Her hand was on the doorknob to Bra's room before he grabbed her. She was giggling when he pushed her on the ground, tickling _her_ furiously. 

"Fast. But not fast enough." He stooped down so that he was kneeling with both knees on either side of her body. She was trapped under him and laughing hysterically.

"Trunks…st-…no, stop…sto-…it!" She couldn't gain her breath back. He paused from his tickling actions and looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Beg me." He commanded in an almost playful manner, almost. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Saiyans don't beg." Her eyes were watery, she was breathing hard, and to be perfectly honest it was kind of turning him on, but she wouldn't give in.

"That's too bad." He continued the tickling. Marron and Bra were coming up the stairs and he could see Pan look in their direction. "They can't save you from my wrath." He warned her and stopped the tickling again. "Ready to beg yet?" He questioned but she only shook her head. 

"Never." She reached her hand up in an attempt to push him away but it failed. He used one of his hands to grabbed her arms and shoved them down on the floor. He put the other hand to work again. She was crying by the time Bra and Marron came around to them.

"Please stop!" She begged while shaking. Trunks smiled with satisfaction.

"I thought you said Saiyans didn't beg. But it's okay, you only shamed 1/4 of your heritage." Pan frowned as she heard smothered laughter from Marron and Bra.

"Shut-up. And get off me!" She pushed him off as the doorbell rang. 

"That has to be Goten." Bra informed as she looked at Trunks, expecting him to get the door. Trunks gave Pan a look before he headed down the stairs. No one else had seen it, he'd had to turn his back to them in order to face her, and it sent shivers through her body. It wasn't threatening, just very sexy. A kind of 'I'm not through with you' look. Thinking of Trunks being seductive and towards her, all in the same thought, she had to bite her lip to keep the laughter from overflowing. She'd misread him, she had to have gotten it wrong. No, he was simply plotting revenge. Marron gave her an eye and headed down the stairs after Trunks. Pan got to her feet and Bra gave her a thumbs up.

"What?" Pan asked.

"Well, you're doing good on one half of the bargain. At least you could try to get along with Marron."

"I didn't do anything to her. I was trying."

"Oh please. What was that about?" Bra asked, motioning to the floor where she and Trunks had just been. "You making fun of her and dragging poor Trunks into it."

"_Poor_ Trunks wasn't dragged into anything. I was trying to be nice so don't fuss with me." Pan walked down half the stairs. "And anyway, you had nothing to say when your brother tortured me on the floor. Now you're all talkative. Where was help when I needed it?" Bra laughed at her and followed her down the stairs. She knew she could never completely convince Pan to be nice to Marron. It just simply wasn't going to happen. Oil and water would never mix.

"So what movies are we watching?" Goten asked as Pan and Bra made it down the stairs. Everyone looked to them for the answer. Pan and Bra looked at each other. 

"Bra, I don't know. You called me, remember. I'm just here for the ride."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I figured at around six the girls would have their two hours worth of movie and watch Steel Magnolias...well, maybe not you Pan. And then you guys...and Pan could have your two hours next and watch a Bruce Lee flick. Then around ten we'd start the horrors and not end 'em until everyone was asleep. How's that sound?"

"Steel Magnolias is the dumbest movie on this planet." Pan spoke in disgust. "Couldn't we watch something else? Anything else?"

"We could watch She's All That!" Marron chimed in. Pan didn't think it was such a bad idea but since Marron had suggested it she wouldn't let her know so. She groaned loudly. "Well, it's no secret that you should have been a boy, Pan. You don't have to watch a romantic movie. You probably still think boys are gross." Pan's nostrils were flaring.

"Just because I don't think the idea of taking a girl who's perfectly fine and confident with herself and having her change so that some boy will notice she's of the opposite sex than him and want to screw her, is a good movie doesn't mean I don't like romance movies. I'd rather watch A Walk to Remember. She never has to change herself for him." Marron gave Pan a surprised look and shrugged her shoulders. 

"I never even knew you'd seen such a great movie." She tried to apologize.

"And Pan doesn't think boys are gross, she's had boyfriends before." Bra tried to defend her best friend.

"You mean like Johnny Hascule who used her to get to you? Or Farel Thompson who only dated her because of a bet?"

"Or Trunks." Bra threw at the girl who'd meant to hurt Pan's feelings.

"What?" Everyone else in the room said in unison.

"For a week, when he was twelve. And he carried her books everyday of that time. You remember, Trunks?" She looked over at him. His face was completely red.

"She was my best friend...that's all..." He looked away and started to back his body out of the area. Pan had relaxed her hands, hands which she'd made into a fist earlier when Marron had insulted her. She had intended to slug her but Bra had taken care of that job well enough. Even though she knew Bra was exaggerating in her defense, it didn't matter, just as long as Marron got what was coming to her. 

"Trunksie was young then..." Marron said, at a loss for words. "He didn't know any better." Pan had stepped closer to her, clenching her fists again. Trunks pulled her back, and wrapped his arms across her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear and Pan laughed, relaxing her fists. Marron huffed and tried to ignore them.

"I think 'A Walk to Remember' is a good choice for movie." Marron offered. It was her way of saying Pan had won this argument.

"It's settled then." Bra smiled running back up the stairs. "I'll just go get it."

A/N: So, what'd you think? Like, hate? Didn't care either way? Tell me, I'm interested. Fill me in. Review!


	3. Honesty, Jealousy, and French toast

  
Disclaimer: Okay, you caught me. I don't own anything, especially this fic. -sigh-

  
A/N: I really didn't expect to get _any_ reviews for this thing. It's so long. But thankies to all that read! You **are **the greatest! And incase you were wondering, I do not hate Marron. And I didn't write that last chapter like that b/c I hate her. I'm sorry if it seems that way. I wrote it like that b/c that's the way I imagined her relationship w/Pan. But for all of you who were upset about the way Marron was treated don't worry, it gets better. Slightly…Well…at least they are some nice things said about her in this chapter…sort of….

****

Honesty, jealousy, and French toast

Pan quietly picked up her blue, denim bag and found her shoes. Marron and Bra were still asleep and despite her distaste for the blonde, she didn't hate her so much as to interrupt her dreams. Even when she knew from the smile that crept languidly amidst the girls face, the dream was about Trunks. Pan had had that same dream one too many times not to recognize it. She rolled her eyes as she slipped her shoes on, thinking of last night. 

It upset her to think on it, for right now she was being perfectly honest with herself. And part of that was admitting that she didn't like Marron simply because she was jealous. Always, Marron had been prettier, had been the one to get the guy. Always, Marron had won the argument. Always, Marron had received full attention. And despite the tiny waver in that rhythm when Pan's movie won out over Marron's, nothing had changed. Trunks may have acted distraught and played like he wasn't interested, but by the time the lights went out, his true colors were shinning. Marron had all the attention again. And she had the guy, Pan's guy. 

True, Marron had sat next to Trunks even when Trunks had spoke of wanting to sit alone. True, Marron had laid _her_ head on his shoulder, not the other way around. And true, Marron had whispered in his ear all night. But that changed nothing, still Trunks had let it happen and enjoyed every moment of it. Pan couldn't bear the thought. She had to leave now, before her emotions got too raw and someone could read the jealousy in her face. She hated thinking of Trunks with anyone. She knew he'd never be with her, and all their playful games were just that, games. But that didn't change the fact that she daydreamed about him holding her. She'd pretended that he loved her. It didn't change the fact that she wanted him to feel those things for _her_. And now, staring down at that sleeping angel, Marron served as nothing but a constant reminder of all the things she could never be for him. 

She'd never be pretty or coy. She'd never be graceful or demure. She would always be a fighter, a Saiyan, a tomboy. But she was willing to try anything once to make him happy. If he'd asked her to she would have become anything, copying even Marron to the last blonde strand. If he'd asked, she would have pretended to be ditsy and lost just to make him feel better. If she thought it would win him over. And that was a lot coming from her, considering she'd never been a fan of changing for someone. 

But he hadn't asked. Why would he? Marron was already all those things without having to be asked, without having to pretend. And she didn't hate her for it, though she put quite a show despite, she envied her. She wanted to _be_ her. Because she knew, though Trunks had called her annoying, it was Marron who got the guys to fall on their knees and confess their love. It was the Marrons of the world, not the Pans, who had it all at the palm of their hand. She would forever be second best...and that was if she were lucky. 

So, after she'd pulled her shoes on and gave her mind the freedom to render these thoughts, she wondered out of the room as quietly as possible and down the stairs. She'd hoped to escape the house without being noticed, with no such luck. Her uncle was in the kitchen eating while she opened the door and the commotion made him come out into the hall and look at her. His eyebrows were turned upward at the sight of Pan, tiptoeing out of the door. "What are you doing?" He called to her. She froze, squelched her shoulders up and winced. Why did he have to always be eating?

"I was just on my way home. I was trying not to wake anyone." She explained.

"So, you were running away from Marron, huh?" He teased as she eased farther out the door. "Well, don't go yet," He continued after she'd nodded. "Have breakfast first and then make a run for it. Bulma will be flipping pancakes soon and Trunks is on his way to join us." The input was meant to cheer her up but it only served as a reminder of why she was so ready to leave in the first place. She frowned and turned slowly around, knowing she'd never be able to leave now and hear the end of it. She placed her bag down an shut the door. 

"I am starved." She tried to sound convincing, the attempt was a failed one but her uncle didn't notice her tone. His mind was already back on the food in the kitchen. She walked down the hallway and met him and they headed back into the kitchen. He continued eating the sandwich he'd been munching on immediately and she simply sat there, looking at him. It was as if she were asking, 'what am I supposed to do now?'. She was looking like she'd never been in a kitchen before. Trunks came out of his room, rescuing Goten before he had to prod into what was wrong with his niece.

"Good morning, Pan-chan." He called happily to Pan who seemed a little more than just unenthusiastic about seeing him. 

"Morning." She grunted in response and stood from the table. "I'm not so hungry." She began to walk away but Trunks called for her to stay. 

"I can make you an egg omelet." Had she heard him right? She had paused in mid stride she was so surprised. Trunks...cook...for her? Even Goten had a temporary pause to glance at his friend before taking the next bite of his food.

"You didn't offer to cook me anything this morning when I complained about needing food." Goten whined with his mouth full.

"That's different. You're not half as pretty and she didn't violently wake me this morning begging for food either." Pan was stunned. Had he just called her pretty? It was a joke, she knew, but all the same it'd made her heart do flips. But that was the problem, wasn't it? He had too great an affect on her. That's why she was trying to get away in the first place. He made her half crazy inside.

"What kind of omelet?" She prodded despite her better judgment.

"Ham?" A smile had developed on his face, it was his signature. She turned around and caught the look, wishing she could die in his arms. He was so handsome. So desirable. It was killing her, every second she stared. And yet, even though she knew it was poison if she didn't, she couldn't look away. 

"With cheese." He nodded at the request and walked over to the cabinet where the pans were kept. She resumed her seat at the table with a small smile. Goten raised an eyebrow at them again as Trunks began to mix the eggs, cheese, and ham. By the time he had the eggs in the pan, ready to flip the omelet, Pan could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. 

"Mom, I hope you cooked more than eggs, you know I don't like them." Bra called to the person over the stove. When she was in viewing distance she realized that it wasn't her mother at all. "Trunks?" She asked as though it couldn't be possible. "You don't know how to cook." She stated in disbelief. Pan's shoulders moved up and down in her seat, she was laughing lightly.

"For your sake, Pan, you'd better hope she's wrong." He warned her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Dende knows I'm thankful before I bite into it." She joked and stood up, walking over to him. "I hope this is good." She whispered in his ear. He shivered from the warmth of her breath on his neck. 

"You tell me." He persuaded, shaking the egg onto a plate and breaking off a piece with his fingers. He put his fingers in her mouth, sliding the egg off onto her tongue. Pan closed her mouth over his fingers and licked them softly, not bothering to acknowledge the egg. Trunks fought off the urge to cover her lips with his while throwing her onto the counter. Marron cleared her throat and Trunks pulled his finger from Pan's mouth.

Pan's eyes glanced at Marron, a small blush covering her cheeks as if she were ashamed of what she'd just done. But she hadn't done anything. Trunks had stuck his fingers in her mouth. She chewed the piece of egg and nodded. "It's delicious." 

"Especially with the added salt from his skin, huh?" Marron spoke bitterly. "I'm sorry I can't stick around to have one of your omelet's Trunksie but I have to get home. My mother has some chores for me to do. Maybe another day." Trunks turned and smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think it was an open offer." Goten whined, looking down at the crumbs on his plate where the sandwich used to be. "He only said he'd cook for _Pan_." Before anyone could say anything, Trunks interjected.

"Maybe." He informed Marron with a laugh and turned back to the pan, ready to wash it. Goten shrugged as Pan took her food and headed for the table with it.

"Well, since you're in a cooking mood Trunks, make me some French toast." Bra gave him an innocent smile and sat down at the table, diva style. Trunks laughed at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, but the cooking offer expired twenty seconds before you made that request. Hey, aren't you going to walk Marron to the door?" Marron was still standing in the entry-way to the kitchen and she hadn't even made a move for the door. She frowned a little, thinking Trunks was rushing her out. 

-Oh, great. Now Bra's going to say 'I don't think so' and Trunks is going to be _noble_ and walk her out. We all know what happens next.- Pan frowned as well.

"Sure. And when I get back my toast will be ready...that is, my _French_ toast." She caught her mistake, knowing full well that Trunks would gladly make a joke of it if she didn't. She could already imagine coming back to find some burnt toast on a plate. She stood from the table and grabbed Marron's arm, playfully pulling her before Trunks could object.

"Ding, dong the witch is dead." Pan mumbled under her breath when she heard the door shut behind Marron. Trunks laughed to himself as Goten gave her a side glance. 

Pan walked over to the sink with her dish, washing it once she'd gotten there. Bra was chewing happily on the French toast her mother had come in to make her when Trunks left the room with Goten, ignoring her crying pleas. He'd yelled at her about how she said he couldn't cook and refused to make a thing for her. Pan smiled at the memory of Bra's face and before she knew what she was doing, her laughter overflowed her lips. Pan put a hand over her mouth, trying to smuggle the sound as Bra turned and gave a curious glance.

"What are you laughing at?" She prodded. Pan shook her head, her cheeks were turning red and anyone could see she was lying. Obviously she was laughing at something.

"Nothing, Bra...just something I remembered...." Bra narrowed her eyes at her friend but didn't push farther. She took another bite of her toast before patting her stomach and sitting back in her chair.

"Don't tell me you're full. I ate that much French toast, that omelet, and a whole plate full a bacon. I could still eat more, so I know you're not full." Bra rolled her eyes and offered her plate to Pan, frowning as if the memory made her stomach hurt.

"You eat this, then." She scoffed, but Pan took the plate and dumped the remaining contents in the trash. 

"No thank you." Pan's said coldly, face scrunched as if Bra had offended her. 

"What's wrong with you, miss cranky? You never turn down food." Bra stood up and walked over to her friend. 

"Maybe I should start..." Pan looked down at herself as if trying to see something on her shirt. Bra looked as well, but didn't see anything alarming. 

"What do you mean, 'maybe I should start'? You're nowhere near fat Pan. _I_ envy your figure." Bra rolled her eyes and giggled a little, pulling on her friend's navy blue sweater. "And I look damn good." She gave a cocky smile and began to walk up the stairs with part of Pan's sweater attached to her fingers. Needless to say, Pan followed her.

Pan had been sitting with Bra in her room for about an hour when Bulma came up and knocked on the door. Bra got up and let her mother in, giving her a curious glance.

"Pan, I just wanted to let you know that it started snowing a little...actually, it's snowing pretty hard." Pan and Bra were shocked, it hadn't been snowing earlier. They glanced at the window but the curtains were closed. Bra walked over and pulled the curtains open. Sure enough it was snowing, more than a foot was already covering the ground. "It's only going to get harder as the night progresses, your mother called and she doesn't want you out in this weather. We'll take you home in the morning if you like, but you are not allowed to leave this house tonight. Sorry." Pan frowned, if she'd left when she intended to she wouldn't be stuck here now. Bra caught the look and turned her nose up, offended. 

"I don't like you either." She spoke defensively. Pan laughed. 

"That's not what I meant." She smiled reassuringly at Bra. "I'd love to stay here. It's no problem, Ms. Briefs." She was trying more to convince Bra than Bulma.

Bulma laughed. "If you need clothes I'm sure Bra has something you can wear tomorrow." Bra frowned.

"And now who loves who?" Pan asked, catching _Bra's_ frown. 

"I won't love you if you ruin one of my good sweaters. Your boobs are bigger than mine, they stretch them out." She complained. Pan gave her 'a look', shook her head, and looked down at her own chest. 

"It is not bigger than yours." She whined. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Just keep whatever sweater you borrow. It makes me feel bad when I get 'em back and they're all stretched out. Like I have the smallest chest on Earth." Pan's face was red from either anger or embarrassment, no one could tell.

"Shut-up Bra." Then she mumbled in a baby voice, "I don't have a big chest." She poked her lip out as Bulma laughed and left the girls to their own devices. But just as she was about to shut the door, Bra called,

"Is Goten still here? Does he have to stay as well?" Her mother nodded and shut the door. Pan lifted her eyebrows up and down, teasing her friend. 

"Is Goten still here?" She said in a mocking voice, exaggerating the pitch and adding perkiness. "Does he have to stay? I hope he does. He's so hot." Bra's face was pink as she shoved Pan off the bed.

"I'm not interested in your uncle." 

"Riiight." Pan pulled herself up. 

"I'm not! You and Trunks do more flirting than anybody, miss 'make me breakfast cause I'm too weak to lift a finger you big strong man'. And how about, 'let me suck on your hand cause it's so much better than the food'. Or 'I should go on a diet so I'll be skinner when Trunksie-wunksie gets home to me'." 

"Oh shut up, Bra. You're only trying to change the subject because you don't want to admit how in love you are with Goten."

"Whatever Pan. You just don't want me to know how much you're in love with my brother."

"What's not to know?" Pan spoke before she caught herself. Bra's eyes lit up.

"I knew it!" She nearly yelled. "You've been in love with him since six grade, haven't you?" Pan sat back on the bed and pretended she hadn't heard the question.

"Have you talked to Larson lately?" Bra groaned and shook her head.

"Don't mention that asshole. I hate him now, remember?" Pan shook her head.

"You never told me you hated him." She tried to convince Bra. It was common knowledge that Bra had a short attention span, unless it was really juicy, if Pan could get her to talk of something else she'd completely forget.

"Yes I did. I told you all about it. And now you're just trying to change the subject, but I'm not going to let you. You're in love with-" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of the door being opened. 

"Bra, have you seen mom I need to ask her something." Trunks poked his head into the room. He sensed the heavy atmosphere. "Did I interrupt something?"

"NO!" Pan yelled while Bra was yelling yes. He gave them suspicious looks. 

"I don't know where she is. She was up here about ten minutes ago and then she left. Go look for her, she has to be in the house it's snowing too hard outside."

"So...what'd I interrupt?" He asked Bra. 

"If you were a smart brother you'd go away so I could give you the juicy details later." She smiled as Pan hit her shoulder. Bra rubbed it but her smile never disappeared. "It was worth it." She mumbled.

"Bra was about to confess her undying love for Goten." Pan informed Trunks. Trunks laughed and shook his head at the girls.

"I knew it!" He declared. "The way you gave him looks this morning..." Bra cut him off.

"The way I made him breakfast and fed it to him with my fingers..." Trunks blushed slightly but from Pan's position she couldn't see his expression, only the shadow dancing on his face. Bra was opposite her, though, and saw it all. It was at that moment that Bra came up with an idea. Pan hit Bra again and Trunks surrendered.

"I was only joking, B-chan. There's no need to get upset." She stuck her tongue at him as he closed the door. 

"So...are you in love with him or not?" Bra whispered after Trunks shut the door. Pan threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, Bra." They laughed and turned on the radio.

"Trunks, this is the dumbest show ever. Change it to cartoon network!" Goten complained as Bra and Pan took seats on the couch.

"What are you guys watching?" Bra asked after a second of looking at the screen.

"_Trunks_ is watching Anne of Green Gables." Goten whined and moved uncomfortably about the couch he and Trunks were sitting on. "I asked him to turn."

"I'm not watching this." Trunks protested and looked up from the book in his lap. 

"Then why is it still on this channel?" Bra challenged.

"Because Goten is too lazy to find the remote. _He's_ watching T.V., I'm studying for my business exam." He shut the book and placed in on the floor under him, concluding the study session. 

"I looked for the remote, I couldn't find it." He wrinkled his face.

"So why won't you just go up there and press the button to change the channel?" Pan asked, finally frustrated with the situation. This _was_ the dumbest show ever.

"Because I'm a guest." He said simply. Pan knew that was her uncle's way of saying 'I don't feel like it'. She groaned and stood up, looking about the room for the remote. 

"Let's forget the T.V." Bra chimed in after a few minutes of searching. She walked up and switched it off. "We can make tonight a game night. I haven't done that in years, I'd love to be fifteen again." She squealed.

"Speak for yourself." Pan spoke dryly.

"Anyway," She rolled her eyes at her best friend. "We can play all the old games. Twister, poker, truth or dare, scrabble, outburst, all that." She smiled excitedly as each of them gave her crazy looks. 

"I don't want to play those gay games." Pan frowned but Bra ignored her. 

"What do you think, you guys?" The smile on her face was so wide neither one of them could refuse, after all, they had nothing better to do. 

"Sure, Bra." They spoke tentatively. "We'll have a game night..." Bra squealed happily and bounced before she ran out of the room to get the board games. Pan gave Goten and Trunks a look that let them know exactly what she thought of them. 

"Why did you tell her yes? Now she'll expect us to play all those games and have fun doing it." She punched Trunks' shoulder, he was closer, and gave Goten another glare. 

"Well, just pretend to have fun." Trunks shrugged, simply. Pan was still frowning when Bra walked back in the room, her hands overflowing. She had twister and scrabble in one hand, a deck of cards and another board game, Outburst, in the other. Pan thought she was only kidding when she'd said 'Outburst', they weren't really going to play that were they? But Bra had other things on her mind, no, they'd never actually get to that game. She dropped the games on the floor and suggested they play twister first. No one objected.

After maybe twenty turns, too many groans of displeasure to count, and a lot of bad twisting Bra had won the game. No one expected her to loose, really, three martial artist against a cheerleader...it was _almost_ a competition...

"That game wasn't fair B-chan, you know I'm not flexible like that. Let's do something else." Goten complained as each of them gave him a questioning look. Had he just called Bra, 'B-chan'? Only Trunks and her parents had ever done that, Pan on occasion. It was an affectionate nickname. After a second he noticed the slip up but made no attempt to correct it. He was still waiting for her to pick out another game. 

"Fine then, we'll play something that's more luck than anything. Poker, how's that?" She looked for approval. Trunks nodded happily as Goten groaned again. Goten always lost, Trunks always won. Goten just wasn't that good with the cards. Bra laughed as Pan put on a serious face, she wasn't going to let Trunks win this game, not this time. 

"Maybe strip poker..." Bra tested to see Pan's reaction. It was just as she'd suspected, Pan elbowed her in the side and shook her head in protest. 

"There's no way." 

"Fine, but I get to pick the next game as well. Since you won't comply with my demands now." Bra smiled and sat on the floor, grabbing the deck of cards. Pan had no idea what she was in for tonight. Bra dealt the first hand and noted everyone's faces, Goten was telling his hand in his smile. Each of them folded. Four games later, Trunks had the most money and Pan was his only competition. Bra had been excluded when she asked if she could substitute chips for perfume and Goten had been out after the second hand. He was a poker idiot. But Pan looked determined, her face matching the scorn on Trunks'. Bra sighed and stretched, laying back on the floor, this was going to be awhile. 

Pan tapped her fingers on the floor, it was a nervous gesture, and waited for Trunks to call. She was hoping he would fold, Bra could tell but only because she knew Pan so well. Trunks didn't know how to read her. He kept moving his hand up and down, near his chips and back. Finally, he decided to see her bet and put his cards on the floor. Pan swore and folded her hand. 

"You win." She reluctantly admitted. He wiped his brow and picked up his money. 

"You looked a little confused Trunks. Weren't you sure what to do?" Bra asked. Trunks frowned at her, but ignored the teasing as he looked down at his money. 

"I really thought she had a good hand. You've got a great poker face Pan, how did you learn how to mask your feelings so well?" The irony of that question made Pan laugh. She couldn't very well tell him that he'd taught her that bit of acting, could she? Then he would want an explanation and that would defeat the whole purpose of her 'I don't give a shit about you' demeanor.

"I guess I've seen Vegita do it too often." She laughed. "I picked it up from him." Trunks shook his head at her joke and Bra interrupted their conversation. 

"I get to pick the next game, remember?" She smiled happily.

"You've picked them all." Pan reminded her. Bra rolled her eyes.

"It's Truth or Dare." She smiled proudly. (A/N: don't you just love how those always end up in T/P fics? Oh, well, it's _my_ story.) Pan frowned at her and started to shake her head when she noticed the glint in Bra's eyes. For some reason, Bra was determined. Pan wasn't getting out of this. She thought of their conversation earlier, in Bra's room, and only hoped Bra wouldn't ask her about Trunks. She could easily lie and say she didn't care for him, but she'd never outwardly just lie to her best friend.

"Fine then." Pan relented. "Start it off. And only two rounds, I'm not in the mood to play this childish game Bra." She arched her back, stretched, then straightened out, getting comfortable. 

"Fine, Goten truth or dare?" Pan was taken back that Bra hadn't asked her first.

"Um, truth..." He scratched his head and waited for the question.

"Did you break up with Paris because she wouldn't sleep with you?" Bra boldly asked. Goten coughed and tried to regain his composure. 

"I didn't break up with Paris, and if I had it wouldn't be because of that." Bra studied him, seemed satisfied with whatever it was she was searching for, and smiled. 

"It's your turn then, Goten." 

"Pan, truth or dare?" She was even more shocked that he'd chosen her instead of Trunks. 

"Um....dare." Pan spoke, not willing to risk a truth, even from her uncle. He started to speak but Bra jumped over to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and his brow wrinkled before he smiled.

"Okay." He nodded to her. Pan shivered, a little frightened with what they had planned. "Um, Pan, I'll get back to you on that dare later. When it's convenient." She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Whatever. Trunks, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He shrugged. Pan smiled a little, thinking of a good question.

"Did you have a serious girlfriend in America?" Bra perked at this question, obviously curious.

"Her name was Narissa." He nodded. Pan wanted to ask him what happened, but she only got one question. Suddenly she wanted to do more rounds. She was highly jealous of some girl she hadn't met. What had happened with Narissa? Why did he look so sad when he said her name? What was going on here, with _her_ Trunks? She tried to relax her shoulders as Trunks asked Bra the question. She chose truth and Trunks asked her if she were still a virgin. She blushed and refused to answer at first, glancing from Goten to Trunks to Pan. 

"She'd better be." Goten responded for her and the girls gave him questioning looks. Trunks just nodded in agreement.

"It's none of your business, but I am. Anyway, someone should be asking Panny that..." Her eyes traveled over to the other girl as Pan blushed.

"No way, it's none of anyone's business, especially theirs." Pan frowned. Goten clenched his fists.

"You'd better be." He repeated the words again. Pan knew Bra only wanted to take the heat from herself, having almost lost 'it' with Larson, but even so she didn't appreciate the attention. Bra asked Pan the question, starting the new, and last round.

"Dare." She answered, still not receiving her last dare yet. 

"I dare you to not mention Trunks' ex, Narissa for the rest of the night." Bra smiled, knowing this would keep Pan from asking Trunks the question next, Bra had a plan for those two and she needed to ask Trunks 'the question'. Pan nodded angrily and turned to Goten, asking him instead since she had a score to settle.

"Dare." He answered as she dared him to go a whole day without eating meat. He frowned, knowing this was his payment for commenting on her love life. Goten looked to Bra, like he'd previously agreed or something, and asked her next.

"Truth." She smiled. He sighed, knowing he couldn't take out his frustration on someone now. He'd have to suffer without meat on his own. 

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked, taking everyone by surprise. Bra's eyes downshifted as if her carpet was suddenly fascinating and she nodded slowly.

"Once, but he never knew." Pan was alert suddenly, Bra had never told her about this. Who had she loved? She wanted to play this game another round desperately now, but she wasn't going to risk someone asking her that same question.

"Trunks." Bra called to him, waiting for him to pick.

"Tr--" He started to say truth but was frightened she would ask about Narissa and decided against it. "Dare." Bra smiled wildly. 

"Great!" She yelped and nodded to Goten. 

"Okay, Pan, here goes your dare." 

"What?" Pan shot up, could they do this? "This isn't a combination effort." She whined. 

"Shut up." Bra told her. "And lay down." Pan lifted her eyebrows and complied.

"Trunks, I'm going to put some whipped cream somewhere on this beautiful girls body. You're going to lick if off as your dare." She smiled maliciously. Trunks frowned. He wanted to say he wouldn't do it, if he had been a sore game player he would have, but saiyan pride wouldn't let him.

Bra ran to get the whipped cream and was back within seconds. She was lifting Pan's navy sweater slightly as she sprayed the cream on the girls belly button. She would have put it on her mouth if she knew Pan would let him lick it out. But Pan never would, she'd just swallow it and declare this game over.

"I'm going to get you, Bra." Pan whined. Bra only laughed.

"Okay Trunks, lick it off. Every bit of it." Trunks looked down at Pan, lying with whipped cream sprayed across her stomach, frowning. He laughed.

"Hurry up, Trunks. It's cold." She complained, but it was interrupted by his warm mouth near her soft skin. He hovered there for a moment, letting his breath caress her before dipping his head onto her stomach. She gasped as his tongue slowly traced the whipped cream, licking it off her body. His tongue moved in circles around her navel as his lips gathered what the tongue missed. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and she was sure he could feel it pulsating through her stomach. Without lifting his mouth he traced soft kisses along her lower abdomen. She squirmed unconsciously and he laughed to himself, his tongue doing a magnificent job getting the cream off her body. His lips were soft as they massaged her stomach, she thought it was bare now, but his mouth was still sucking softly at her navel. She wiggled again as his tongue slid inside her belly button, sinuously. Her eyes rolled to the top of her head. 

It just felt so good to have him next to her body, his mouth on her. She wanted him to roam more places, she had to bite her lip just to keep the moan inside her throat from flowing out. She had never wanted someone so badly before, especially when two other people were standing in the room watching their every move. He moved his head up to look at her, her face was flushed. Maybe he thought she was embarrassed, everyone else did, but more likely than not he was reading the look correctly. She was highly turned on. She wiped her stomach off and sat up, sending Bra death glares. 

"_That's_ why I said only two rounds." She frowned and stood up. "I'm done playing your stupid games. Find something else to do, _now_." She warned her friend. Bra nodded, expecting this from Pan.

A/N: So, what'd you think? Long, boring, stupid? Let me know! And just a tid bit of fyi: I _like_ Anne of Green Gables (Which I don't own)…. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I don't know what Trunks whispered to Pan in the last chapter, he never told me. -whimper- It was something funny or sweet enough to make her giggle. Either way, it wasn't of much significance, use your imagination…it could be anything you want it to be. 

I'm going to thank all of my reviewers to date (12/12/02): Kris, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, sugar, Panchan, Princess M-chan, DBZChicky501, madd, Malik, TrunxChic, :o), aoao ^_^, DBPrincess116, BlueSilk, and cocoabear! Thank you guys!!

I'm going out of town on Friday so this'll be my last update until Tuesday…I think Tuesday. Sorry. 


	4. Midnight Movies wmilk and 2 spoons of su...

****

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Would you stop rubbing it in my face?**  
A/N: **Wow. Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I'll be thanking each of you personally next chapter, gotta hurry and update this and I'm lazy. -sheepish smile- I can't believe I got so many! Anyways, here's the next chapter. (by the way, Princess M-Chan, the only way I update this so quickly and it's so long is because I already had the first 6 chapters written before I posted any of it. I wasn't sure if it was good enough…) 

****

Midnight movies with milk and 2 spoons of sugar

Pan sat on her bed, looking out the window at the falling snow. Seeing the crystals dance and spin about her window reminded her of last week, when she'd been snowed in at Bulma's house. Last week, when Trunks' tongue had a party on her stomach. She still couldn't shake the shivers when she thought about it. She hadn't been comfortable around him since then. And that was no good because Bra was having another movie night tonight and Pan couldn't miss it because Marron wasn't going to be there. She was on vacation with her parents, despite her whines and groans her mother and father thought it would be a good idea for her to go with them anyway.

Marrons absence meant two things, if Pan didn't go Bra would whine and complain and call until she changed her mind. Or until Videl and Gohan got tired of hearing the phone ring and made Pan go over there anyway. And that Trunks would be more observant of Pan, since the object of his affection wasn't there to distract him. 

Inwardly, Pan groaned thinking of how extra sweet Trunks had been acting towards her lately. It was like he'd done something that he knew she would find out about, eventually, and when she did he would be in so much trouble. She was just waiting to find out what the big error in his ways was. Maybe he felt bad about the whole truth or dare thing...maybe?

"He probably wishes he'd never put his mouth on me." Pan spoke aloud as she turned from the frozen pieces of heaven that were falling on Earth. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a red sweater, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a white turtle neck. She didn't know how long she was going to stay with Bra, but the girl had told her it would be more than just tonight. But she knew it couldn't be that long because Christmas was about five days away and she'd have to be back before then. She grabbed her denim bag and placed the sweaters in it as well as three different jeans, two extra low cut, all hip-huggers, and her Christmas gifts for the Briefs. She was about to head out.

Her mother thought it would be a good idea for her to leave before the snow got too heavy. It was expected to blizzard later in the night and she was cold just thinking about it. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it over her long, dark brown and black sweater, picked up her bag, and headed down the stairs. 

Bra was sitting on the living room floor, staring at her brother. All week she'd tried to get him to talk about this girlfriend of his and he hadn't even given her the time of day until this morning. She was breaking him, she knew it, but she couldn't quite get him to talk. There was something serious about this Narissa, it was obvious in his eyes when he spoke her name. Had he loved her? Bra sighed and leaned forward, asking him for the hundredth time.

"Tell me about Narissa." He groaned and leaned back in the chair. 

"When's Pan-chan coming?" He looked down at his watch and back up at Bra.

"She's not coming. And you shouldn't call her Pan-chan, you're not her boyfriend." Bra smiled at her brother's shocked reaction. 

"I can call her whatever I want, it's only a joke. What do you mean she's not coming?" He looked at the pile of movies on the floor, sure his sister was lying. 

"It doesn't matter, you didn't answer me. Tell me about Narissa." 

"What do you want to know about Narissa?" He asked, exhausted and tired of hearing his ex's name. She grinned happily and sat up as if she were about to hear the biggest scoop of the century.

"How long did you two date?" 

"About seven months." He answered nonchalantly. Her eyes widened. That was like centuries for Trunks. He'd never even thought about the same girl for more than a week in his dating years around Bra. She smiled, goofily.

"Did you love her?" His eyes shifted after she asked the question.

"Narissa and I...we...I was going to ask her to marry me...." Bra coughed, not expecting that.

"What happened!" He sighed and rolled his eyes into his head sadly, as though the memory was too hard to bare.

"She didn't know me the way I thought she had. And apparently, I didn't know her at all. It just didn't work out, is all. Love isn't all people make it out to be, you know? It's a lot more to it than that, sometimes it takes more than will to make a relationship work." Bra wrinkled her brow and cocked her head to the side.

"What would it take for you to make a relationship work with someone?" 

"Well, she would have to be...." He paused, thinking about it for awhile. "She would have to know me, how I feel, think, what I like. She would have to understand me, the whole saiyan thing and all. She would have to love me, unquestionably. She would have to give herself to me just as I would give myself to her. I want to feel like I'm the only one she's ever wanted, because when I'm with her she'll be that only one for me....When I find that girl I'll marry her. But she would have to know how I take my coffee." He said the last part with distaste, as though some awful thought were coming to mind. Had that been Narissa's folly? Did she forget the way her brother drank his coffee? That was a silly thing to get upset about.

Trunks caught the frown on Bra's face and knew what she was thinking. 

"That was just another way for me to say 'she needs to know who I am'." 

"Why would a girl need to know how you take your coffee in order for you to marry her?" She said it as though it were the stupidest thing to ever want, Trunks laughed and shook his head. Then, after a pause she asked, "How _do_ you take your coffee?"

"With milk and two spoons of sugar." Pan wrinkled her brow from the walkway.   
-How long had she been there- Bra wondered. "Why are you talking about how he likes his coffee?" She asked Bra.

"What did you say?" Bra asked Pan to repeat her statement. Pan misinterpreted.

"Why are you talking about-" She began to repeat the question.

"No, no. Before-" Trunks cut Bra off in the middle of her cutting Pan off.

"You said Pan wouldn't be here." 

"I lied." Bra stated simply and turned back to Pan. Before she could ask her to repeat anything Trunks cut her off again.

"How long have you been there, Panny?" Pan winced from the name he'd called her, a childhood torture, and shrugged.

"I just got here. When I heard Bra say something about your coffee." She walked over to the couch and sat her bag down before taking a seat. "Why are you two in here talking about that?"

"Boredom." Trunks answered as Bra dropped her mouth in astonishment. She couldn't get one word in and that just wasn't natural. Bra always got to talk, whether anyone else did or not was their problem. But she always got her voice heard.

"Pan!" She yelled as they snapped their heads to look at her. Couldn't they see she was trying to help out in their measly lives?

"What Bra?" Pan asked in an exhausted voice.

"Can we go up to my room? Girl talk." She offered her brother an explanation as the doorbell rung. Pan nodded and Bra pulled her up the stairs. 

"What is it?" Pan asked, once they'd made it into Bra's room. Pan sat, after Bra gave her a stern look, and prepared for some sort of long ramble. She'd half expected it to be about Larson, when Bra asked her to repeat herself.

"When you first came into the room, what did you say?" Bra asked the question slowly, as if she were a detective about to crack a case.

"I said, 'why are you guys talking about that?', or something to that affect." 

"No, no!" She yelled, agitated. "_Before_ you said all that, you said...." 

"Oh, I don't know Bra. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me re-enact the scene, then. "Trunks," she began as if Trunks were in the room. "How do you take your coffee?" Pan laughed. "This is where you walked in and said...."

"With milk and two spoons of sugar." Bra squealed. 

"That's what I thought you said." She shouted with glee.

"Only, you didn't say 'Trunks' before your question. Or, I didn't hear it." Bra's face dropped.

"So you responded with how _you_ take _your_ coffee?" She frowned.

"No, I don't like coffee." Pan shook her head. 

"I was just making sure." Bra laughed with delight and sat down, calm again.

"That's it?" Pan frowned at the girl. "That's the 'girl talk' you pulled me up here to discuss? How your brother drinks his coffee?"

"Well, if you like, we can talk about how long you've been in love with him." Pan rolled her eyes and ignored the girl.

"Speaking of love," Pan had a devious glint in her eyes. "Who were you 'in love' with that never knew?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bra tried to play innocent, but Pan knew she was no angel.

"You know perfectly well. When we were playing truth or dare, you said you'd been in love. Now I want to know who with. You never told me about this. Larson?"

"Whoa, now _you're_ talking a mile a minute. That's my job." Bra laughed, but Pan wouldn't be swayed.

"Listen, I just don't want to talk about it, kay? It's embarrassing." 

"So, it's not Larson 'cause I know all about that asshole. I don't know what persuaded you to date that jerk." 

"Okay, but he's dumped now so we can drop it." She rolled her eyes, hating to think of her recent ex-boyfriend, the same boyfriend who'd tried to pressure her into sleeping with him. Just because they were seniors didn't mean they were too old _not_ to sleep with one another, but he'd tried to make her think that anyway.

"I don't care how embarrassing it is, I'm your best friend and I demand to know." Pan stuck her tongue out at Bra, crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"I asked you about Trunks a while ago, and you never answered me."

"And I never will, it's non-" She paused, realizing this wasn't going to help her win her point with Bra. If she said 'non of you business' then Bra would copy that as her excuse as well. That wouldn't do, Pan wanted to know who this guy was. It wasn't like Bra to keep her crushes a secret. This was _Bra_. It was Pan's job to hide her feelings, Bra was always open.

"Listen, just drop it. I'll never have him so it doesn't matter." Pan's eyebrows lifted. Now she was more curious. A guy that Bra couldn't have? He'd have to be one hell of a guy. Bra was gorgeous and every guy knew it and was glad to get attention from her. "I think Goten is here anyway, let's go back downstairs." Bra didn't wait for Pan to agree, she just walked ahead. This was serious, she wasn't even smiling as she walked out the room. Maybe this guy had broken her heart...could there be that much about Bra that Pan didn't know? Did Marron know? Pan was clenching her fists as she walked out of the room.

"How do you know how my brother likes his coffee, Pan?" Bra whispered as Pan caught up with her. Pan shrugged.

"Just do."

"What's his favorite color?"

"If this is one of your schemes to get me to admit I'm in love with him, forget it." Pan whispered as they paused on the stairs. 

"No, no. I was just curious." Bra smiled. "Just wanted to know if you knew." Pan shrugged again.

"Lavender." She answered as if Bra had asked what two plus four was.

"It's blue, Pan." Bra corrected her. 

"No, it's lavender, same as his hair. He just doesn't admit it often."

"No, it's blue. He's _my_ brother." Bra seemed upset.

"Maybe, but you didn't even know how to make his coffee." She teased her.

"I'm going to ask him." She marched down the stairs.

"I already told you, he doesn't admit it!" Pan whispered in a harsh tone, following Bra down the rest of the stairs.

"Trunks," Bra was already asking. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish the question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered quickly, looking at Goten awkwardly. Bra looked satisfied towards Pan. Pan shook her head.

"You're a liar, Trunks." Pan informed the boy. "Blue is not your favorite color." His cheeks ripened slightly as he looked away from her. Bra studied him and frowned.

"It really is lavender? I thought Pan was lying just to make me think she knew you better than I did. Damn." Bra's forehead wrinkled as she thought this through. Then she smiled again. "Never mind, this is better." She laughed. "My best friend knows my brother better than I do. Either I'm really bad at this sibling thing or she's really good." Pan smiled, happy she had won, and took a seat on the couch next to Goten.

"Hi, uncle Goten." She said loudly, reminding Bra that she hadn't spoken. Bra snapped out of her thoughts, looked at Goten sheepishly and waved. -That wasn't like Bra, that was more of a Goten move. What is her mind on?- Pan wondered. She knew Bra was up to something, but she wasn't sure what. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know what it was Bra was up to. Pan simply shrugged the feeling off as Bra sat down on the opposite side of her. 

"What are we going to do?" Goten asked as Pan laughed. Things were returning back to normal now, couldn't Goten see all the movies on the floor? What did he think they were going to do, play catch with them? Bra sighed at his question and oblivious look.

"What do you think we're going to do, lug head?" She reached across Pan and hit his side. "It's called 'movie night' for a reason." Now Trunks joined Pan's laughter, watching Goten's face as Bra smacked his shoulder. He could easily tear her apart, the hit hadn't hurt, and yet he was rubbing it. She'd wounded his pride. His cheeks turned crimson as he nodded.

"Can we eat first." He asked her, almost timidly. She let out a loud sigh and stood up, highly annoyed. 

"I don't care." She answered in the tone a mother would use on a four year old who was asking for ice cream, for the hundredth time. "You have to fix your own food, though. I'm not your mother, or your servant." She walked over to the kitchen and soon everyone else was following. 

"Trunks, do you want some coffee?" Bra asked Trunks, a devious look on her face. "Pan can fix it." Pan frowned, obviously annoyed by being volunteered for such and action. Trunks looked down at his last sandwich then back up at Bra as if he were asking why he would want coffee with sandwich meat. Pan giggled.

"No thank you, Bra." He frowned and took a bite of the sandwich. 

"I never said I'd fix him any coffee." Pan mumbled as she finished her last sandwich.

"Whatever." Bra waved her hand to dismiss the comment and poured herself of glass a juice. 

"How come you didn't ask me if I wanted juice?" Trunks asked, giving her glass a longing look.

"Because I wasn't offering juice." Bra answered shortly.

"_You_ weren't offering coffee either. Apparently I was." Pan rolled her eyes as she put her plate in the dishwasher. 

"It was just a suggestion, Pan." Bra smiled innocently at her.

"Okay, why wasn't I offered _anything_." Goten looked wounded as his eyes wandered for more food. Bra laughed and handed him her glass of juice, she'd already swallowed half of it.

"Better?" She asked him, a cute smile on her lips.

"It's half empty." Goten complained, the smile wiped away.

"It's half full!" She stated sternly, as though they'd had the conversation a million times before. He wrinkled his brow and just before her hand reached out to snatch the glass back, he picked it up. 

"All right then. Anything is better than nothing." He gulped the juice and sat it on the table. "More please?" He asked sweetly, knowing she'd never fulfill the request.

"If you want more juice, get up and get it yourself." She informed him of the procedure he should embark upon to get more liquid in the glass.

"But you're so much closer than I am to the container. If you'd just pour the juice in the cup then I'd be happy. Don't you want to see me happy?" He whimpered as she ignored his pleas.

"I'm not your mother, she's the one who babies you too much. Not me mister. If you want more juice, get it." She repeated, unwavering in her decision. He sighed as Pan laughed at them. 

"Hey, I asked for some juice. You knew I wanted it but you gave your juice to Goten. What's that about?" Trunks frowned again as he swallowed his last piece of sandwich. "You offer me coffee and no juice." 

"If you want juice, you tell Pan to fix it." Bra informed him. He looked confused.

"What do I have to do with anything?" Pan asked, exasperated. "First coffee and now juice? I'm not his mother either. At least you two are related." She pushed past Bra, obviously upset about something. 

"I'll just get my own juice." Trunks said quietly as Pan stormed out of the room. Trunks got up and Goten used to opportunity to get what he wanted.

"Could you get me some too, while you're up?" Bra laughed at the way he'd manipulated Trunks, who complied with a scorn on his face directed toward Goten. She walked into the living room to discover what pissed Pan off.

"Pan, what's wrong with you?" She called as she stepped into the room. Pan was sitting in the loveseat that was positioned next to the couch. It was where Trunks always sat. Bra bit the inside of her lip to keep the smile from showing. 

"If you're trying to _prove_ that I'm in love with your brother by getting me to do things for him, it's not going to work. Just mind your own business." She snapped. 

"I wasn't..." Bra was taken back. Had her best friend just told her to 'mind her own business'? That wasn't in the friend description. 

"You were just dying to embarrass me in there. Trunks has to think I told you something about him, the way you're shamelessly trying to get me to throw myself at him." She was whispering, knowing that the saiyans in the other room had excellent hearing. 

"I would never embarrass you. If that's what you thought I was doing-" 

"Save it, Bra. You were getting a kick out of it too. I saw the way you were holding in the laughter. Like I said, mind your business, for once." Bra was furious now, Pan had just made a complete fuss over nothing. Bra hadn't been laughing at her, on the inside or the out. She was only trying to get Pan and Trunks to see how they belonged together. But maybe her friend didn't want her help, didn't need her help. Maybe Pan wasn't in love with Trunks, maybe Trunks wanted nothing do with her. Bra didn't know how either of them felt and neither would ever admit it if they were in love. So maybe she _should _mind her own business, if Pan got hurt it'd be Bra's fault. And Trunks...her own brother...if he got hurt it would destroy him. He was already heartbroken as it was.

But she knew Trunks felt something for Pan. She saw it when he looked at her, she wasn't imagining these things. And Pan, she had always been in love with Trunks. Ever since the sixth grade when....what _did_ happen? Bra didn't know, Pan never told her. But it didn't matter now, Pan had always loved him. 

"I'm....I'm sorry." Bra found herself saying, still not resolved on whether she should mind her business or not. Pan was only being defensive because she thought Trunks wasn't interested. How could someone be so oblivious? 

"It's fine." Pan said after a second. "Maybe I over-reacted. If so, I'm sorry too." Pan looked away, she didn't make apologies often. It was against her saiyan pride to bow down, admitting she was wrong about something wasn't done often. Even if it were obvious that she was wrong. 

She shifted in the chair as Trunks and Goten walked in. How had they had such perfect timing? Pan wondered. Trunks looked at her curiously as Bra and Goten sat on the other couch, flipping the movie on. Why was he staring at her in that particular fashion? She shifted in the chair again as he walked toward her. He paused, as if he were unsure of something, and then sat down next to her. -Oh- Pan nearly said aloud. She sat in the wrong seat. She started to get up but it was that pride in her again. Admitting she'd made two mistakes in such a close proximity of time wasn't in her plans. She'd grin and bear sitting so close to him on the small chair, just until this movie was over...what was it? She nearly groaned as she saw the big boat. 

It was Titanic. She'd have to sit next to him, inhaling his soapy smell and seeing his beautiful hair, for the next three hours. She'd have to feel his body warmth and she would have to stay sitting up, she didn't want to be too close to him if she didn't have to. For three hours. She'd have to sit up and watch three hours worth of boring movie. There was no action in this movie. -Maybe,- She tried to sooth herself. -Maybe he'll move. Maybe I can get up and go get something to eat and then get on the big couch.- Just as she thought it, Bra stretched her legs out on the remainder of the chair and placed her head on Goten's knee. They weren't moving, especially not Bra, so that she wouldn't have to sit next to Trunks. And if they asked her why she didn't want to sit there she wouldn't be able to explain. He didn't seem to mind that she was sitting there, so that would not be an excuse she could use. -Get a hold of yourself, Pan.- She tried to calm her nerves. -It's just a seat for Dende's sake. It's not like the world is falling apart. It's just a seat. You don't even have to touch him.- At that moment he laid his head on her shoulder, his objective being sleep.

"Do you mind?" He asked without looking up. "I hate this movie." He didn't know if she answered him or not, he was out that fast. Pan sighed, she was never going to think of anything that could go wrong again. It was Murphy's law, anything that could go wrong, would. 

Goten was rubbing his fingers along the side of Bra's face, through her hair. She was asleep, still in his lap, smiling from the comfort of the situation. His head was rested on the back of the chair and his eyes were only half open, and he was probably not even aware that he was doing it. Bra shifted her head on his lap and he snapped his eyes open. He looked around the room, remembering where he was, and then relaxed. It was only Bra. He smiled and rested his head again, allowing his fingers to continue the caress. Soon everyone was asleep again.

Trunks was stretched all the way out on the love seat, his legs falling slightly over the side of it. He was lying on one side and Pan was lying on the other, they were facing each other and his arms were wrapped around her. Their legs were entwined and Pan was trapped between the chair and Trunks. Her arm was placed on his waist and the movie was completely over. The silence of the blank screen woke her up and she had to stifle the yell in her throat when she realized someone's arms were wrapped around her. 

Then she remembered where she was, it was only Trunks. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly moved her arm from around him. She was trying to get out of the 'embrace' they were in without waking him up. Her hand was free now and she very slowly inched her leg away from his, untangling their bodies. She tried to get up without moving the couch too much, but the second her body was up his arms had found her again and were pulling her back down. She let out a quiet moan of annoyance and started to untangle her body once again. 

This cycle repeated a couple of times before Pan became completely upset. He just kept pulling her back down. She was seconds from just shoving him off the couch and then moving. Maybe if she did that he'd wake up and realize what he was doing. Not that she minded being in his arms, it was just that she needed to get up. She had to use the bathroom and she didn't want to have to pee right there. Still, his skin was so soft, she smiled and rubbed her cheek across his arm happily. Sure, she couldn't have him any other time, but he was sleep now, what would he care? As if in response to her affection, he pulled her closer to him. Her heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes. Damn her bladder, this was almost heaven. She had to remember to be around him while he was sleeping, more often. 

She gently placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, trying once again to get up. He relented, slightly, and she moved her body up, at least she could see past his broad shoulders to the T.V. now. She was almost up but as fate would have it, he pulled her back down again. This time her anger shot up and she squirmed.

"Trunks, let me go." She almost pleaded.

"I don't want to." He responded, to her surprise. "I'd like to keep you here." He smiled but his eyes were still closed. He was still asleep. She sighed and was about to say something else when a voice interrupted from the hall. It made her jump. 

"Just lower your ki, dear." Bulma informed her. Pan lifted her eyebrows, but didn't argue. She lowered her ki and tried _once again_ to get up. This time, he didn't pull her back down. She sighed with relief and jumped off the couch. She wanted to ask Bulma how she knew that would work but she had to run to the bathroom, there was not time. When she got back out, Bulma wasn't down there anymore. -Maybe I'll ask her later- Pan thought. 

Bulma smiled to herself as she walked back into her room with the water she'd went out to the kitchen to get. She hadn't known, until then, that Trunks was in love with Pan. They looked so cute cuddled on her couch. Why hadn't she been able to tell before now? Pan had been so good about hiding her emotions and Trunks was the product of his father, she never would have guessed. But still, it was plain and clear before her. He was in love with her. No one would lay with someone that way and not love them.

Sure, Goten and Bra had been the same way on the other chair, but that was no surprise. Bra had been in love with Goten for as long as Bulma could think about Bra liking boys, and that was a long time. But Trunks and Pan....no, that was different, new to her. She had seen the way he located her ki and pulled her close to him. It reminded her of Vegita. She'd never been able to tell Vegita that he did it, she just loved it when he did it so much she couldn't risk telling him. He might have found a way to stop it. 

She thought back to the first time he'd ever done that to her. She was so scared when he grabbed her. She'd thought, -I could have sworn he was sleeping. Now look, he's pulling me onto the bed with him.- The remembrance brought a smile to her face. For, not even the strongest warrior with the coldest heart could control what he did in his sleep. He loved her and that's how she found it out. In his sleep, he scanned for her ki, and that took a lot considering her ki was so small compared to the saiyans, and then he would pull her to him and hold her there. She asked him why he did it, while he was asleep one time, and he'd told her it was because he liked for her to be next to him. Ever since then, she enjoyed it when he pulled her body next to his. 

She was beaming as she thought of Trunks and Pan together. She was so adorable, trying to get up and frustrated when he pulled her back down. The more angry she got, the higher her ki rose, and the closer he pulled her to him. And she couldn't even figure out why. He'd even said he didn't want to let her go. Bulma couldn't wait until they were together, she'd been dying for Trunks to mend his broken heart. Narissa had been so wrong to him, using him for his money. She remembered how surprised she was when he called and told her he might be getting married. And how sad she felt when he told her that Narissa wasn't the one. That foolish girl, she'd never paid attention to Trunks at all. She knew nothing about him, not even something as simple as how he drank his coffee; with milk and two spoons of sugar. She shrugged off the thoughts, put the water on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. Vegita was already pulling her to him.

A/N: I'll try and update soon. By the way: I think it was Murphy's law (anything that could go wrong, would)…but I could be wrong…I don't know so don't yell if I'm an idiot. Leave a review if you want. Some constructive criticism/advice. So requests or disappointments. I can't fix it if you don't tell me I did it wrong…and aoao, Trunks is going to talk about why he never called her one day (but I haven't written that part yet and I'm already on like chapter 7 so…just be patient). Thank you guys for reading this!

~WitchyPrincess~


	5. Simple Mistakes and Goodbyes

****

  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, but you already knew that by now.  
A/N: You guys overwhelm me with reviews! I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much, I feel so special. Well, here it is, the next chapter. Oh, and just incase you haven't figured it out: -Text- = thoughts. And "Text" =dialogue. Cause if you didn't know that -these are thoughts- this chapter might be a tad bit confusing….Oh, and please don't hate me for the way this ends. -crosses fingers- I would have updated this yesterday but, finals, you know? ;) anyway, here you go:

****

Simple mistakes and Goodbyes

"Oh, come on Trunks, don't tell me you're modest now." Pan teased, holding the phone closer to her ear. She had been talking to Trunks and the subject of relationships popped up. He wanted to hear about the creeps she'd gone out with but she changed the subject on him. Narissa had been on her mind since he admitted he'd had a serious girlfriend.

"I'm not modest, I just don't like to talk about it." He protested. Pan pouted, even though he couldn't see her.

"You won't even tell me about it? _Me_?" She whined.

"Especially not you." He nearly whispered it but she heard him anyway.

"What?" She asked, taken back, her playful mood suddenly darkened.

"I mean, you just...seem to be the only one who still sees me as someone with at least a little common sense. I would hate to spoil that image by telling you about it." He stammered but recovered quickly. He didn't want her to know how stupid he'd been in that relationship. Not Pan, especially not Pan. 

"It was that bad?" She lifted her eyebrows. "Now you _have_ to tell me. Did she hurt you? Cause that's what it sounds like." Trunks could hear the protective tone in Pan's voice, he thought it was sweet. He laughed softly.

"Dating her was a mistake, that's all." He tried to make it clear that he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore, but she wasn't giving up. 

"There's more to it than that." Pan prodded, not believing him.

"It was just a simple mistake." He shrugged his shoulders, but she wasn't aware of it through the phone. 

"So what. Did she leave you, did you leave her? What am I asking, of course you left her. Who would be crazy enough to leave you?" She blushed almost immediately after the words tumbled from her mouth. She hopped he wouldn't take that to mean...well what it had meant. She would be too embarrassed if he brought it up. 

"Yeah, I left her. But I wouldn't have if she'd really cared for me." 

"You mean you actually found someone that wasn't interested in you, _Trunks_? I don't believe you." Pan was shaking her head and he could almost see her doing it from the tone of voice she was taking with him.

"It's true though. I was...well, I thought I was in love with her. But," He paused as Pan's heart sunk into her stomach. She took a deep breath of air and swallowed hard, she hadn't been prepared for him to tell her that. Why should she care so much? -The way I feel for him...It is only a crush.- She told herself silently, in an attempt to calm her nerves, as he continued on.

"She wasn't really...well she didn't feel the same way. See it happened like this, Narissa knew I was rich and she used me. She became whatever I wanted her to be, and she was good at it too. So I thought that I loved her, when really I was in love with this image she'd created for me to love. And if it hadn't been for her little mistakes I would have never figured it out." 

"What kind of 'little mistakes' are you talking about?" Pan questioned.

"Oh, like forgetting what side of the bed I liked. What kind of breakfast I ate. What T.V. shows I wouldn't watch. You know, the little things like that. The things that let someone notice you care." Pan frowned, he'd slept with Narissa? Sometimes Trunks made her feel like a little girl, and suddenly she was very inexperienced.

"And how you take your coffee." Pan filled in, more to herself than Trunks. She was recovering and thinking back on the conversation with Bra. That's what they had been talking about. 

"Exactly." He smiled to himself and nodded his head. -It should have been you, Pan. Then this never would have happened.-

She sat on the other end, speechless, stunned for a second. Had she heard right? Certainly not. He couldn't have said what she thought he said...-I'm losing my mind- she thought. Surely he didn't wish _she_ were his girlfriend.

"What should have been me?" She asked, finally, after the long pause of silence. 

"What?" Trunks asked, startled.

"What you just said. What did you mean, 'it should have been me'?" Trunks coughed nervously. He hadn't said that out loud...

"I didn't _say_ anything, Panny. But since you want to bring yourself into the mix, it _is_ your turn. Tell me about those guys you dated." He laughed, nervously trying to change the subject. He hadn't said that aloud, he resolved. There was no way. 

"I'm sure you said-" Pan stopped. She must have imagined it, but she was sure she hadn't. She heard it plain and clear, she was sure because her heart had even paused in beat. He'd said: 'It should have been you, Pan. Then this never would have happened." She'd heard it. He just didn't want to admit it. "Never mind. I don't want to talk about them. There were four and nearly each one of them were jerks. One used me to get to Bra. One went out with me because of a bet...that was the excuse it took to get him to ask me out. Coward. The other two....well one was a pig, let's leave it at that. And the other was just a really good friend in the end. Harrison. He was the sweetest, and my first-" She stopped, not wanting to admit that part, it was too ridiculous. 

Trunks' heart skipped a beat. She wasn't going to leave it at 'first' was she? He'd kill this guy, first. Surely Pan had never...but hadn't Bra said that they should be asking Pan if she were a virgin, not her? No, she was pure. She was going to be pure until he...he cut his thoughts off. Why did he care if she were or not? It was none of his business. She was just his friend. Nearly a little sister to him. Nothing more. Nothing else would ever become of it. But even as he tried to convince himself of that his fists were clenching. 

"Your first what, Pan?" He asked through clamped teeth. He told himself it was nearly brotherly affection. 

"Oh, sorry I think my mom is calling me. Dinner, you know?" She hung up the phone quickly and ran downstairs. 

"Mom," She yelled. "If Trunks calls, I'm eating. And then I'm sparring. And if Bra calls same thing. And Goten." She thought he might use them just until she picked up the phone so he could ask her that question again. "Okay, if _anyone_ calls, that's what I'm doing." She didn't want Trunks to know that Harrison had been the first and only person to kiss her, besides him. That she'd gone through three other boyfriends and never once had any of them tried to put a move on her. And even when Harrison had kissed her it didn't feel right, like they were meant to be friends. But he'd said he loved her. She sighed, remembering that's when she broke up with him. Here she was, eighteen and had only been kissed by two boys. One was a twelve year old Trunks and the other felt like he should have been her brother not her boyfriend. How strange, it should have been the other way around; Trunks should have been the brother figure. That didn't change the fact that later on that night she was staring at the wall thinking about him. 

It was hard for her to believe it was time for Trunks to go already. It seemed he'd only been there for a few minutes instead of weeks. Pan hardly thought she'd be upset when he left. She assumed she'd be relieved; finally she'd have her true appetite back. Finally, she wouldn't toss in her sleep and wonder stupid things like if he would ever notice her. Finally she would be free of him. 

But the thought only brought more heartache and pain into her life. She didn't want to think about him getting on that plane but the fact remained, in two days he was heading off. She would be seeing him for the last time until March. It was a hard thing to grasp. She didn't want to loose him again, especially since the last time he went away he seemed to forget all about her. Out of sight, out of mind. But she didn't want to mean nothing to him again. It was too hard for Pan. She'd been avoiding the Brief's residence for the past three days because she didn't want to see him, but tonight she had to. 

Christmas was over, but they hadn't opened the gifts she'd brought over yet. They didn't want to do it without her. Bulma still had up all the decorations and everything, they were going to pretend it was still the 25th of December. Still a while before Trunks had to leave. She was going to open all the presents they had for her and in return they would open what she had left after their last movie night. But the thought of seeing Trunks again made her stomach drop, she couldn't eat at all. She was nervous about him leaving, and something else....heartbroken. They had just gotten along so well the past few weeks, it was hard to imagine her life without him. 

It was almost as if he was her completion. She could tell him nearly everything, everything but her true feelings towards him, and he could in return share with her. He'd told her all about Narissa, his evil ex and since then they'd spent hours on the phone talking about her past 'relationships'. He was so thoughtful with her, considerate. He was everything she'd always wanted and never knew she had. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye. She sighed and stood up, resolved that she'd better leave. Videl and Gohan were waiting downstairs. 

"It's about time, Pan." Her mother commented with a wry smile. Pan sighed. 

"Sorry, I was just making sure everyone's gift was at the Briefs' house. I would hate to get there and be missing something. So I checked my list to make sure I took it all there last time." Okay, so maybe her lie was little too elaborate. Her face was pale and her mother could tell something was wrong. 

"Oh, honey, are you feeling alright?" Videl asked, worriedly stepping up to her daughter. She placed a hand on Pan's forehead but there was no fever. She looked Pan up and down. "You seem fine, but I don't think you are. What's wrong?" Videl asked as Pan shook her head.

"It's nothing. Maybe the start of a cold." Pan shrugged. "Do you think I should stay home?" She asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"No, you don't seem that sick. And if you stay you'll miss Trunks, you know he's leaving soon."

"I'll miss him whether I stay or not." Pan mumbled as she and her parents walked out the door.

"Huh?" Her mother asked, having not heard her.

"Nothing mom." She shook her head, but Gohan gave her a curious look. 

By the time they arrived, Goten and Chi-Chi were already there, so was Marron, Krillin, and Eighteen. They were the last ones left. Pan sighed and resolved to get this over with. It was the last time that she and Trunks would ever be in the same room and be friends, she felt it inside her. He wasn't coming back. And if he did, he wasn't coming back alone. There would be another Narissa, and this one wouldn't make those 'little mistakes', she would be everything for him. Maybe, she was even standing in this room. Pan's eyes traveled over to Marron, the girl was too beautiful not to hate. How could she compete with that? She swallowed hard, wondering what it would be like if Marron and Trunks got married. What would their kids look like? Would they have kids? Why wasn't she as pretty as Marron? She sighed and took a seat on the couch. 

She didn't notice that Goten was staring at her oddly. He walked over to her and took a seat, not bothering to speak for a long while. 

"Okay, Pan. I know something's wrong. Care to tell me what it is?" He asked quietly. Pan only shook her head, she didn't turn to face him. He sighed and got a little more comfortable, it was his way of saying he wasn't leaving until she talked.

"Fine. I'm just...I don't know. I'm tired, I guess." She shrugged, not being able to will the words 'distraught because Trunks doesn't love me' out of her mouth. He would laugh at her. She couldn't even tell him she was depressed that Trunks was leaving. He would know that she had a crush on him then. Everyone else was fine with him leaving, because he was coming back. Well, not Marron, but it was common knowledge that she was crazy for him. She was pouting like a baby and smothering his every move.

"Yeah." Goten said slowly and it was clear he didn't believe her. "Well, do you want some food? It'll give you some energy." He perked, but Pan shook her head. She looked at him as his smile dropped from his face. "Are you sick, Pan? You're not hungry?" Pan cracked a small smile. 

"Maybe I'll have a bite." She shrugged and stood up. Anything to get his prying eyes away. "It might give me some energy." She tried to liven her smile, he accepted that and walked away, first making sure she headed to the kitchen. Going in there was a mistake.

The only other person in there was the one she didn't want to see. Trunks was drinking some egg nogg and smiled as she walked into the room. 

"You want some?" For some reason, his whole face seemed brighter. She had no idea, but it had been just as dull as hers until he saw her step into the room. _He _wasn't even aware of the change his mood had taken, or the cause. 

She wondered why he was so cheery as she accepted the glass in his hands. When she sipped the drink her questions were answered. She coughed and gave it back to him.

"What's in this, alcohol?" She frowned as he nodded, breaking into a wild grin.

"Trunks, you shouldn't be drinking at this party." He laughed at her.

"It only has a little alcohol in it, Pan. It's not like I could get drunk from it. Besides, this was Vegita's. I didn't know it had alcohol in it." He was still laughing as he finished the sentence. She punched his shoulder lightly, not enjoying being the object of his joke. That's what had made him so happy. She resolved, angry that he thought messing with her was hysterical. He was only laughing harder. 

"Shut up, Trunks." She warned him. He 'awwed' at her anger and stifled his laughs. Her innocence was adorable. 

"So you didn't like it?" He asked, sipping the drink again. She wrinkled her brow and scowled at him. 

"_You_ like it?" She asked him skeptically. He nodded, but she knew he was teasing. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove. She picked up the tea pot and poured water in it, setting it back on the stove. "Well, you have your alcoholic egg nogg. I'll take the virgin hot chocolate." Speaking of 'virgin' his eyes traveled over her curiously. He was still wondering about the conversation they'd had earlier that week, she hadn't confirmed what Harrison had been her first of. 

"What?" She asked with a smile. "Oh, I know, you'd rather have my hot chocolate, huh?" She smiled as the tea kettle whistled. "So, how'd you get rid of Marron?" She changed the subject as she walked over to the counter with the tea pot.

"She's not obsessed with me, just upset that I have to leave. It's kind of cute." He smiled. Pan swore, having burned her arm on the tea pot, not expecting Trunks to say anything about Marron being 'cute'. She knew he'd show interest eventually, but she hadn't really wanted to admit it to herself. 

"Are you okay, Panny?" He asked as he walked over to her. He took her arm in his hand, softly, placing it under the faucet and turning it on. Cold water streamed over the cut as she nodded. 

"I'm fine, thanks Trunks." She looked at him, their bodies were too close for comfort. His breathing was falling on her lips and she wanted to kiss him. She pulled her hand from under the water and wiped off the excess. A red welt was forming on her skin. He ran his finger over it softly as if touching it could heal the wound. It was okay, she knew it wouldn't be there in two days, she was saiyan. But that didn't change the attention he was paying her arm. She smiled. 

"I'm okay." She said it again and pulled her arm away from him. He smiled as well and patted her shoulder.

"Be more careful." She grumbled, wanting to tell him that if he hadn't mentioned Marron being cute it wouldn't have happened. But that would be admitting jealousy. He seemed to be amused by her anger, as if he knew the cause. -Maybe he did, maybe he thought it was 'cute'.- She thought spitefully. His hands found hers and he held them, looking into her eyes.

"Seriously. Be more careful." He warned, giving her hands a squeeze. She nodded and fixed her face, not wanting him to take her scowl the wrong way. It was cute that he was concerned, she just didn't want to think of him with Marron. Ever. He smiled again and his head lowered slightly. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her lips, she was holding her breath. But his lips never pressed against hers, they met with her cheek and pecked it softly, quickly. She was shocked and disappointed at the same time. He squeezed her hands again before letting go. 

"I'd hate for something to happen to you." She nodded as he walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out the milk and gulped the last bit while she made her hot chocolate. It was gone before Trunks even had the chance to put the milk carton in the trash. She put her glass in the sink and they walked out of the kitchen together. 

"We're about to open the presents, Pan." Bra informed her as she stepped into the living room. "What were you and Trunks doing?" She looked from one to the other of them as they looked at each other. Before Pan could respond Bulma interjected.

"Hey, hey. Look who's standing under the mistletoe. You know the deal, you have to kiss her." 

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Pan. She had a horrified look plastered on her face as she looked up at the green leaf above her head. Sure enough, there was mistletoe. And standing right beside her was Trunks, they were under it. Bulma was referring to them. They would have to kiss....Her heart was pounding as she wondered if he was really going to kiss her. Her throat went dry and there weren't words to describe how she felt at that moment. 

Marron's mouth was half opened as Trunks leaned his head down, slowly his lips met hers. They pressed sweetly, softly at first as hers trembled beneath him. He really was kissing her. Almost suddenly, his lips pressed harder against hers and it sent warm shivers throughout her body. His lips parted hers and his tongue slid slightly inside her mouth. She held in the gasp as they parted. He didn't have to do that. A slight peck would have been sufficient.

Her face was flushed as she backed away from him. Everyone stared, Bulma with a smile and Gohan and Marron with scowls, but no one said anything. Pan felt the uneasiness and giggled nervously (anime style of course). She cleared her throat.

"Let's open the gifts, huh?" She blushed and lifted her shoulders up to her chin.

"Right." Bra chimed in and hopped off her chair. Bulma's smile was already spread all the way across her face as everyone sat down around the tree and pulled up a gift with their name on it. 

"Wait, Trunks, open mine first." Marron smiled at him, but it was obviously forced. She still hadn't recovered from the shock of watching Trunks kiss Pan. It was supposed to be her. She handed him a package that was blue and wrapped in a silver bow.

"I know blue is your favorite color." She smiled as Bra snickered under her breath. Pan tried to keep the smile from overtaking her face, knowing Marron would take it the wrong way but Marron didn't notice either way; she was concentrating on Trunks.

"Thanks, Marron." He smiled uneasily and pulled the ribbon off the present. He lifted the lid and pulled out the platinum necklace. He forced another smile on his face as he examined the necklace, it was really nice. He knew it was expensive, but it was too much. -I would have rather gotten a tie or shirt or something- He thought.

"That's what _I _got you." Pan smiled happily and looked at him. Trunks tilted his head, unsure of what she was talking about.

"You got me this necklace, too?" Pan laughed.

"No, a tie. You just said that you'd..." she stopped, hadn't he said it? Every one was looking at her curiously. "He said?..." 

Bra waited for her to finish the sentence but when she didn't, Bra jumped in. "He didn't say anything except 'thank you.'" Everyone gave her odd glances. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard..." She stammered off and handed him the gift, not noticing the way Vegita's eyebrows perked up. "Any way, here's the tie." She handed him the box, it was wrapped in white and green paper. He pulled out the lavender tie, it was a perfect match to his hair. She wanted to say 'because I know _lavender_ is your favorite color', but she fought the urge. He smiled.

"How did you find this?" He asked as he examined the silk tie.

"It wasn't easy." She shrugged. "But it was nothing." She looked away, not wanting him to think she'd put _too_ much effort into it.

"It's just a tie." Marron frowned, not understanding what was so great about it. It wasn't _just_ a tie, it was perfect. It was like someone had studied his hair for years and made a tie that exact color. It was the rarest article, considering his exact shade of hair was hardly ever seen by people. He knew she hadn't gotten it easily.

"Thank you." He smiled as everyone else exchanged more gifts.

Pan sat up in bed, looking at the leather encased binder. It was so professional. Trunks had given it to her, she couldn't believe he still remembered. She walked over to it and ran her hands over the smooth outside of it. She opened it and flipped through the blank pages, admiring the high quality of it all. She was eager to get to work, filling the pages. How did he know she still loved to draw? Her eyes were dreamy, but she didn't know it. She'd seemingly been walking on air since Trunks planted that kiss on her before they opened the presents. His gift to her was only the icing on the cake.

Now it wasn't so hard for her to imagine what it was like to be wrapped in his arms, enraptured by his kiss, to be loved by him. But that was a dangerous thing, he didn't love her. He never would. He was only amusing her with that kiss. He must have known about her crush. It would be like Trunks to amuse her that way, just to fulfill her wish, just this once. Was she stretching? Would he really do that for her? Well he had. 

She only hoped he didn't really know about her crush, that would be so embarrassing. But what other excuse would there be for that kiss? Perhaps it was just a joke. Her mind was reeling. There was so many things she wanted answers to, starting with why she was hearing things that she thought he'd said. 

But now was not the time. She put the book back down and headed for her bed. It was time for her to go to sleep. She pulled the covers back and climbed in bed, closing her eyes. Already, the dream she'd been having about Trunks since she was twelve came flowing back into her head. This time, the feelings weren't so made up and she had to wonder if she was dreaming.

It was time for Trunks to go back to America. Pan stood awkwardly in the Briefs' hallway waiting for him to come barreling down the stairs with his capsules. Bulma had called, insisting she come. "After all, you're like family. And I know Trunks would want to say goodbye." Her voice had come coercing over the phone line. Pan had agreed after a few more pleads. She really didn't want to be here. She didn't trust herself not to cry.

Bra was standing beside her, soon Bulma would been in the entryway and then Trunks. They would be on their way. Bulma had tried to talk Vegita into coming but he refused, saying his time would be better spent sparring in the G.R. He had nothing to fight. Bulma had even pointed this out to him, but it didn't matter. Fighting was in his blood and if it were a choice between saying goodbye to a boy who would be back in a few months or fighting, he would choose to fight. Always. Pan smiled to herself, she wished she were Vegita right about now; he had the right idea.

She played with her fingers and looked down at her feet as she waited. Bra sensed how uncomfortable she was and giggled slightly. 

"Sad to see him go?" She smiled at her friend and raised an eyebrow. To her surprise, Pan nodded. Bra didn't question any farther, she knew she wouldn't get anymore out of Pan.

"All right, you guys. Is everyone ready?" Bulma asked, walking into the room with a smile. She looked at Bra and Pan. "Oh, you're still waiting for Trunks to come down." They nodded and Bulma walked up to them, waiting as well. It was about that time that Trunks came down the stairs, running a hand through his hair. He was wearing a white sweater his mother had given him and some khaki pants. He looked nice, as usual. Pan wasn't aware of the smile that crept onto her face when she saw him but Bulma was.

"Well, then. Let's go." She smiled and walked over to the door.

"Really, mom, you don't have to see me to the airport. I can just fly there." 

"I know you can fly, Trunks. But you don't want to alarm the people at the airport, besides, I want to take you." She smiled at her son and walked out the door. He shrugged as they followed her and went along as well. They climbed into a Capsule Corp. plane and prepared for their ride to the airport.

By the time they got there the airport was packed with people, bustling around. Trunks knew he'd be in the line for hours, he'd have to pop his capsules open and let them check his baggage. It was such a bothersome feat, but still he chose this rather than simply flying to the United States. Somehow it was preferable. He was humming to himself as he got into the first line. His mother, Pan, and his sister were still standing by his side. He wanted to tell them they could go, but he knew his mother would insist on staying. 

His baggage was finally checked and he was in the waiting area. His plane was thirty minutes late. The weather was pretty bad and he expected the delay to be even longer than that. He was leaning back and forth on his feet, a nervous gesture, and looking about his surroundings. Pan was sitting on a chair tapping her fingers repeatedly. She seemed bored. Bra had headphones on, she was dead to the world. And his mother had gone to one of the food shops and ordered them more food. She wouldn't be back for a while, judging by the lines. 

He had planned on saying _something_ to Pan, anything to reassure her that this time he wouldn't disappear from her life, but he couldn't find the words now. And he knew if he were going to say anything this would have to be the time. He took the seat next to hers and thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to say anything to make himself look stupid, it was bad enough he'd spent the last few days of his time here pestering her about her old boyfriends. Then the other day, when he kissed her...He didn't know how she felt about it, but he knew where he stood. He wished he could do more of it. It was a shame she thought of him as a friend, she was more of his completion than anything else. That was where the problem was; when had he began to feel that way about his 'friend'?

But maybe he could salvage whatever relationship they had left by removing the uncomfortable in which he knew she was feeling right now. She wouldn't make eye contact with him at all. He sighed, knowing now that kissing her had been a mistake. At least, that was the way she must feel. He could tell because of the way she was acting now...she didn't think of him that way and never would. He had to rectify the situation.

"Pan," He paused as she turned to face him. He didn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry about...well the other day. Anyway, I'm coming back in a few months and I just hope things could stay the same between us. I'd hate to come back and find out that one of my best friends hates me again." She nodded but her whole face looked sad. The light in it was gone. Trunks felt like a complete jerk. Why had he kissed her? The mistake would never happen again, he'd never cross that friend boundary again. 

"I could never hate you Trunks." She spoke, finally. She'd become aware that her face was frowning, she didn't want him to see she was disappointed that he thought their kiss was a mistake. That he thought things should 'stay the same' between them. Then he might read into her true feelings. If he thought it was a mistake then who was she to argue? It just hurt, hurt that he'd never think of her as anything but a little girl. When her entire heart was his and he didn't even care. Why did he have to apologize? For a whole day she'd been walking on air and didn't realize it until now, now that her feet had been replanted, firmly on the ground. 

Bulma came back with her arms filled with food. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes were distant as if she were daydreaming about something. She handed three bags to Pan, four to Trunks, and two to Bra. They began eating immediately, as Bulma noticed the uneasy atmosphere between Pan and Trunks. Something was wrong. One of them had said something to the other in her absence that messed things up somehow. She frowned at this, wanting to pry and ask what it was that made them distant from each other. But she knew she couldn't, if they were to find each other it had to be without her help. If it was true love, whatever was wrong now wouldn't be wrong for long. Somehow they'd have to work it out. It was probably just the fact that Trunks was leaving. Maybe that was all it was. Pan's heart was broken. She looked heart broken. So did Trunks. Bulma settled that as the answer as she bit into her sandwich. The saiyans were already done with their food.

"Boarding flight 23, boarding call for flight 23." Trunks stood up and kissed his mothers cheek. That was his flight. Bra took off her headphones and gave her brother a hug.

"I'll see you in about three months? Promise? You're really coming home for good?" He laughed and patted her head lovingly. 

"Yes, B-chan. I'll be back in March. I promise." He smiled widely and kissed her cheek. He walked over to Pan and gave her a hug, everyone could see she didn't want to touch him. Bra wondered why. What had she missed while listening to her music?

"Have a nice life, Trunks-kun." Pan smiled, giving him that distant look; the same look she'd given him when he first got home. A frown pressed the corner of his lips. 

"I'll be back before you miss me." He tried to reassure her that she wasn't going to drop right out of his life. She didn't believe him, he could tell. 

-If only you knew how untrue that statement was- She thought. Trunks gave her the oddest glance. He'd been looking right at her, she hadn't _said_ anything. He was certain her lips hadn't moved. Was he hearing things now, like Pan had heard....Pan had heard his thoughts. He knew why, but he'd convinced himself that it had been a coincidence. That she just knew him well enough to know what he'd be thinking. But at their 'Christmas re-enactment', she'd read his mind perfectly. It was bond talk...his father had told him about it. But that couldn't be, he shouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. She wasn't interested in him. Why she heard his thoughts, he was aware. It was because he was in love with her. Somehow he'd fallen for her, but his plan was to change that during these three months away. Because he knew how uncomfortable she was around him when he cared for her so deeply, more deeply than she could feel for him.

But he'd heard her thoughts, that meant she cared for him...didn't it? If she did, he'd just made a huge mistake. He'd told her he only wanted to be friends. But if she cared for him enough that he heard her thoughts....he had been so wrong. But what could he do now? He had to fix it, but he had to leave. 

"Why are you staring at me like that, Trunks?" Pan spoke, annoyance in her voice. He shrugged, hugged her again, kissed her forehead and walked away. Pan closed her eyes, as if she were experiencing some kind of physical pain, and drew in a deep breath. Bulma and Bra's eyes were on her, she knew, but she'd rather do this than break down into the tears that were threatening to fall. It was far less embarrassing. She knew that once he walked on that plane, he'd be lost to her forever. All dreams, all hopes of ever being with him ended when his face disappeared into the crowd. Her little girl crush was over and her dreams of him would be gone. But she couldn't cry. If only he hadn't said she were a mistake. She could keep on living in ignorance, even if he felt she were a mistake. But it didn't matter, he had said it, and even if he took it back there would be no difference. Her heart was already closing, shutting out the world. She would never put herself in the position to be hurt again. She wouldn't be vulnerable around him again.

Trunks looked back on her, his heart pounding for he knew now what was happening. He was stupid. Unbelievably stupid. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were about to loose her balance. He wanted to run to her and tell her he was sorry. But he knew Pan. She wouldn't care. He'd said it and now he would have to live with it. But that didn't mean he was giving up. If only he'd known she loved him before those crucial seconds when he degraded his feelings for her. But that didn't matter now, he couldn't take it back. He was going to give her this time, time to cool off and possibly move on, no matter how much he hated the thought of her with someone else. 

But when he came back he would make things right. Whether she wanted him to or not. They were meant for each other, now that he knew she felt it too, he would stop at nothing to have her in his arms. Now that he knew she was just as in love with him as he was with her, he would make things right. No matter what resistance she put up. He was coming back for her and he couldn't wait. He turned around and headed for his plane.

Bulma placed a hand on Pan's shoulder as the girl slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Bulma, who seemed to completely understand what was happening. But there was no way she could know, Pan hadn't known how much she cared for him. Not until he broke her heart. She'd been telling herself it was just a crush. Why had she fallen in love with her best friend? Bulma gave her a soft smile and turned to face the exit.

"I think it's time we go home." She said softly. Pan nodded when Bra gave her a concerned glance and they walked towards the exit. Pan knew what she was leaving in that airport, all her childhood dreams that would never come true. Not just about Trunks, but everything. It was time for her to face the music. Time for her to move on and grow up. She had to say goodbye to them just as she said goodbye to Trunks.

When she got back home she would send in her applications to the colleges in America. So far she'd only sent in one application to college, it was at the only school she'd ever wanted to attend. But she knew that could never happen, and now she was ready to accept that. She would also have to tell Bra that they'd never be roommates during college. It was ridiculous to think that they'd go through all of high school together and then spend all of college together too. A childhood dream. 

She was going to America. A single, disobedient tear escaped her eye and she batted it away. There was no point in crying, tears wouldn't get her what she wanted. They only showed weakness.

When Pan got home she headed straight for her room. She picked up the leather drawing book Trunks had given her and touched it dreamily. She didn't want to give up. But she knew there was nothing left to do. She sighed and wrapped tissue paper around the book, then she placed it on the top shelf of her closet. There was no point in drawing, especially on something so fancy. Her future was in business, numbers, the only thing she could make real money at. She picked up the applications that had been sitting at her computer desk for weeks and began to fill them out.

A/N: Poor Pan. She's heartbroken. Well thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter. And, as promised, here's thanks to all those who have reviewed since the last time I gave thanks: KinkySaiyan, =), alex, noy, aoao, Kutie_Pan, DBPrincess116, Panchan, DBZChicky501, Princess M-chan, pan86, Malik, MarsMoonStar, Animechick, t/ptears, qui, AMY, Raili, animegurlie45, black diamonds, Newbie GK, hanamaru285, :o), animegurlie45, azn_animeluver, Flame Stardattir, Megan, jess, Andrea Meiouh, lysine3000, and Raven Hino. (wow, that list is getting long). Thank all of you soo much! I really appreciate it. 

Oh, and alex, I would update until chapter 7, but as I read you guys' reviews I make changes (small ones but changes) and edit slightly. Then, if I updated until chapter 7, you'd have to wait like two weeks for every chapter following that. You wouldn't want that, would you?


	6. Unless' becomes reality and daydreams be...

****

  
Disclaimer: Last night, I found the seventh Dragon Ball (the only one I was missing), and I called on Shenlong. I made a wish that I owned Dragon Ball, but he simply gave me that menacing laugh of his and said, "It can't be done." Stupid lizard. So, as usual, I own nothing. -sigh-  
**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is a lil shorter than the other one (I think it's my shortest…sorry) but I updated it the next day, love me…It's on a slightly happier note. And just a lil warning, the next couple of chapters are Trunks-less but he appears (not physically) one way or another. =) I just love him so much…So anyway, Remember that chapter where Trunks first came back and Pan was like "I'm going to collage in America, unless…no I won't think of the unless, I am going away, in August…that is the plan." or something like that? Well, here it is:

'Unless' becomes reality and daydreams become something more

Pan looked down at the envelope. Her mouth was half open, her hands were trembling, and she could feel her heart beating in her knees. She didn't know what she was going to do. She'd never been the type that felt light headed, always thought people who fainted were ridiculous, over dramatic, or really sick. But now she felt that kind of sick, like she might faint. Her stomach knotted, it was too much for her. She quickly picked up the envelope and threw it in the bottom of her dresser drawer. She couldn't open it. 

She wouldn't open it, she resolved. She'd already decided that she wasn't going to go, there was no point in opening the letter. It's not as if that letter had any good news in it, any news that she would want. No, who was she kidding? Her entire future rested in the contents of that envelope and her not opening it had nothing to do with deciding already. She was a coward. Afraid she'd be rejected. She sighed and headed down the stairs. Bra had called and from the tone in her voice, Pan suspected she was meddling again. 

Ever since Trunks left, Bra had been on her case to get a date. It was as if she sensed Pan's resolve in never wanting to put herself out there to be hurt. Bra thought it wasn't natural but Pan didn't care. She'd been hurt free for a month. Trunks' leaving lifted a huge weight off her shoulders, love was no good for her. She was still heartbroken and she had to deal with that every single day, she didn't need Bra trying to shove some guy down her throat. It was hard enough, just thinking about Trunks. Missing him. Whoever said 'it's better to love and loose than to never love at all' was a liar. They had obviously never been in unrequited love with someone. It was far worse than never loving. She would rather have been cold and distant all her life than go through what she was feeling now. 

She walked out of the door, using these thoughts to mask her true concern. That letter was still sitting in her room, under her clothes, in her dresser. If she opened it and read it her whole future could change. But she didn't want to, not just yet. Maybe she'd wait until all the other letters were in first. Maybe that would soften the blow, should there be a blow. Without even thinking about it, she was up in the sky, headed for Capsule Corporations. The door was already unlocked when she got there. 

Pan walked in to find Bra and Goten sitting on the couch. They were watching Cartoon Network and laughing at something. Pan sighed, at least there was no mysterious guy here. Just her uncle…her uncle who'd been coming over a lot lately. Even after Trunks left. She'd meant to ask Bra about that…Pan shrugged and took a seat on the other side of Bra. They were watching Dexter's Laboratory. Pan held in a groan, that show was only funny when you were in a good mood. But she wasn't in a good mood. She hadn't been in a long time. Not since…

"Hello, Pan." Bulma smiled happily as she walked into the room. She was carrying a basket of laundry. "I didn't know you were going to be here today. But that's good, stay right there okay? I have something for you." Bulma walked up the stairs, ignoring Pan's curious look. What could Bulma have for her?

Seconds later Bulma was coming back down the stairs, a letter in her hands. She was smiling broadly, as she had been around Pan for some time, and headed the letter to her. Instantly, Pan recognized the penmanship. It wasn't something she'd wanted, especially not today. Why had he written her? She frowned. This letter would go right with the other letter she'd gotten today. Maybe she'd open them both at the same time.

"What is it?" Bra looked away from the T.V. and down at what her friend was holding.

"Oh, it's just a letter from Trunks for Pan, dear. He sent it in a package that he sent here. It must have been on accident. But I thought you'd like to have it Pan." Pan forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ms. Briefs." She folded the letter and shoved it in her back pocket. Bra gave her a questioning glance.

"Trunks writes to you, now?" She wrinkled her brow. "He didn't write before." She shook her head, certain she was missing something. Ever since he left, Bra had felt out of the loop, like something had happened that she knew nothing about. But Pan was her best friend, she'd tell her…right? "You look sick, Pan. Is something wrong?" Bra questioned farther, after observing her friends pale face. It was usually somewhat sad, ever since last month when Trunks left; Bra was prepared for that. But today she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. There was something definitely wrong and Bra wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Bra asked her friend. "We could talk about what we're going to do after graduation. We could go shopping tomorrow. You haven't stayed in a while. I have to go to school in the morning and take more exams but it's only for the first half of the day." She gave Pan her best 'please' look and pouted.

Pan smiled, weakly, and nodded her head. "Sure." 

"Great!" Bra yelled, happy her friend had agreed. "Hey, when do you have to take your last bit of exams. I'm jealous that you graduated before me." She frowned. 

"Well, I'm not a graduate yet. I still have to go through the ceremony like you do. But my last exams are next week. Then I'm out for good." Pan smiled whole-heartedly. She couldn't wait to be done with high school. She felt like she'd been in it for eternity. There were no words to describe how happy she was to leave. And how scared. What would she do now? 

She'd never been to America before, she didn't even want to go. And that's where she was bound. To the 'best colleges' according to her father. She didn't understand it. In Japan, they spent more time in school than Americans did, and apparently their grading system was harder. They had to learn three languages, English, Japanese, and another and yet Americans only needed two. Why would a school there be better than one in Japan? She shook her head at the thought and became aware of Bra waving her hand back and forth in Pan's face.

"What?" She asked. Bra only laughed.

"You spaced out on me for a moment." By this time Goten was looking at her as well, as if he were concerned for her well being. She only hoped he wouldn't suggest she go eat something. That seemed to be his cure for everything. If he were completely human he'd be as big as a house right now. She laughed at the thought as he tilted his head.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What did I do?" Pan stopped laughing and shook her head. 

"You didn't do anything." She reassured her uncle. He was still frowning when Bulma interrupted.

"You aren't going to open the letter?" She frowned. Pan had forgotten she was still standing there.

"Um…I think I'll read it at home. It's probably just him telling me about his last exams and stuff." She shrugged it off. Bulma gave her a look that said both of them knew that was a lie. Trunks would never write a letter to Pan talking about his school exams and that's it. He'd have something more to say than that. Or he had done something terribly wrong that had made her angry with him. Then he'd be apologizing. But he didn't know he'd done anything wrong. He didn't know Pan was in love with him and she was sitting around moping like a love sick puppy. Not unless Bra had told him. Her eyes slowly moved from Bulma to Bra, giving an accusing look. 

Bulma walked up the stairs as Goten elbowed Bra, letting her know that she was getting a glare from Pan. Bra lifted her eyebrows. 

"What's up?" She asked, confused. "Did I do something?"

"I don't know." Pan shook her head at her friend, already angry though she wasn't sure if Bra were guilty or not. "Did you?"

"What are you talking about, Pan? I haven't done anything."

"When you write to Trunks, do you tell him things about me?" She asked quietly, even though she knew Goten could hear them anyway. He was Saiyan. 

"No." Bra shook her head but Pan continued to glare. "No." She repeated, Pan's eyes never left hers. "Okay, so I may have said something about me trying to get you hooked up. But you just look so sad and depressed all the time. Maybe you need a boyfriend." Bra shrugged as Pan hit her shoulder.

"Maybe you need a boyfriend, since you pay so much attention to my life." Pan spoke under her breath. Goten laughed and Bra hit his side. 

"That's not funny." She warned him and he choked the laugh in his throat.

"You haven't told her yet?" He asked, leaning over and whispering it into her ear. Pan could hear him anyway, she didn't know why he bothered. Bra shook her head and blushed.

"What haven't you told me?" Pan frowned and huffed, frustrated.

"Nothing, just…Well Goten and I…" She didn't finish. She didn't have to. For some reason Pan felt as if the chair had been kicked from under her. She was supposed to be happy for her best friend. Her friend who'd admitted that she was in love with Goten after their last 'midnight movie' session. She was supposed to smile and say how great this was, but she didn't feel like it was great. She was lost. Her best friend had gotten what she wanted but Pan felt left in the cold. 

She swallowed hard and forced a smile. "That's great!" She smiled wider, trying to convince herself that it was true. It wasn't working. She felt the void inside her grow wider, as if her time were running out. Suddenly she felt all alone, and sitting on that couch with them she felt like a third wheel. "How long?" She managed.

"Since Trunks left. A month." Bra smiled. Of course. And no one felt the need to tell Pan. Pan patted her friend's shoulder and stood up, the letter in her back pocket burning as she spoke.

"I think I'm going to go home. I might be back later on tonight, I just don't…I don't feel like hanging out right now." Bra nodded and swallowed hard.

"We were going to tell you…_I _was going to tell you. I just didn't want you to feel…left out or anything. I was waiting until you had a while, you know, after Trunks left and all…" Her sentence trailed off. She was unable to explain without getting into a fight with Pan. And she didn't want to fight with Pan. Pan knew Bra didn't want to tell her that she knew her heart was broken from a guy she'd never have and Bra was only trying to ease the blow of sharing her happiness.

"You should have trusted that I'd be glad for you." Pan whispered, hoarsely. She didn't know why she said it, it was that part of her that felt betrayed, coming out. But truth be told, Bra had done the right thing. Pan would have resented her no matter when she told her. She smiled at her friend. "It's okay, really." She nodded her head, trying to convince herself that it was okay. She didn't want Bra to feel she was angry with her. Pan wasn't angry with Bra at all, just disappointed in herself. Why couldn't she find reciprocated love? 

Bra stood up, not believing her friends words. "Come back, tonight. We can hang out. I've got so much to tell you." She pleaded. 

"I will. I just have to go right now." Pan hugged her and walked toward the door. As soon as she was outside she bolted into the air and was home before she knew it. She hadn't an idea she could fly that fast. Tears were brimming her eyes, but she didn't know why she was about to cry. She'd never cried for no reason, and crying had never solved anything for her. She was confused and that frustrated her even more. She wanted to blow something up. For a second she considered heading back to Bra's and pissing Vegita off, then she remembered the letter in her back pocket. She wanted to read it more than anything. She ran into her house and up the stairs, not bothering to speak to her mother. 

She pulled the letter out of her pockets and tore it open, pulling out the contents. Her heart was pounding as she looked down at the small print. She sat down on her bed and slowly began to read:

__

Dear Pan, It took me three drafts and two weeks to finally decide what exactly I wanted to put in this letter. She smiled, thinking of Trunks writing and then throwing away. This had to be something important. She continued to read. _Words can't describe my remorse for the situation in which we parted. I was an idiot. I want you to understand that you've been the closet thing I've ever had to happiness and I would hate to find that I've in any way severed what we have. _What do we have? She wanted to yell it at him but he wasn't right there. What did he mean, 'she'd been the closest thing he's ever had to happiness'? He made it sound as if they'd broken up. Or as if he…loved her…_When I come home I intend to do everything I can to rectify the situation. For the life of me, I can't get the look in your eyes as I walked away, out of my head. To be honest, I'm perfectly clueless as to what I did, other than leave without giving you proper reason to believe I wouldn't desert our friendship. But all the same, I am deeply and truly sorry for any hurt which may have caused your beautiful, raven eyes to dull. Please forgive my shortcomings and use this time in which we're apart to mend your heart. _She didn't know weather she should smile or break into tears. Her heart was skipping beats. It was the sweetest letter she'd ever received. But it was so formal. He probably had some woman create it for him. She frowned at the thought, then shook it off. No, he'd written it for sure. She smiled and looked back down at the letter. There was more, her eyes skimmed it, then re-read it, and then she jumped up. She smiled, brighter this time, carefully folded the letter, placed it on her heart for a second and sighed, and then she put it in her bottom drawer, taking out, in it's place, the letter she'd received earlier today. He had given her the courage to open it. She smiled joyfully again, knowing that it was Trunks who'd lifted her mood. That was good and bad at the same time. 

Her hands were still shaking as she held the letter. It was from college; the only college she'd ever wanted to go to. In Japan. Design school. She wanted to be a fashion designer and the only person she'd ever told was Trunks. He remembered, her mind traveled back to her Christmas gift from him. He knew she would put clothing designs in it, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever gotten. Suddenly her smile was wide again, even though she hadn't used the book, if she were accepted she would begin designing right away. Her heart was beating triply fast as she slowly tore the letter open. She was more nervous than she'd ever been in her whole life. The letter was so small. She knew that it was one of those 'thank you for the application, but no thanks.' letters. 

She pulled it out and skimmed over the contents. Then she sat the letter down and tried to gather her thoughts. She couldn't breath. She didn't believe this. She picked the letter back up, defensively, as if the contents would change in that small second of a break.

__

Pan Son, It is my duty, and pleasure, to inform you that your application has been accepted…She scanned farther down…_ Your designs are amongst the best this school has seen and, upon farther examination of your work, some of the most original as well…_She continued scanning…_ You have been granted full scholarship, should you choose to attend. Please respond promptly with your acceptance and farther information will be sent to your residence…_The words hadn't changed. She didn't bother to re-read the rest as she placed the letter on her bed again. She let out a yell and went running down the stairs to tell her mother. 

She didn't know how her father was going to take the news. Neither of them knew she wanted to be a designer, but it didn't matter what they thought; she was going to that school. She knew her father had expected her to be an accountant or something to that effect, but it didn't matter. She was going to do this. Who would have known, the tomboy designing clothes for real girls? She laughed at the irony, the words still ringing through her head…_Your designs are amongst the best this school has seen…_She giggled as she approached her mother, thankful her father was still at work. This had been the best day of her life.

It was twelve o'clock and Pan was still up. She'd filled five pages in her book already and was working on the sixth. Designs just kept popping into her head, she felt like a little girl again. All day she'd done nothing but smile. She was happy, genuinely happy, for the first time in a long time. She wasn't wishing she was someone else, somewhere else, with someone. She was just wishing. Daydreaming about how things would turn out, happy to just imagine what her life was going to be like now. And best of all, she was happy. 

The smile hadn't left her face all day. Even when she told her parents of her choice in college and they frowned. Even when they told her to wait for her other letters before she made her final decision. Pan wasn't paying them any mind. She'd already decided on what she was going to do. In fact, she'd already written her acceptance letter. She was going to mail it after her final exams next week. It would be the end of high school and the beginning of her life. The thought made her bubbly all over again. She was giggling quietly to herself and her good mood was even scary to her. 

She'd never been so happy before, she thought something was wrong with it. Certainly, her world was about to come crumbling down on her. Something had to be about to go wrong. Things just weren't right if she was too happy. She was supposed to be miserable. But even as these thoughts crept into her head, her hand was steady moving on the paper and her smile was steadily growing wider. 

Everyone around her could sense the change, just walking by her door you could feel her light mood. When Bra had called to ask if she was coming by and Pan told her she'd rather stay in tonight, even Bra knew she was strangely euphoric. Something had made Pan smile, and Bra could hear that smile, even through the phone. She'd begged Pan to tell her about it, but Pan only shook her head (despite the fact that Bra couldn't see her) and said 'no'. She promised, though, that she'd tell her later. Bra had simply assumed it was something Trunks had written to Pan. And she was partly right. 

Thinking of Trunks, Pan hopped off her bed and went to her bottom dresser drawer. No matter what happened, she would always have this letter. She smiled to herself and pulled the letter out. She re-read the bottom part, that was her favorite, and again found herself smiling like and idiot. So this was what it was like to be semi-air headed. No cares, no worries, not thinking of the consequences. This was what it was like to be carefree. She kissed the letter, looking down at it and reading again. …_remember, you will always be in my heart. And please try not to forget me while I'm not there. (smile) Yours truly, Trunks._ It wasn't much, but it was more than she could have hoped for. Always in his heart. 

She giggled and read a few lines before that. _I would hate to return and find I've lost my best and truest friend, again. I know we lost touch in the years I spent away; I just hope that my returning home will help to fill the drift I've made. I don't think I've properly apologized for that either. In case I haven't, I'm sincerely sorry. I hope you spend some time thinking of me while you're off living your life because I'll be here all alone, in America, with no friends. Well, I'm running short on time and I must bring this letter to a close but…_(go back up to the other …'s). She didn't like to read the part about her being his best and truest friend, but the way he worded it made her feel special. It was as if he were trying to soften the blow of using the word 'friend'…or maybe he wanted to say something else…

She shook her head at the contemplation, knowing it was wishful thinking. But it didn't matter. She could pretend she was his for just a few moments longer, it was so hard to let go all at once. She liked the time she spent imaging what it would be like in his arms. Pretending that he felt as strongly for her as she did about him. It was fun to wish. But it hurt when she opened her eyes and realized it was just a dream. Now, as she did so, the reason why she stopped pretending hit her hard. He would never be hers. She'd have to wake up someday and acknowledge that she was alone. Maybe Bra was right…maybe she did need a boyfriend.

As these thoughts danced around her head, she sighed and placed the letter back in it's place. She wasn't going to read it again. There was nothing in it to make her believe he wanted her. There was no reason for her to be walking around as if she were loved. Just because she was…what was it…the closest thing he'd had at happiness? Just because he'd said that didn't mean he cared for her in any way. And just that quickly, her daydreams were over. She was smacked with reality. She stood up and headed for bed, afraid to close her eyes. 

This was when the paranoia kicked in. Suppose she woke up right now and discovered this was all a dream. Suppose she closed her eyes and when she opened them, none of this happened. What would she do? How would she feel? Maybe she wouldn't be good at that school and they'd cancel her scholarship. That would be terrible but it was time for something bad to happen, she knew it. Things were too good for her today. Maybe if she tip-toed around her happiness, stopped smiling ever few seconds, maybe fate wouldn't realize she was satisfied. If fate didn't know then bad things wouldn't be coming for her. Maybe if she didn't tell anyone else of her plans, then they wouldn't be spoiled. 

She'd been keeping things inside all her life. She hadn't told her parents she wanted a job in fashion. Wasn't that the reason they were reluctant to accept she was going to a beauty college? She hadn't ever told Trunks she cared for him. Wasn't that the reason he was so adamant about them being best friends? Maybe if she _had_ said something. She sighed, this was getting her nowhere. All her thoughts were in circles, it was best for her to go to sleep. Any second now she'd be telling herself she never really loved Trunks, it was just a crush. Then she'd be right back where she started from. 

It was a crying shame, she couldn't even be honest with herself. She couldn't even let herself be happy for a few seconds without the fear that something terrible was going to happen. Well nothing bad was going to happen this time. She sealed her heart away to prevent pain from anyone else. And she was about to realize her dreams. Nothing could stand in the way of that. Nothing. She prayed to Dende, let her thoughts be right. For once, just once, let something work out for her. Let something be good, if he granted her nothing else, just let this one dream become reality.

Then she closed her eyes, and as if Dende were laughing at her, she had that familiar dream of hers. With a particular lavender haired boy standing at the alter waiting for her to make it all the way down the isle. Always, she took one step farther and then two steps back…That was Dende's way of saying 'yeah right, you're never going to get there'. She woke up angry and down to Earth.   
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. And thought it was at least slightly less depressing than the last one. By the way, thank you guys so much for reviewing! (I have 80 reviews I'm so excited) And I'll be back with the next chapter soon. (winter break, finally!) 

And for those of you who are wondering, 'when the hell are they going to just get together'….I'm sorry. You have a _very_ long wait. See, this is a "get together" fic, so it ends when they "get together". But don't worry, they'll be a lot more of T/P interaction when he gets back…though I'm not making any promises on being very good at it…


	7. All this because of a promise ring?

****

  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you already knew that.  
**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update this yesterday…I don't think you guys weren't too happy about that. I'm sorry -whimper- And I do promise that things get better. Just not right away…I didn't realize you guys would think it was _that_ sad…But this chapter isn't much better. She cries once again. But I do believe this is the last time for a while. And I lied, the previous chapter wasn't my shortest one. This one is…But anyways, here it is:

****

All this because of a promise ring?

Pan was sitting on her floor looking down at the letter in her hands. Things were beginning to change for her. She was so glad. It was another acceptance letter from the design school she was attending. They were informing her of the steps to take in order to activate her scholarship, the papers she needed to sign and the rules she needed to follow to keep it. She couldn't help but beam. Her father hadn't been particularly supportive of the idea, but once he realized she was set in her ways, he relented. 

Now finals were over and she was one step closer to walking into the real world. Soon graduation would be coming around and then she'd be moving out so she could be closer to her school. Soon, she'd be moving in with Bra. They still had apartment hunting to do. She had gone out and got a job (it wasn't a great job but she got paid) for the cause. She didn't want to come sniveling to her parents or her grandfather for money to pay rent. Her mother was already begging her not to leave. 

What would Videl have done if she would have gone off to the Americas? Would she have moved with Pan? Certainly not. She would have to let go sometime, and Pan was exited to get out of her mother's grasp. Even though she loved her dearly. She was eighteen and she wanted to live her own life. Wanted to find out what it was like to be self reliant and sufficient. She couldn't wait for the responsibility to roll in. 

Unlike Bra, who had talked her father into paying her half of the rent. Pan was ready to take life by the horns and conquer. She was doing everything she had to just to get out. It sounded wrong, she knew, saying she was so ready to leave. But with an overprotective father, like Gohan, and a semi-controlling mother like Videl, what more could you expect from a child? She needed to spread her wings and fly. 

Especially when you've lived the sheltered life, a life like Pan's, you just can't wait for the fresh air. That was how she felt now. She'd never known the real things life had to offer. She'd never been popular, never had boys falling at her feet, never had more than four real friends at a time. With all these chips staking up, there was nothing else to look forward to but real life. People had always told her that if she thought high school was bad she'd adore college. She was waiting for that moment ever since her Junior year. She was waiting for a time where she could fit in, where she could have fun, and now was finally about to be her time. She adored it and she couldn't wait. 

The phone rang and disrupted her thoughts. She jumped, slightly, being welcomed back into the real world. She turned her head and stared down at the phone for a second as if it were a foreign object; one she'd never seen before and didn't know how to work. When the noise persisted she leaned over and pulled the cordless of the receiver. 

"Hello." She said in a voice that sounded almost as if she'd just woken up. 

"Hi, beautiful." A familiar sound called to her over the other end. She shivered slightly, it wasn't who she thought it was. It just couldn't be.

"Harrison?" She said slowly as the voice on the other end laughed at her.

"Yes, Harrison. Don't say it as though you haven't talked to me in a million years." His voice was warm, filled with affection. Pan smiled, it had always been that way.

"I'm sorry. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled, despite herself. He had been the first person who ever said he loved her. -And the only…- she thought bitterly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm having one of the many parties that are going to be going on after graduation. I'd be delighted if you came."

"You'd be delighted?" She mocked. He laughed softly and she could almost see the dimples that were pressing in his cheeks. 

"Yes. You heard me, delighted. You know I'm going away to college, it would be one of the last opportunities for us to see each other. I really hoped it wouldn't be this way." He said the last part softly. Pan felt her heart flutter, despite her better senses, she couldn't help but find herself wishing he were referring to not wanting to leave her. Why had they broken up, anyway? 

"Oh?" She said softly, flirtatiously.

"You know I'll miss you too much, P-Chan." He admitted reluctantly. Then the memory overflowed her senses like too much heat in June. What a foolish thought she'd just had. Of course she knew why they had broken up. She liked him, but her heart was with someone else. Why had she let him call her P-Chan…or anything with that much affection associated with it? He shouldn't love her, someone much better was out there for him. Suddenly, she was glad he was going to England for college. Suddenly, she was glad she couldn't break his heart. Where before she wanted nothing but attention and adoration, no matter what it cost his feelings. No, she would never break anyone's heart the way Trunks had hers. Unless it were Trunks himself whom she was destroying. And she would never love again, unless she were sure of the consequences and ready to risk them. 

She quickly became aware of the awkward silence on the phone and then realized it was because Harrison had said he'd miss her. She blushed slightly, realizing she was doing it to him already. She was toying with his emotions. 

"I'll miss you too, Harrison. You were a great friend." She put the emphasis on the words 'were' and 'friend', and could almost see his frown. You can hear it when someone's smiling on the phone, and he defiantly wasn't.

"Well, anyway. I hope to see you there. Goodbye Pan." 

"Goodbye, Harrison." She spoke softly as she hung up the phone. "I'm sorry." But he hadn't heard her apology, he was gone already. It wasn't her intention for him to hear it, however, she'd merely said it to ease her own heartache. She didn't want to think of anyone hurting him the way Trunks had hurt her. He was a great guy and deserved so much more than she had to offer him. Though she could have smiled with him, told him she cared, and put on a show and he'd have known no better, it wasn't her style. It wasn't right. She laughed now, thinking of herself as a heartbreaker was ironic. She was the type to always be a best friend, never date potential. It just wasn't natural that a guy would fall in love with her. She didn't deserve Harrison. The same way Trunks didn't deserve her. Or was it the other way around? Maybe she didn't deserve Trunks either…

She glanced down at her watch and realized she should be heading to Capsule Corps. Bra should be ready by now and they really needed to look for apartment _today_. They'd been putting if off for more than two weeks, and if they didn't hurry and find a place so they could make a down payment and sign a lease, Pan would be in frenzy. Everything would have to be organized, she didn't believe in leaving things to chance or spur of the moment. If something could go wrong at the last minute, it would. She learned that the hard way more than one time and she wasn't willing to make the same mistake more than once. This dream was worth too much to risk screwing up. This dream of freedom was all she had now, and making that dream come true was all she had to live for. If even one thing screwed up, it was all over. Even one thing.

She hopped up, grabbed her heavy, black coat, and ran out of her room and down the stairs. "I'm going house hunting!" She yelled through the house so wherever her mother was she would hear. Then she bolted out the door and flew into the air.

"Oh Pan! You have to come in here and look at this!" Bra was yelling to her before she even planted her foot on the carpeted floor. 

"What is it?" She asked, scared that something had gone horribly wrong. Was it something to do with the apartment? Her heart dropped into her stomach. What if something were wrong? Bra was jumping up and down and her face was fixed in a smile. No, there was nothing wrong. Pan let out the breath she'd been holding in.

"It's a letter!" She yelped and grabbed Pan's hand, pulling her into the living room. Bulma was holding it proudly, as if it were her prized possession. Vegita looked up at Pan, grunted, shrugged his shoulders, and walked out of the room. Pan bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was so emotionless all the time. 

"Who's it from?" Pan asked, playing along with her '100 questions' game.

"Guess, Pan-Chan." Pan rolled her eyes.

"College?" She lifted and eyebrow. Bra shook her head. 

"You know I'm going to the college on this island." Pan shrugged.

"Tell me." But Bra had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she refused to comply. Pan crossed her arms and put all her weight on one leg, being just as stubborn.

"Oh, come on! Guess!" Bra jumped up and down again.

"I don't know who it could possibly be from that's got you all exited." Pan spoke in an annoyed tone.

"It's from Trunks." Bulma informed with a grin on her face. Bra gave her mother a sour look, obviously upset at her having ruined her game.

"And what does it say?" Pan asked, giving in to the silence. "And, Bra," She started as Bra opened her mouth. "If you tell me to 'guess', I'll kill you." She rolled her eyes. Bra laughed and shut her mouth.

"It says he's coming home early." She spoke after she regained her composure. "He passed his business exams and he's ready to come home and start working for the company. He'll be home sometime this week, he wants to surprise us. He wouldn't say when." She stated proudly.

"Okay…" Pan stood, speechless and confused. "And why are you jumping up and down and screaming and so happy? It's not like he wasn't just here two months ago." Pan shrugged, trying to stop the grin that was threatening to spread on her face. She would hate for anyone to know how happy she really was. Her heart was jumping, but she didn't want to be happy. She didn't want to care either way. 

"He's got a puppy!" Bra blurted. "It's the cutest thing I've ever seen. You have to look at this picture!" She squealed. Pan's eyes traveled to the picture and sure enough, it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She smiled, despite herself, looking goofily at the picture. "He said he was going to give it to someone. But he didn't say who. Oh, I hope he gives me that puppy!" Bra was still talking in a high pitched voice as Pan managed to control herself. It was just a puppy. 

"I'm sure he will, Bra." Pan tried to keep the frown from her face. She tried to keep the distaste from her voice. She'd like to punch Trunks one day. And she resolved when he got back, she would. She wouldn't have to tell him why. She'd just punch him. He caused so many conflicting emotions within her, and she didn't like things she couldn't control. And by the time he was supposed to come home she had expected to be on her way to college, but now she was staying in Japan. Now she'd have to see him. She couldn't leave him here the way he'd left her, and she wanted to so badly.

She looked down at the letter Bulma was folding up, obviously still in a daze about her son coming home, and let her frown show. She couldn't help but think back on the letter he'd sent her. And there had been more after that one. Two more, to be exact. He'd sent her three letters, she knew he did it on purpose. So he had returned the letters she sent him when he first left, even if it took him three years, he had written her back. Now she couldn't possibly be mad at him, right? After all, that was the behavior you could expect from a guy that saw you as nothing more than an old friend and his little sister's playmate. It was all she could ask for, right? So what, it had taken him one year a piece for each letter. So what. She smiled, maliciously, her thoughts dripped with sarcasm. 

It didn't matter though, she had resolved to let it go and that's exactly what she was going to do. She didn't want to hate him because he'd hurt her, especially when he hadn't even known he'd hurt her. She was going to be fine when he got back home; she would welcome him like everyone else. She smiled as Bra looked up at her grabbed Bra's hand.

"We have to go." She pointed out. Bra frowned, obviously searching her memory for where they had to go. Pan laughed even though she didn't think it was funny. This was their entire future and she had forgotten about it. 

"Where do we have to go?" She finally asked.

"Hello Bra, apartment hunting. Now." Pan yanked on her arm and Bra was pulled into walking behind Pan. 

"Oh yeah." Pan heard as they walked out the door. She was thankful Bra couldn't see the scorn on her face. "And later we have to go shopping for our graduation outfit." 

"They give us a gown." Pan spoke as they climbed into the air car. 

"You have to wear clothes under it." Bra said as though she were a moron. 

"No one will see what you're wearing. Why get a new outfit?"

"We're not going to be wearing the gown afterwards. And besides, it's tricky business deciding what to wear under a graduation gown. If it's too thin, you'll be cold, if your outfit is too thick you'll be hot and sweaty. You wouldn't want to be uncomfortable for as long as you're going to be standing up there on that stage. In front of other people…" As Bra rambled on and on about outfits Pan found herself wondering why she'd even argued it in the first place. She knew she'd never win, not when Bra had set her mind on something. Especially if it had to do with clothes. Then something Bra said caught her attention.

"And you can't fool me now, about you not liking to go shopping. We all know you're going to be a fashion designer so there's no point in pretending to be a tomboy anymore. Your secret's out. You're a girly-girl like me and Marron, so you might as well start dressing like one." She looked at Pan's sweater, two sizes too big and out of style, frowning. Pan rolled her eyes.

"I can wear whatever I want. That's what models are for. To wear your designs for you." She frowned and looked down at her sweater. It wasn't that bad….was it?

"I don't think people will want to support your line if you go into stores asking them to sell it and you look like that. You have to dress the part, Pan." Pan shrugged, not wanting to argue about the subject. Maybe Bra was right. If she were, Pan would have to change her wardrobe. That would suck. 

She'd always worn clothes because they were comfortable. Never for any reason more than that. She didn't like to go shopping and pick out nice things for herself, but she loved seeing pretty people. That's where the fashion designer dream had come from. She started drawing pretty people, with pretty clothes. But never before had she wanted to be one of those people. It was odd, she had a passion about clothing. But she didn't even bother when it was just her getting dressed. 

By the time they got back, exhausted and out of luck, they were still apartment less. There were no good apartments in the area they were looking in. And if they were good they were way out of Pan's price range. Bra tried talking her into asking her grandpa for some money on more than one occasion of house hunting, but Pan had refused. She had to be self-sufficient. It was important for her to get out their on her own. More than likely it was the Saiyan pride of hers coming in to play. But that didn't matter, she wasn't going to change her mind. 

Pan sighed and slid onto the couch, throwing her legs up as she relaxed. Bra took a seat opposite her and for seconds on end they just stared at one another. The sound of a clock ticking in the background could be heard as Bra rested her hands on her cheeks and frowned.

"If you'd just take the money Pan. Then I could be moving out of this joint." Her voice was soft but temperamental, warning Pan to do as she was told. Pan shook her head and rolled her eyes, leaning back into the chair. 

"I don't want to. You just don't understand, Bra. When I leave I want it to be for good and because I can. Not still under my parents'…or grandparents', supervision." Bra twiddled with her fingers for a while and then began pestering Pan again. 

"Take the money!" She yelled after a few minutes of silence.

"No." Pan spoke softly and Bra knew she would not cave. She let out a very loud and obnoxious sigh before sliding down into her own chair and closing her eyes.

"You're so stubborn." She muttered with frustration. "We'll go out again tomorrow?" She opened one eye to look at Pan. Pan nodded and stood up.

"Same time." She was heading for the door when it burst open. A loud, high pitched scream was heard and Pan jumped, both her and Bra running to the door.

"What the hell?" Pan asked as she saw Marron standing by the door, hands clamped over her mouth with an ecstatic expression on her face. Then she remembered Bra this morning when she first came into the apartment and wondered if Trunks was back with that dog of his. She rolled her eyes at the thought, her temper overruling her curiosity and pushed past Marron. If he were to come home, she didn't want to be here. Everyone knew the mail was slow and he probably sent that letter off a week or two ago.

"Oh, the greatest thing has happened." Marron exclaimed, grabbing Pan softly before she left the house. An eyebrow lifted on Pan's face as she gave Marron a look that was asking if she were sane. Did she realize that she had just grabbed Pan?

"What happened Marron!" Bra yelled, scared and anxious to find out at the same time. Marron was bouncing up and down as she released Pan from her grasp. She didn't say anything to answer Bra's question, but the smile on her face was broad when she stuck her hand out in front of her and wiggled her fingers to exhibit her ring on the one next to her pinky. 

There was a white gold ring decorating it with a pink gem in the middle. Two diamonds were on either side and Pan found that her mouth had hit the floor. Marron had an engagement ring! Who was it from? Surely not Trunks, not _Pan's _Trunks. She felt her body shake as Bra jumped up and down in the excitement with Marron. They were grasping each other and tears were streaming down Marron's face. Pan clasped her hands into fists and started to inch farther out of the door. She didn't want to hear this, didn't want to see or be apart of this. Not celebrating a union she never thought should be.

"You mean!" Bra yelled, unable to complete a whole thought.

"Uh-huh!" Marron filled her in. 

"Ubuu finally asked!" Bra squealed. They had let each other go now and Marron was trying to regain her composure. Pan paused, for she was just about to take flight. She slowly turned around and looked at the blonde girl. Her face was flushed with pink and smeared with wet from the tears. 

"It's not official." She finally answered. "He said…he said it was a promise ring." Pan let out the air she'd been holding in, her whole body seemed to gain control. All except her knees. She walked back into the room, slightly shaky, and looking for something to grasp. If she didn't, she was going to faint. She'd never fainted before so she wasn't sure how she could determine the warning signs, but she was sure that a second longer without support and she would faint. Her hand gripped the railing and she was holding onto it so tight that when Bra turned to look at her, her hands were ashen white. 

"Pan, what's wrong?" Bra asked, stepping over to her friend. "Isn't it great, the news about Marron and Ubuu?" She was ecstatic but her eyes held worry for Pan.

"Yes." Pan said weakly, her throat had cracked, and she found herself maneuvering so that she could sit on the step. Bra walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then moved one up to her forehead and checked the temperature. She wasn't running high. 

"I'm okay." Pan told her with a nod. She drew in a long breath and stood up, able to relax again. "I just got a little lightheaded." She tried to explain as Marron and Bra eyed her closely. "Marron," She turned a wide smile toward the blonde. "I didn't know you were dating Ubuu." Her eyes were watery, and Pan felt, though she didn't know why, that she was about to cry. It certainly wasn't joy for the girl, Marron hadn't been a good friend of hers. 

"Oh, Pan. They've been together for just about as long as Goten and me." Bra shrugged and ushered the two girls to the couch.

"And I, Bra." Pan corrected.

"Whatever."

"I have to go." Pan shook her friend's hand off her shoulder and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved a good-bye to her friend. "And, congratulations Marron." Pan's words were shaky as she walked out the door, and as she closed her eyes warm tears stung the insides and trickled down her cheeks. She had just had the worst scare of her life. Had someone shoved a gun to her head and pulled the trigger but found there was no ammunition, she couldn't have been more terrified. 

For those sick few seconds she thought Trunks was going to marry that girl. For that pause in time, that couldn't have been more than a minute, she felt her heart being ripped out of her body. She literally had felt the pain. She didn't know that kind of turmoil existed in life. She didn't know that her feelings for Trunks were still so fresh, like pouring salt on an open wound. But hers was already a scab….wasn't it? It shouldn't hurt anymore.

Little did she know, halfway across the world, a certain lavender haired boy had felt that same tremor in his heart. He paused in his work and cupped his hand over the spot, wondering what was happening to him. The pain wasn't as great, but still, for no apparent reason, he'd felt heartbreak for just one second. 

"All this because of a promise ring." Pan mumbled to herself as she took into the air, wiping her stained cheeks. A soft, forced laugh escaped her mouth and then everything was okay.   
  
A/N: I'll personally thank you guys in the next chapter. All that reviewed. I really am quite astonished that so many of you like this story. You have no idea what you're doing for my ego. I spent all today writing (after I came from church) and I'm about to go back to it. I'm getting obsessed with this story…it's scary. I'm updating again tomorrow (I'm supposed to anyways…we'll see how that works out).


	8. That damn law again

****

  
Disclaimer: I'm have no money and the only thing I own are the toe socks that are on my feet. (Christmas gift from a friend ^-^)  
**A/N: **All right, this chapter is longer than the previous, love me. Trunks comes home! Yay! (not until the end of chapt.) It's still not a very happy chapter but it's not overly depressing. I have to warn you, the next two chapters (which I'm in the process of) are nothing but filling. The T/P interaction isn't all that great but there are some humorous moments. But someone told me to stop saying I sucked at writing so I'll spare you. ;) Here you go:

****

That damn law again

Pan was on the phone with Bra that night, talking about the whole 'Marron and Ubuu' thing. She hadn't known they were a couple, much less that they were in love. And how do you go from one person to another so quickly and then decide that one person is the one for you? Especially since they'd only been together for about two months, according to Bra.

"Well," She began to explain the relationship. "You know Marron is slightly flighty. She got tired of waiting for Trunks to come around and get the guts to ask her out." Pan could in vision Bra shrugging on the other side of the phone as if that were all there was to it. But Pan knew you couldn't fall out of love with someone that easily and then find yourself 'suddenly' in love with someone else. It just didn't work that way. If it did, she wouldn't have been so miserable when Trunks left. 

"Marron doesn't love Ubuu." Pan stated affirmatively. She was positive of it, but she didn't know Marron. It was completely possible that the girl was in love with Ubuu. For she'd never claimed to love Trunks, simply to like him. 

"What do you care? And what makes you so sure?" Pan thought for a second, what did she care? She shrugged it off. Bra was right, it didn't matter to her what Marron felt for Ubuu. She wasn't after Trunks or with Trunks in any way. Marron was out of Pan's hair and that's all that mattered. 

"So I guess you're going to be the bridesmaid, huh?" Pan spoke skeptically and Bra sucked her teeth.

"Why are you being so negative about this, Pan? Just because you two don't always see eye to eye doesn't mean you can't be happy for the girl." Pan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm only saying." She defended herself. "The haven't been together long enough to decide that."

"If you and Trunks got together tomorrow, could you tell me next week whether or not you loved my brother?" Bra questioned. Pan raised an eyebrow and moaned over the phone.

"You're not still on that me and Trunks rampage, are you?" 

"Could you?" Bra persisted, ignoring her friend's complaint.

"Of course I could." Pan stated, slowly and quietly. But Bra had heard her regardless.

"That's what I thought." She said matter-of-factly. "It doesn't matter how long they've been together. Goten and I are in love and we haven't been with one another that long…" Bra paused, as if suddenly realizing something. "Just as long as Marron and Ubuu." 

"Yeah, and what makes them think they're ready for some kind of commitment at this age, and you and Goten aren't?" Pan could have kicked herself after she asked the question. She didn't know it, but later she would. She was merely trying to point out the flaw in Marron and Ubuu's relationship not in Bra and Goten's. 

Bra whimpered and thought on the question for a few long seconds. She knew it was rhetorical, but something inside her hurt. What was special about Marron and Ubuu that wasn't about her and Goten? They loved each other. 

"Bra," Pan called, making sure she was still connected. "Are you there?" She heard the girl clear her throat and cough before answering her.

"Yeah Pan, but I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"I'll _see_ you tomorrow. Remember? We're looking for apartments in the morning." She reminded the girl before she hung up. Pan sighed, laying down on her bed and stretching out. She was in no mood for disappointment again. She was coming home tomorrow, knowing where she was going to stay for the next few months of her life, or she was not coming home at all. She was going to have an apartment if she had to stay out all night looking at the good ones and the price ranges. 

This was the only thing left in her life that had to be put in order. Setting aside her love life. She was already fulfilling part of her dream by going to design school. She had gotten out of high school alive. What more could a girl ask for? A husband and two kids…but that would come later. She _was _only 18. Suddenly, thinking of love and life, a picture of Vegita popped into her head. He'd told her something about Saiyans being different when they fell in love, told her….She searched her brain but for the life of her, couldn't remember. It had something to do with being connected to a mate. 

She wrinkled her brow, she didn't even remember when he'd told her. Or why. It was out of the blue, one day. He said, as he often did, something strange concerning her and love. Something about a bond. Maybe he caught a side glance that she was giving Trunks. Maybe he understood how she felt for him. More than likely it was the latter. He always seemed to pick up on things that no one else knew. Her grandpa Goku used to do it too….before he….She let out a breath of air to relax her mind and ease her thoughts, as sleep evaded her senses. 

As she popped her eyes open and slowly rolled over in bed, the thought came to her. Saiyans were different when they fell in love. If they cared for each other deeply enough, if it were true, they would almost become one person. Feel each other's feelings, think each other's thoughts. She hadn't known if he was being literal of figurative then…she still didn't know. But it was probably a figurative thing. 

She turned her head to look at her clock, it was two a.m. Way too early to be getting up. Was that thought what woke her? Was it something else? She strained her senses and concentrated on the one feeling lingering in the back of her head. She squinted her eyes, confused. Trunks was coming? He was on his way home? She could feel his ki, but should she be able to? He was far away, and he certainly wasn't powered up… 

The phone was ringing loudly and repeatedly in her ear. She groaned and picked it up, slowly clearing her throat and answering the call.

"Hello?" Pan's groggy voice rang to the mystery person on the line. 

"You're late." Someone spoke with agitation. She forced her eyes open and let the blurriness fade away. She rubbed her eyes and thought. What was she late for? First off, who was she talking to?

"Bra?" She asked, unsure of what was going on around her. 

"Duh." Bra groaned with annoyance. "Get your ass up!" She yelled. "And come over here, I have something important to tell you." 

"What am I late for?" They had gone apartment hunting all yesterday and decided not to go again today. Just to take a break and see if anyone called them back to say they got the apartment. They were going to relax and hang out. But there was no set time. 

"Just come over here!" Bra yelled. Pan groaned and slid out of bed, clicking the phone off. She knew Bra had her mouth hanging open right now, wondering how Pan had the guts to just hang up on her. She laughed softly to herself and pulled on some sweatpants and a thick sweater. She glanced at the clock before going to brush her teeth. It was only nine o'clock in the morning. What the hell was she late for? Bra was never up this early. 

Just as she was about to head out of the door, she paused. Her hand was just about to touch the knob when she felt it again. Trunks' ki. It was closer now than the first time she'd felt it, the night before last. He really was on his way home. He'd said it in that letter he sent to Bulma, so she didn't know why she was surprised. Maybe because it was taking so long. But day after day she could feel his ki increase.

When she got to the Briefs' she would ask Vegita and Bra if they could feel his ki. She was wondering if she was going insane at first but the feeling hadn't gone away. His power level was too far away, though, and pushed down too far. She shouldn't be able to sense him…

She walked into the house, without so much as pausing to ring a doorbell, and hunted out Vegita. He was in between the kitchen and the door out, heading for the gravity room. She called out to him and could hear him outwardly groan. 

"What do you want, girl?" He growled at her and turned with an annoyed glance.

"I was just wondering if you…if you feel it?" She asked him, feeling somewhat stupid for asking now. 

"What are you babbling about?" He tapped his foot on the floor and glanced anxiously at the door. -This girl had better get on with it- He glared at her.

"Trunks. Can you feel his ki?" She spoke as if he should know what she were talking about. As if the question were posted everywhere for everyone to view. 

"Don't fool with me, Trunks is in America and he's not powered up." 

"Is that a no?" She challenged him, taking the same tone. He stepped closer to her and tightened his fists but she knew he wouldn't act. Only she, Bulma, and Bra could get away with talking to Vegita that way, and only on certain days. Today was one of them, apparently, for he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Do you mean to tell me that _you _can feel it?" He smirked, as if he knew something she didn't. 

"Well yeah, he's coming home." She shook her head, nostrils flaring. Why wouldn't he answer her question? Why did he counter with his own question? Suddenly she was angry at herself for asking Vegita. Even if Trunks were powered to the maximum and right outside that door, he would be fooling with her like this. Whether he felt it or not was anyone's guess, for he simply shrugged and walked out the door. She clenched her jaw and tilted her head upward with indignation. 

Just then Bra came running into the room with a squeal. She was jumping up and down as she grabbed Pan and pulled her out of the kitchen. 

"I knew that's where you were." She spoke, her tone was cross but her face betrayed the emotion. She was absolutely glowing. Then she broke into a smile from ear to ear and Pan tilted her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pan asked, rather shortly.

"I'm in love with Goten!" She squealed again as Pan cringed. "And he's in love with me!" She yelled it as if it were the best news in the universe. Pan shook her head and crossed her arms; Vegita was rubbing off on her. 

"So?" She asked with agitation. "I already knew that, it's nothing new." She rolled her eyes as Bra continued to dance around. 

"Oh, but it is. You see…" Then she stopped, stood perfectly still, and got really quiet. Whatever it was that she was about to say, it was really important. She moved Pan farther to the stairs with a devious glint in her eyes and happiness ringing throughout her whole body. 

"I can't take this." Pan said in aggravation. "What's got you so happy?"

"Oh, Pan! The greatest thing has happened. Just the greatest thing!" Pan had no way to prepare herself for the blow that she was about to be dealt. She had no forewarning and no reason to even suspect that she needed any. The last thing she expected to hear was bad news. The last thing she expected was for her entire world to come falling around her, happiness slipping from her very grasp before she even got the chance to close her fist around it. She didn't know four words could change her life. All of her plans, and even as she was delivered the news, it didn't click.

"We're moving in together!" Bra jumped up and down but Pan felt her knees go weak. She sat down on the floor, before she could get lightheaded and faint. The dictionary should put warning labels that say: Use with caution and handle with care! She felt her face go pale, never knowing, before now, that words could actually hurt. Her best friend was deserting her for her…for her….uncle!

"Pan," Bra said, slowly and cautiously. She touched her shoulder lightly and helped her off the floor. "I know what you're thinking. I remembered it this morning, when Lady Golver called and told me that you and I got the apartment. I felt terrible. But then I worked out a plan." Pan eyebrows cocked up, wondering what plan her friend could have devised. What could she _possibly_ do to fix this? And why hadn't she told Pan they got the apartment?

"What is it?" Pan finally asked, her throat cracked.

"I'll stay with Goten but I'll pay rent on the Golver place until you can get a new roommate. You don't even have to be affected by this. I'll even help you decide who to stay with. I know, the plan was always to stay together after college but even you said that it was ridiculous to think things would never change." Bra was talking a mile and minute and Pan began to drone out her words. She mentally kicked herself for thinking things would work out her way. Things never did.

She never had her dreams fulfilled, she always got disappointed. But she couldn't blame Bra, this wasn't her fault. She was in love. Pan had to remind herself of that. If she were in the same situation she would more than likely do the same thing. No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't leave her best friend high and dry for some guy that couldn't wait another year or two before he took her away. She wouldn't run off and desert someone she cared about so much, especially after knowing what this whole thing meant to her. 

It wasn't about the rent money. It wasn't about finding another roommate. It was about living with Bra. She wanted to room with her best friend and there was no ulterior motive behind her plans. It wasn't just going to college and starting a new life. It was supposed to be the longest and best sleepover party ever. It was supposed to be just them. 

Maybe she was being childish. Bra was staring at her now, a look of worry on her face. And though Pan wanted to slug her she couldn't be mad at her friend for being happy. It wasn't right. But she did have a legitimate case…didn't she?

"Pan…say something…" Bra timidly twirled her fingers through her blue hair. "Please don't be mad…I know it's a lot to ask and drop on you all at once."

"Whatever." Pan found her voice. "I should have known better anyway." She shrugged as Bra stepped away from her friend, moving back as if the comment stung her soul. She wasn't trying to disappoint Pan, but then again, no one ever _tried_. 

Trunks hadn't tried to disappoint her when he left without sending so much as a post card. Or when he told her that the kiss under the mistletoe meant nothing. Goten hadn't tried to disappoint her when he explained that he was serious about Bra and they were completely in love. She still felt like a third wheel, even though he hadn't _tried_. Her father hadn't tried to disappoint her when he told her she was too old to be running around in boy's training gear and spitting; that he wouldn't train with her anymore. But he had. And now Bra, she wasn't trying to disappoint her. She never was trying to. But somehow, someway, by someone, it always happened. She was always an afterthought and nothing Bra did or said could make up for that.

Sometimes she truly hated her life. Just when things were looking up something had to go wrong. Just when she was feeling like she owned the world, Dende had to come down and remind her that she was simply a girl. She hated it when everyone else had the best luck and she was left in the dust. But the one thing that she hated most about this situation was that Bra was in love. Though she hated to admit it to herself. That was the one thing that bothered her more than anything else. Bra had found it. Marron had even found it. Most of her friends and schoolmates were happily involved with someone, somewhere. Everyone was with someone else, and she was the only one wishing she wasn't alone. 

She sighed, touched Bra's shoulder lovingly, and gave a weak smile. She hadn't intended to hurt the girl's feelings. "I'm sorry." Pan finally spilled. But she was apologizing for so much more than the comment. For all of her harsh and jealous feelings as well. Sorry that things hadn't worked out. Sorry that she wasn't happy for her right now. Sorry that Bra was feeling bad for being happy. But most importantly, she was sorry that it wasn't her instead of Bra. Sorry that things weren't working out for _her_.

That was the most selfish thing she could think. She knew it, but it didn't matter to her at the time. She was only trying to resolve, in her mind, how to make things work. How was she going to let Bra be happy and not resent her for it for the rest of her life? She was going to have to take Bra up on the offer of her paying rent in the place. For Heavens knew, the Golver place was her last chance. There was no other apartment complex that she and Bra hadn't tried, and if she had to do more interviews now there would only be her. No one was going to rent an apartment to a girl who could only pay half the rent. 

Then she would have to get a roommate. But she didn't want to move in with some complete stranger. Them not knowing her and her not knowing them. They might have habits that she detested and what about her saiyan abilities? How would some complete stranger react to that? She couldn't risk it. But she wouldn't hide it. Not to mention her temper. Who was she going to find that would live with her and still be _living _at the end of the day? It was so hard for Pan to get along with people. And she hated slobs. She wasn't one and there was no reason for anyone else to be. That was why she and Bra would be good living together, they knew each other's pet peeves and secrets. And Bra was clean and organized, that was a definite plus. They were best friends, they were supposed to be together. Pan couldn't help but pout. What was she getting herself into?

"I think your idea about finding a new roommate was a good one. Anything's better than nothing." Pan gave her a supportive smile as they headed up the stairs. "So…aren't you going to tell me details? How did he ask you to move in with him? What does it mean?" She smiled as Bra giggled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She yelped as they flew into her room and slammed the door. This was girl talk, they didn't need people walking in on them while they shared their secrets. Pan assumed everything would be okay after all…At least now she had a place to stay, considering she would be leaving in a few weeks. And that was a step farther than she had been this morning. Despite the little set back of Bra's news, as long as Pan had some kind of back up plan everything would be fine. Things _couldn't_ get any worse. She sat up as Bra began to tell her the story.

"Well, it was after you talked to me about Marron and Ubuu." She was beaming as she talked, Pan was listening and trying to comprehend what was being said. She remembered talking to her about Marron; how could she not? She was still upset over the whole thing. How could Marron find someone that was so ready to marry her? Marron, who drifted from one guy to the next without a second thought. And here this guy was, thinking she was going to stay with him for the rest of her life. Yeah right. 

"You see…what you said kind of got to me…Marron and Ubuu aren't more in love than me and Goten. So why should they be practically engaged when Goten and I were still 'casually dating'? It wasn't right somehow." She paused, wondering what Pan's reaction would be. At that moment Pan just nodded her head dumbly and waited for her to continue. She smiled and went on with it. "Well, I asked him about it and he didn't really say anything at first. So I just kind of brought it up again and…I don't know…Somehow he thought I wanted to get married." She laughed and so did Pan. 

"I wonder how he got that idea." Pan shook her head, knowing how pushy Bra could be when she wanted. Bra always got her way. 

"Well, anyways." Bra found the breath to continue. "He said he wouldn't mind getting married, if I was serious!" She laughed more and then found a way to continue. "Well, that kind of freaked _me _out and somehow we decided on something in the middle. So we're moving in together." She snapped her fingers as if she were completing some kind of difficult mathematical equation. Pan shrugged, laughed, and sighed. She was happy and upset at the same time. Bra knew but hopefully time would heal the wound. 

"So, you turned down marriage, huh?" Pan teased her.

"I'm just a little too young for that." She spoke quickly.

"Oh, and Marron's not?" Pan countered, rolling her eyes.

"What's your problem with her? It's only a _promise _ring. And she knows she's going to spend the rest of her life with him, so there's no problem with her taking the next step. I simply wasn't ready to move that fast. But Marron, she does everything fast." Bra shrugged. "You just don't understand her. If only you two got along, you'd make great friends. She just as short tempered and sarcastic as you are. And she can be really nice. And, believe it or not, she's not as self absorbed as you think she is. Really, Pan." 

"What are you, her lawyer? Stop arguing her case." Pan waved her hand, signifying the conversation was over. 

"Oh," Bra gasped, as if she just remembered something incredibly important.

"What?" Pan paused and examined her face. 

"You can't tell daddy or mention it in front of him. He doesn't know." She blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders. Pan laughed.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually. More than likely he'll pick up on it. You know how Vegita is, always clued in on everything." She thought back on his rude behavior when she first came in the house. Funny, it seemed like years ago now. Everything she'd been thinking changed and shifted so suddenly it was like talking to him happened centuries ago and not just an hour. And Trunks was the farthest thing from her mind for just that minute. 

Bra picked up the phone, rubbing her eyes and clearing her throat. She wiped the sleep off her face and spoke.

"Hello?" She waited for the other person to speak again. Pan perked up, sitting up on the bed and rubbing the sleep off her own face. She hadn't been aware that she'd fallen asleep on Bra's bed. What time was it? Well past six o'clock. 

"This is she." She hear Bra speak again and looked curiously at her. She wondered who Bra was talking to. Her entire face brightened slightly as she smiled. "Oh, yes, Ms. Golver, how are you?" She laughed nervously. Pan waved her hands around in excitement and hoped there was nothing wrong. Quickly Bra's face dropped as Ms. Golver delivered some news. Pan clenched her chest, her heart pounding. This wasn't good. Surely, an second now, she was going to wake up. This was just a dream, she was still asleep on Bra's bed. 

"I…I don't understand…" Bra stammered. "Well, yes…I'm sure you do…but you see, my friend and I, we were relying on this place. It was the last apartment complex left in that part of town….Yes, it's very important…Well, what you're doing, it's…it's just now fair." She softly complained with a pout. "No, thank you for calling Ms. Golver…Yes, I hope we do. Uh-huh. You too." She hung up the phone and gave Pan a sympathetic look. She wasn't sure if she should deliver the news or not. Her friend looked on the verge of tears and she hated to break someone's heart twice in one day. How was she going to tell her?

"What happened?" Pan asked cautiously, sharply. 

"Nothing…It just…Pan, it didn't work out. You see, the old renter's lease was renewed. Apparently she hadn't planned on it. But they had it in her mail-box this afternoon, legally binding. They get the apartment for another two years." Bra shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It was the last one." Pan murmured in disbelief. She had to have that apartment. "This can't be right!" Her eyes were gleaming with tears as she sat up more, afraid of what was happening. When she had thought her life was working out too well and it would have to come falling around her, she hadn't planned on this. She knew something bad was going to happen, but not her entire future.

Her hands were shaking as she gave Bra a pleading look. What was she going to do now? How was she going to work this out? She needed that apartment. She needed that place to stay. There was no other place. There was no other way. This was it. Her heart was caving around her as she felt a familiar ki enrapture her body, as if intended to comfort. What the hell was Trunks' ki doing so close to her chest?…Her heart?…This was no time to be thinking about Trunks. Her world was coming to an end.

"It's not that bad Pan. We'll just try and find another place. I won't move in with Goten until everything's settled."

"No, you don't understand. By the end of this week I have to have a place to stay. Otherwise, my scholarship goes to someone who lives closer in the area. Kind of like high school, where you can't attend a certain school if you don't reside in that area. It's all in the admission's letter I got." Bra was silent for a long time, looking at her friend with genuine pain…empathy. 

"I'm so sorry, Pan. We'll figure something out." She tried to reassure her. Pan shook her head, fighting back the tears and licking her lips. 

"This was the only way." 

"What's wrong, Panny?" A familiar voice called to her. She snapped her head to the door, wondering when it had been opened. When the hell had he come in…when the hell had he come home? She shook her head in confusion. 

"Nothing…Trunks. Nothing you can help." She hoarsely responded, shaking her head again, slowly. 

"Maybe!" Bra perked, running over to her brother and hugging him. "Welcome home," She said quickly and looked at Pan, hopeful. "I just had the _best _idea!" She shrieked. "Pan and I just lost our apartment. She needs a place to stay near her design school, by the end of the week, or else she looses her scholarship." She smiled widely at Pan.

"You got into design school?" He smiled widely at her as well. She glared, wondering if he had even been listening to Bra fully. Hadn't he heard about her losing her scholarship?

"Why are you smiling about this Bra?" She forced to words out of her mouth, anger eating at her.

"_Because _Pan." She giggled. "_Trunks_ has an apartment out there. It's where he's going to stay since he moved back home. Do you not?" She asked him, as if she were a genius. Pan smiled with hope but it quickly wiped away. Trunks wasn't going to let her stay with him. And even if he did, she wouldn't want to.

"What are you getting at?" Trunks asked slowly, a smile creeping onto his own face.

"Well, she could stay with you! Just until she can get a place on her own." Pan shook her head as Trunks began to reply. 

"Oh, no. I'm not staying with _him _Bra. _I _know what you're up to."

"_Maybe_, but you don't have any other choice. You can't loose your scholarship." 

"I think staying with me is a good idea…besides, it sounds as if you've run out of options." He shrugged as she glared at him. 

"I don't want to stay with you, Trunks." She shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked, seemingly offended.

"Because it wouldn't be 'just until I could find another place', as Bra said. There _is_ no other place." Trunks laughed.

"Oh, is that all?" He said as if that were nothing. "So?" 

"Trunks," Pan tried again, because she didn't think he got it the first time. "I'd have to stay there for two years or until I got a better job." 

"I needed a roommate anyways. I'm taking over the company, you know, so I'll be traveling a lot and there needs to be someone to watch the place. Keep it clean and such. It'll be just like I'm not there." He smiled happily at her. 

"Trunks I just can't." She shook her head but he ignored her.

"Oh, and I have something for you downstairs." Pan perked her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"What is it? And didn't you hear me when I said I can't stay with you?"

"I heard you. But you're going to anyway." 

"No I'm not." She crossed her arms.

"What did you bring her?" Bra asked, and there was something in her voice that Pan couldn't read. Was it annoyance?

"Come and find out." He walked into the room and grabbed Pan's arm. The touch was so gentle that it surprised even her. She let him guide her down the stairs. Something was different about him…something was…wrong? He was holding her hand and all kinds of emotions were fluttering though her. She was suddenly angry, and remembered her resolve to punch him but decided to wait until later. 

When she got into the living room she spotted her 'present' lying on the couch. It was the dog she'd seen in the picture. She smiled but bit her lip, trying to hid the happiness.

"Damn." She heard Bra mutter, figuring that she wasn't getting the dog.

"His name is Knuckles." Trunks whispered into Pan's ear. "He's my apology, the one I promised you you'd get when I sent the first letter." His breath was tickling her neck and she tried not to laugh. The dog perked up when Pan walked into the room and ran straight for her. He jumped up his paws landing on her leg, wagging his tail. She laughed and wondered how Trunks got the dog to do that.

"I think he likes you." Bulma pointed out the obvious from the couch. "Trunks, I'm upset that you told Pan you were coming home today and wouldn't tell me." She pouted. Trunks lifted his eyebrows, confused, and looked at Pan. Pan looked at Bulma with the same confusion.

"Trunks didn't tell me he was coming home." She shook her head. Now Bulma was confused.

"But Vegita told me that you told him Trunks was coming home." She was adamant in her statement.

"Well….I did…but Trunks didn't tell me he was coming home. I could feel his ki." She said as thought it were perfectly normal. Bra gave Pan a confused look as well.

"What? I couldn't. It wasn't up or anything, the only way you could is if you were searching for his life force. And even then, there was _no way_ you could have known he was coming home." Pan frowned. She could feel his ki approaching. She knew she wasn't crazy.

Trunks thought for a second and then laughed. Everyone looked at him, expecting an answer but he shook his head. He wasn't going to fill them in if he knew. He put his hands on Pan's shoulders with a smile at his mother as said, 

"Pan's moving in with me." Bulma's eyes lit up but she forced herself not to ask them questions, not just yet. She saw the look on Pan's face. She wasn't happy about this…but why?

Pan groaned and mentally kicked herself. That was the absolute _last_ time she would think her life couldn't get any worse. Damn Murphy and his damn law.  
  
A/N: And thus, the climax of my story. It all starts to get a little interesting. Is Pan going to live with Trunks? Bwahahahahaha. I'm evil. That's why I love writing. Well, review if you want. Tell me what you think/want/are unhappy about, I'd love to know.   
And, as promised, special thanks go to all who've reviewed since the last time I gave thanks: sweet marron, Juunanagou4ever, Lavender Princess, stillborn angel, KoreanChick, MarsMoonStar, Animechick, FairDrea, Gothic Princess Bri, qui, DBZChicky501, ills, Princess of Light, wateva, Young Ji, DBprincess116, Hanamaru825, Newbie GK, Panchan, alex, Strawberri-grl, leanne, nicki-gurl, LoNeLy*PaN, Shaz Kay Gee Bee, sayianprincess, Azn-Dreamer, zighawk, Yuki, gold cherry, and black diamnonds…wow that got **really** long…Sorry if anyone's name is misspelled or if I didn't do something right…or if I forgot you. I didn't mean to…-whimper-  
And a special thanks to Newbie GK because you said that seeing your name was the highlight of your day. ^-^ When you guys review it's the highlight of mine. So we're even.


	9. Modern Cinderella with No Comments

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…  
**A/N:** First off, thank you guys so much for your reviews I really appreciate it, but I say that every time…don't I? Second, I'm sorry if the time changes confused you. You see, when I type it I just skip lines when the time changes and it's obvious. But when I upload it every time I start a new paragraph the lines are already skipped and you guys can't tell the difference. So it's not that I haven't re-read it, it's just that I need to make it clear when time changes because the line skipping doesn't work for you guys. Sorry. And thank you, Raven Hino, for pointing that out. So, here's the next chapter:

****

Modern Cinderella with No Comments

Pan wrapped her picture frame in protective covering and placed that last item in the box. She closed the box, sealed it up with tape, and capsuled it. Her face was wearing a frown as she placed the capsule in the bag that was full of them, and then shoved the bag in a purse she was carrying just for this occasion. She sighed, her expression still a scowl, and headed down the stairs. Today was the day. 

Her mother was waiting for her at the end of the staircase and Pan forced a smile on her face. Videl was crying. She was trying not to let it show, wiping her eyes rapidly and harshly, but her nose was pink, displaying her emotions clearly. Pan gave her mother a sympathetic grin and opened her arms to fall into her mother's embrace. She wanted to cry herself, but not because she was leaving. 

It was _where_ she was going that had her all choked up. She didn't want to leave her cozy house and her comforting parents to go live with a man she'd spent nearly three months trying _not _to love. It was bad enough that, when he came back, she felt all those old emotions again. But then she had to go and fall in love with him. Even that she could deal with. But now…,now she was going to have to live with him and see his face in the morning. See his smile at night. She would see him more than anyone else. And worse of all, she had no other option. Damn him! She was going to punch him twice. 

She let go of her mother and looked over to her father hesitantly. She had expected him to be upset when she told him she was going to live with Trunks instead of Bra. But he had only smiled and shrugged his shoulders, once she'd explained the whole situation. Now, she was waiting for him to blow up. If he hadn't initially, once he saw that she was really leaving to live with Trunks, he probably would. But he stood up and walked over to her with the same sad smile her mother was wearing. 

"I can't believe my little girl is leaving home." He spoke softly into her ear as he hugged her. He was unbelievably calm. She gave him a confused look as he tilted his head silently asking her what was on her mind.

"You aren't mad that I'm going to live with Trunks daddy?" She questioned him. He gave her an odd glance and scratched his head.

"Why should I be mad?" He asked. "He's only helping you not to lose your scholarship. It's not like you guys are _moving in_ together." He spoke, emphasizing 'moving in' while hinting at a deeper meaning behind the words. "Nothing would ever happen between you and Trunks." He laughed as though it were the funniest thing in the world. She tried to keep the frown off her face, not wanting him to know that the fact he thought this was funny was irking her. 

"You're right, daddy." She smiled, trying to cover how much it hurt to admit that, and gave him another hug. Then she gave both her parents a look that signified it was time for them to let go. It was her determination look, for Videl was already about to ask her child not to leave.

"Just take a year off, Panny." She whispered but Pan shook her head. She let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding in and went to sit on the couch. Trunks was on his way to take her to the apartment. She was a little more than annoyed by it too. If she had _any _other option…anything was better than the fate she was about to face. 

The doorbell rang and she jumped in her seat. It was him already? Videl must have been thinking the same thing, for she had the same look on her face as her daughter. Gohan answered the door as a smiling Trunks walked into their house.

"Are you ready Panny?" He asked after speaking to Gohan and Videl. She looked up at him with anger. He noted it and his eyes were laughing at her. She wasn't sure if he knew why she was angry, really, or if he thought it was from him calling her 'Panny'. She simply didn't want to live with him. And why did he think her expression was so damn funny? She gritted her teeth and stood up.

"I'm ready boxer boy." He wiped the smile of his face as she walked over to him, satisfaction written on her own. He shook his head and ushered her out the door.

"Don't be a stranger!" Videl yelled, sobbing, as Pan walked out. Pan stopped, smiled back at her mother and nodded.

"I'm only going a few hours away. It's an easy flight. I promise I'll come home often." Her parents nodded as Gohan motioned for her to go out of the door.

"Don't put this off any longer." He told her as if he knew she wanted to leave already…but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to plea for her father to find some way, _any_ way that this would work out. So she wouldn't have to live with Trunks. "I'll make sure your mother is fine." He told Pan as she forced a smile on her face. 

"Thank you daddy. I love you." Trunks placed his hand gently on her side and lead her out the door. The action didn't go unnoticed by her father. Trunks was touching his little girl…around her waist…The first sliver of doubt found it's way into his mind. Maybe her living with _any_ guy was a bad idea. He wanted to call after her but Videl was sobbing again and had collapsed into his arms. He rubbed her back supportively.  
-----------

Pan's mouth was half opened as she tried to force it closed. She could see the amusement in Trunks' face but she fought back the urge to slap him. She should have expected something like this from Trunks Briefs. Of course this was where he was going to stay. She was only surprised because everyone had been calling it an apartment.

She looked around and didn't see any other inhabitants to the area. She gave him a wondering look. It was just that…when they'd said 'apartment' she assumed that it would be him renting out one floor of a building or something. She'd expected other people. She expected other 'apartments'. Why, this place was nearly larger than _her house_. This was no 'apartment'.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked him. He chuckled softly.

"Pan, I'm soon to be the richest man in the world. I requested this condo because it has it's privacy." He smiled wider at the mention of 'privacy'. But it only made her cringe. She didn't want to be secluded someplace with him. That meant no one else would ever be around. There wouldn't be busy people moving about the building distracting her from her roommate. There wouldn't be other inhabitants she could make friends with and visit. Just her…and Trunks…in one 'apartment'. 

It looked more like a house than anything else. And she wondered why he just didn't say he was renting a house. That would have been so much simpler to comprehend. But still, she tried not to be too surprised, knowing this was Trunks Briefs.

"So, are you just going to stand there, gaping at the place, or are you ever going to walk towards the door?" Trunks asked, standing next to the door, key almost in place. She hadn't noticed that he'd walked ahead of her. She cleared her throat and walked up to where he was standing.

"Just open the door so I can get unpacked, Mr. Big-shot." He laughed softly and unlocked the door, stepping aside for her to go in.

"Your room is upstairs, you can pick one of the two. The other will be a gust room. My room is next to the kitchen, down here." He told her as her eyes traveled over the place. It was very nice. There were warm colors of maroon and olive green in each different room. Each one was designed to look lovely. This was the placed she'd envisioned in her dreams. Right down to the dark cabinets in the kitchen and the hardwood floors. She placed her hand on her open mouth, softly, staring at the place with wide eyes. She loved it and she was afraid…she'd never want to leave. 

"It's…gorgeous!" She said softly, speechless. He chuckled behind her and gently touched her back. His hand rested there, softly leading her farther into the house, past the kitchen and into the living room. Past the living room toward the stairs. 

"Pick a room." He persuaded. "Get unpacked, stay a while." Her hands were shaking, for she was scared. If she did that she might just wear out her welcome. If she got settled, she might not leave…ever. She didn't know that was exactly his intent.

Her legs traveled dumbly up the stairs towards the rooms he was talking about. There were two, she noted. Only two rooms up here. Both of them were large and had their own bathroom. Both of them had a queen sized beds and a dresser set. Both of them were beautiful. But Pan only wanted one of them. One of the seemed to be made especially for her. 

She sat on the bed of the room, looking around with a sweet smile on her face. The colors in the room were warm, the bed spread matched, and over all the environment was overwhelmingly lovely. She wanted to curl up and stay there forever. There was a fireplace on the side of the room and a bookshelf next to her bed. It was already full of books that she loved to read as well as c.d.'s she liked to listen to. She wondered if Trunks _had_ had this room made for her. It certainly seemed like it. Had he filled this room with things he knew she would love? 

There were teddy bears and stuffed animals on the widow, which had a panel that she could sit on and stare out at nature. A radio and computer were sitting side by side on a desk and in between them was a picture of her and Trunks a few years back. She was up on his shoulders with a wide grin on her face. Still wearing her orange bandana made from an old gi. She was twelve in that picture and he was sixteen. It was when she first understood her feelings for him. Pan, despite herself, was smiling as she walked over and picked it up gently. 

Why had he put that picture in this room if he'd told her she could pick her own room? What would he have done if she picked the other room? He probably would have felt stupid. Then again, there was no way she would have picked the other room. It was plain white and beige. The bed spread was white with off white flowers on it and, though it had the same furniture in it and same nice look about it, the room wasn't meant for her. It was designed to be a guest room. Pan wondered if Trunks had anticipated her feeling that way. She also wondered why…

Why had that room been designed as a guest room and this room had not. Both of them seemed too effeminate to be for Trunks or any other male roommate he might have considered having. And _everything_ in the room Pan was sitting in was made especially to her liking. It was as if he'd planned on her being there far before she had. She shrugged the thought away. There was no way Trunks could be this considerate. Perhaps his designer just had good taste. 

She smiled and placed the picture back in between the computer and radio. She took out one of her capsules and unlocked it. Maybe she would just unpack her clothes…  
-------

Pan opened her eyes feeling happy and warm. She stretched in bed and yawned, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. Before she knew what was coming from her lips, she was humming and getting out of bed. She walked past the desk and computer, out of her room and then paused. Where was she? She looked around and then went back into her room. She scratched her head and sighed, remembering. This wasn't her room. It was Trunks'…well, it was hers but only because she was forced to live with Trunks. 

But even so, that _had_ been the best nights' rest she'd had in months. No bad dreams about not being able to make it down the isle, no fears. And a _very _comfortable bed. She was happy, despite herself. She hadn't meant to be happy in Trunks' house. She went to the dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. She was about to pull her uniform out when the phone rang.

She looked around, wondering what to do. Should she answer it? The only people who knew she was here were Bra's family and hers and her job. She supposed that if it were from her job than she would need to pick it up. It rang again and again before she walked over to the phone that was in the room and picked it up. If he hadn't wanted her answering calls he wouldn't have placed a phone in the room she was staying in. There wasn't a phone in the 'guest' room.

"Hello?" Her voice called as the person on the other end spoke. She waited and then replied, "This is she." She smiled, glad she'd picked up the phone. It was her job. "Oh, you don't?" She questioned. The didn't need her today. She sighed and thanked the person who'd called her before hanging up. It was a shame they didn't need her and she was more than slightly upset. That meant less hours on her paycheck. Less money she had saved up to leave this place. And the next two days were her off days too. But most importantly, for it was the problem that she was immediately faced with, it meant she would be in this house all day with nothing to do. Around Trunks. 

She frowned and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Throughout the entire time she'd lingered in her room, she hadn't heard all the commotion outside…

When she stepped out of the shower and got dressed, she felt better. Suddenly staying in this place all day wasn't so terrible. Maybe she wouldn't even stay inside. Maybe she'd go home and see Videl. She knew her mother was falling apart by now. She had been sobbing when Pan left and this would be the first time her mother had to deal with the feeling that Pan wasn't coming back home anymore. If she visited that would be just it…a visit. It would never be a permanent arrangement again. She stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs, wondering why she heard so many muffled voices. Maybe Trunks had the television on. 

She walked into the living room, only to find no one in there. Trunks wasn't watching T.V. But there were flowers sitting on the table. She walked over to the curiously and picked up the card on the table next to them. She saw his familiar handwriting, with her name scribbled on the card, and wondered why he was giving her flowers. She flipped the small card over and read:

__

Sorry about all the people out there. I'll try to make it back as soon as I can. Mean time, "no comment".

Pan frowned and flipped the card again, as if expecting something more than just her name to be on the other side this time. She wanted a farther explanation. What was he talking about? What people and out where? And where was he? She slammed the card on the table but was pacified as she looked at the beautiful assortment of flowers. If that was his apology for not being home it was fine with her; she didn't want him there anyway. She sniffed them happily and headed for the kitchen. 

She started searched through the cabinets and found where he kept the pans. She took one out and opened the refrigerator, letting her eyes scan the contents for what she was looking for. Having not found it, she shut the refrigerator door and turned around for more cabinets. 

She saw something move outside the window, out of the corner of her eye, and spun around. When she got a full look outside she screamed and dropped the pan that was in her hands. She covered her mouth with her hands and then, as rapid flashes from various cameras ensued, she covered her face with her arms, squinting her eyes. What were all those people doing outside? She backed out of the kitchen and ran back into the living room, trying to hide from the paparazzi. She heard people banging on the door and suddenly she became aware of why she'd heard muffled voices earlier. They were yelling, more than likely yelling questions. And, having seen her face, getting rather fierce outside the door. She would have to open it and tell them to go away.

She walked back into the kitchen and then towards the door, afraid of what was happening. Then the full meaning of Trunks' card hit her. All these people were out here because of him. Because he was so famous. And he had ran off so that he wouldn't have to deal with it, leaving her alone to handle the situation. She gritted her teeth as she swung the door open.

"Can I help you?" She asked nicely. Lots of people gasped as she silently wondered if there was something wrong with her appearance. But there wasn't anything wrong, except for the fact that she was a woman. 

"Are you Mrs. Briefs? Or the soon to be Mrs. Briefs?" She heard one voice shout. Then another voice. "Are you hoping to be Mrs. Briefs?" As she didn't respond more and more voices were shouting at her. 'Are you dating Trunks Briefs….Are you related to Trunks…Are you his mistress…Is he really taking over C.C….Are you sleeping with Trunks…Are you a conspiring gold-digger like so many others or do you have good intentions….Have you ever seen him naked….Isn't he handsome…Is the sex really better than drugs…" Pan's head was reeling. What was wrong with these people? She wasn't dating Trunks and she wanted to yell it. But she couldn't. The only thing that came out of her mouth was,

"No comment. Please, go away." As the card had instructed. She frowned and slammed the door in their faces. How rude they were. She heard groans as people's microphones were lowered. Those 'reporters' were vultures. She frowned in disgust and went back to the kitchen. But they were still flashing pictures of her and she couldn't stand it. She wasn't going to eat in front of them so they could post the pictures on the front page, with a headline that read: "Trunks' mistress, pig or transvestite?" She knew how those sleazy magazines came out with complete lies just to make people pick it up and buy it, finding out that the reporter either had no evidence or no story at all.

She walked past the kitchen, into the living room, and back up the stairs. She'd be damned if they got anymore pictures of her for that cause. And she didn't want them thinking she was his mistress. Or his anything. She also didn't want to be stuck in this house. But what could she do? If she walked out that door they'd eat her alive. And she couldn't fly out, then she'd really be in deep trouble. Damn Trunks. Why didn't he take her with him, wherever he had gone to get rid of those freaking bloodsuckers? 

She sighed loudly and with anxiety as she fell lightly onto her bed. She crossed her arms behind her head and lay there for a few minutes, wondering what to do next. She was going to have to sit up in her room, a prisoner in her own home. Suddenly, she was antsy for Trunks to get back and keep her company. 

She glanced at the clock with frustration. She'd already been up in her room for forty-five minutes…and she had no clue what time Trunks left. But she was lonely. And anxious. And annoyed. And every time she glanced out the window someone snapped a picture of her face. She wanted to blow all those reporters to smithereens, Trunks should have known not to leave her here, he'd be to blame if she did it. 

She had called Bra already but she was busy packing. Bra had finally told Vegita of her plans to move in with Goten and, after he blew up and she pleaded, he gave her consent to leave. But only because he knew she would do it anyway. So Bra was too busy to talk and there wasn't an answer when she called her parents'…She was really sick of this. Another thirty minutes had passed before she started to tug at her hair. 

And hour later she was pacing the room. Back and forth, back and forth. She threw her hands up in frustration and let out a weak yell. This was driving her crazy! Even Knuckles had gotten sick of her and ran down the stairs, out the doggy door, thirty minutes ago. Not even the damn dog wanted to play with her. Not only was she stuck in that room with nothing but the radio to keep her company (which she'd gotten tired of already) but she was hungry. Very hungry. 

She kicked her feet up and down, laying on the edge of her bed, facing the ceiling. Then she began to twiddle her fingers and hum Christmas carols…now she knew she was board. It was nearly summer and she was singing Christmas songs.

A small laugh escaped from the doorway as she looked up anxious, eyes wide. She thought she'd heard the crowd outside her window get quite loud a few minutes ago but she was tired of getting up. Her suspicions had been correct, Trunks _was_ home. So he thought it was funny? Now she was going to punch him three times.

"Are you bored?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. She hopped off her bed and ran up to him. She poked her finger in his chest with a frown.

"Where have you been!" She asked, accusingly. He stepped back a little, trying his best to wipe the smile off his face.

"I was working." He said defensively. "I had to go into the office and look over some files. I'm taking my position as Vice President, again, for the next few months. Then I'm announcing that I'm taking over the company." He tilted his head and gave her a cute smile, pieces of his hair falling over his eyes. She paused, momentarily, on her rampage to observe how cute he was right then, but caught herself. She shook her head as if ridding the thought, and continued with her assault. 

"You should have warned me this morning when you left!" She yelled at him, poking him in the chest again. "You could have taken me with you. I would have helped you file or something. But nooo. You had to leave some dumb flowers!" He smirked and gently pushed her hand away.

"You didn't like the flowers?" He asked sweetly. She growled. 

"That's not the point. I haven't eaten Trunks! They can see everything that happens in that kitchen!" He chuckled.

"No wonder you're in such a mood." She ignored him, rolling her eyes.

"And to top it all off, I've been sitting in this room, alone _and_ bored, for nearly _three _hours! I can't go anywhere." 

"Why not? They don't bite. They're just rude." He motioned to the reporters on the ground outside her window.

"They bombarded me with questions. I wouldn't be able to go out there and not _hurt _one of them. Do.You.Know.What.They.Asked.Me?" She questioned slowly, making a point of each word and clenching her teeth at the same time.

"I can guess. 'Excuse me, Miss, are you having a relationship with Trunks Briefs? Is he going to take over the company?'…blah, blah, blah…"

"Try, 'Is the sex _really_ better than _drugs_'!" She exaggerated drugs, throwing her hands into the air with frustration. He laughed loudly and heartily. 

"And you said…" He teased, perking his eyebrows with a cute smile as if he expected her to answer 'yes'. She blushed slightly but ignored him, gathering her dignity.

"No comment." She stuck her head in the air and crossed her arms. "And then I asked them to go away."

"You said _no comment_!" He nearly yelled, taking a step back and contorting his face. She wrinkled her brow.

"That's what _you_ told me to say." She pointed out. He sighed and threw his hands in the air with another laugh.

"Well, congratulations, Pan Son. As soon as those vultures find out your name, you are officially my mistress." He rolled his eyes but he really wasn't upset. _She _was the one they'd write the dirty headlines about. 

"You told me to say 'no comment'!" She punched his shoulder roughly. He rubbed it but she only punched him again. Those two wouldn't count, she resolved; She was still going to punch him three times. Her stomach growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Trunks, I'm hungry." She spoke softly. He laughed and nodded his head. 

"I tell you what. I'll cook and bring it up here for you to eat. Okay?" She nodded her head and sat on the bed. Then, as he started to walk away, she hopped up, running after him. He stopped as he heard her footsteps behind him. 

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I don't want to be up there by myself anymore." She admitted. "I've never been alone that long before." He smiled softly and nodded his head. 

"You'll have to call Bra sometimes and have her come over here. I don't want you to be bored all day while I'm at work." He spoke, more to himself than her, as they headed down the stairs. He was sounding like her father, the tone of concern that was in his voice. And something else…guilt. 

"I'll try to bring as much work home as I can. So that you won't have to be alone so often…" He was talking lower and lower and she knew he wasn't telling her. She shook her head, realizing this would inconvenience him.

"I don't want you to do that Trunks. I'll get used to it…I'm just used to always being around Bra. Or my mother or father. Don't bring your work home.." She felt weird…saying 'home' and referring to the place she stayed with him…

"It won't be a problem." Then he stopped and turned to her, waiting for her to reach the end of the stairs as well. "I won't always bring my work home, you know. Just until you're comfortable." The way he was saying it…sounded like a promise. As if she were going to be there for a long time. As if him coming home and having no work to do was a reward. What would he do if he wasn't working? It wasn't like they were going to spend quality time together, or as if she were married to him. Why did she care where he did his work?

"That's fine." She shook her head, signifying that she really didn't care either way. He smiled and continued on towards the kitchen. She took a seat on the couch in the living room and turned the television on. Before she knew it, sweet smells of rice and chicken were invading her senses. She smiled and, without thinking, walked into the kitchen. Flashes were going off in her eyes and she narrowed them, trying to ignore.

"You'd better get used to it." He warned her, noticing the way her face scrunched up. "Thanks to that 'no comment' answer, they're going to think we're hiding something." 

"You told me to say it." She pleaded in frustration. He nodded and picked up a piece of chicken that was already sliced and sautéed. He blew on it and placed the fork near her mouth, allowing her to take a bite. She leant her head forward and took the chicken off the fork with her teeth, swallowing it though her taste buds were screaming. It was still too hot, but it was very good. Well worth the burn. She smiled as she chewed.

"Nice job." She complimented him. He nodded as rapid flashes invaded her vision once again. -Oh great, he's feeding me. I'm sure they loved that.- She rolled her eyes. Trunks chuckled, as if he could read her mind, and continued to cook the rest of the chicken and rice. 

"So, what should I have said _no comment _to?" She wondered aloud.

"If they asked who you were, what your relation to me was. Whether I was taking over the company. Those kinds of innocent questions. Maybe even if they directly asked if you were sleeping with me. But not…if they asked….how it was…" He stammered, having a hard time getting the words out.

"What would you have suggested I said?" She fired at him.

"To that particular question?" She nodded. "I wouldn't know." He filled in. She rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you chastising me?" He scratched his head.

"No, _that's _what you should have said, 'I wouldn't know'…wouldn't know…if _it _was better than drugs." 

"Would that be because of the drugs or the sex?" She asked.

"Huh?" 

"Then they would have asked me if I didn't know because I'd never done drugs or never had sex. Then what would I have said? 'I wouldn't know', wouldn't work there. And neither would 'no comment' apparently." She frowned at her mistake. "But it's none of their business. And whatever I would have said short of flat out answering them would have made me seem guilty…or sleazy. And people never believe the truth." She frowned.

"There is a way to fix this." He told her while taking out another piece of chicken. He fed it to her again, Pan happily took it, having forgotten about the last incident of camera happy reporters. Her eyebrows perked as she swallowed the chicken.

"Oh?" She licked her lips. "And what's that?" 

"You could schedule an interview." Pan laughed and took a seat at the table while he took out the plates.

"I'm not going to interview with those vampires." She informed him. "No way." She shook her head while he poured the chicken over the rice on their plates.

"Fine." He laughed along with her, but not for the same reason. He knew that by the end of tomorrow she was going to change her mind...  
-----

He was surely right. As the next day came to a close, Pan finally caved. She stormed into his room at twelve o'clock that night, frustrated and riled up. 

"What's wrong, Panny?" Trunks frowned, scratching his eyes and trying to make himself conscious. 

"A reporter climbed up outside my window." She spat. He could tell she was very angry and he shot out of bed.

"What?" He yelled with shock. "Are you okay, he walked over to her and pulled her into his room slightly, examining her body in the dark.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "The gall of that guy. He got a ladder and just climbed right up. But don't worry about me, it's _him_ you should be worried about." She informed him with a smile. Trunks shook his head, knowing exactly what she meant, and winced glad it wasn't him. 

"You know, you pulling me into your room at 12 o'clock doesn't look very nice." She warned him. He chuckled.

"You're the one who came down here, _I_ was sleeping." She laughed and went to sit on his couch. She rubbed her hands over her eyes tiredly and sighed.

"So, how would an interview with some noisy reporter help?" She asked him. He smiled, knowing he had won.

"Well, for one thing it'd settle some of the curiosity. That would make a lot of reporters that are outside right now, go away." 

"Yeah right. And another thing?"

"Well, a one-on-one interview kind of makes for a more friendly environment. It proves that we have nothing to hide as well as gives the people some insight into what's going on. Also, when you talk to a reporter and look them in the face...just one, they take your word for gold. And if you get the right one and impress them, they could write the best article about you and maybe the public would leave you alone." Pan tried to digest all this. It made sense. If everyone knew for certain that she and Trunks were nothing more than friends and roommates, then everything would be okay. She nodded slowly and, although she hated to admit it, Trunks had been right.

"So, when can you schedule this meeting? And, please, make sure you get me someone nice." 

"Tomorrow at three o'clock with Leslie Jolsen." He answered quickly. She perked an eyebrow at him, it being obvious that he already scheduled. She was annoyed that he was so sure she'd cave. 

"What would you have done if I didn't crumble until tomorrow night?" She asked him curiously.

"Rescheduled." He laughed, having been figured out.  
--------

"Leslie, this is Pan, Pan this is Leslie." Trunks smiled as he introduced the two women. Leslie cleared her throat, professionally, and shook Pan's hand. Pan tried her best to smile as they sat on the couch with each other. Leslie flashed her perfect teeth and tilted her head to the side. Pieces of her blonde hair, that managed to escape the bun, fell along with the tilt. She licked her pink lips before asking the first question. Pan thought the woman looked a lot like Marron. Why Trunks picked her became apparent; she was very pretty. He'd positioned himself on the chair opposite them so he could watch the whole thing.

"Pan?" Leslie began. Pan nodded, signifying for her to continue. "I only have a few questions to satisfy the public's curiosity." Pan nodded again as the woman kept going. "First, are you and Mr. Briefs in a relationship? And if so, how serious is it?" Pan laughed softly. 

"Trunks and I are friends." She shook her head. Pan didn't notice, but Trunks rolled his eyes into the top of his head. She hadn't given the right answer...

"Okay." Leslie said, as if she knew something Pan didn't, while scribbling something on paper and nodding. Pan tilted her head in frustration.

"Really. We're friends." She felt the need to repeat herself.

"I have no doubt." Leslie nodded, her lips pursed together in an attempt to fight back a smile, and looked back up at the girl. "Okay. What were the circumstances under which you found yourself living here?" She bit her lip and put her pin in a readied position.

"I needed a place to stay in this area. Trunks needed a roommate. We took it from there." Trunks kept himself from groaning. He had told her to keep her answers short and sweet, but this wasn't what he had in mind. She was leaving room for anyone to assume there was more going on than what she said. He rubbed his temples, trying not to butt in. Pan glanced at him and noticed his reaction. She lifted her eyebrows, encouraging him to jump in if he felt the need. He shook his head as Leslie glanced from Pan to Trunks with question.

"And there's nothing going on between you two?" She repeated the question, as if she were trying to get Pan to admit different.

"No." Pan spoke simply, quickly from annoyance. Leslie took it differently.

"Okay." She repeated, writing something else. "What are you aspiring to do?"

"Become a designer. See, that's why I needed to stay here. I'm attending a school in the area for design and I needed to live closer." 

"Do continue." Leslie's hand was moving rapidly, but Pan didn't know why; she hadn't given her that much information. There was nothing left to write and yet she was still scribbling.

"Well...that's pretty much it...I'd just lost my apartment and Trunks told me that he was looking for a roommate and I could stay with him. The end of the story. I'm only his roommate not his anything else." Pan spoke defensively, nodding her head, happy that she'd set things straight. There was no way they could misconstrue that. 

"How did you meet Trunks?" Leslie asked, ignoring the lost part of Pan's statement and sticking her pin in between the corner of her lips.

"Huh? Oh, we grew up together. He used to baby-sit me." Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks smirked. 

"She was a bratty child." He joked. Pan threw a pillow across the room and hit his head. He didn't even attempt to catch it. Laughing, he placed the pillow behind his head. "Thanks, I was pretty board." He smiled at her and closed his eyes, obviously getting more comfortable in the chair. She narrowed her eyes. 

"Well if you're so interesting, why don't _you_ answer these questions?" She countered. He shrugged, never opening his eyes. She huffed as Leslie scribbled more and more on her paper.

"You've known him all your life?" She repeated. "And there's nothing going on." It wasn't a question, more like a statement...but the way she said it set Pan off. It was like she was calling them both liars.

"No! There's _nothing_ going on." Pan defended. "He's too arrogant to like." She rolled her eyes. Trunks opened one of his eyes to peer at her. 

"You're no walk in the park." He smirked again and then shut his eye.

"See?" She asked Leslie, as if he'd proved her point. "That smirk drives me crazy. I want to slap it off his face. No, we're _not_ together." She shook her head. Leslie laughed and nodded her head.

"Right." She spoke quietly. "Yeah right." She said even more quiet and sarcastic. Both Trunks and Pan heard her and Trunks began to laugh. Pan shot him a dirty look and, though his eyes were closed, he felt it and shut up.

"So," Leslie started again. "_If_ you're not together, why all the secrets?"

"We're _not_ together. What secrets are you talking about?" 

"Well, for the past two days, you've said nothing to the press but 'no comment'. Why haven't you talked before now?"

"You see, I'm not used to all the press and attention. I just didn't see how my personal life was anybody's business...I still don't." Pan gave Leslie an almost dirty look. Leslie shrank back, but then Pan remembered she was supposed to be nice and put on a 'comforting' smile. "I'm just a novice to all the interest you guys are showing, that's all." She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying her best to appear innocent. Trunks snickered. "Yes, Mr. Briefs?" She asked him coldly. He shrugged and closed his eyes again.

Leslie nodded and continued to ask Pan nit-picky questions for another ten minutes before she stacked her papers together and stood up.

"This has been a very delightful and informative experience, Miss Son. It was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled. "And now, if I could get a picture for the paper, I would be ever so thankful." Pan nodded and put on a smile, wondering where the camera was. Leslie made a motion for someone to walk into the room as a photographer entered with a huge camera on his shoulders. Pan wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Mr. Briefs, if you could be in the picture too, I would greatly appreciate it." Leslie gave him an innocent smile as he nodded. Just then, Kuckles came barreling down the stairs and fell, his front legs stretched out in the form of a V. Pan laughed and went over to pick him up.

"Oh, who's this?" Leslie asked with a genuine smile. Pan giggled.

"This is Knuckles, my dog." 

"Perfect, perhaps you and Knuckles could sit on this couch. And Trunks, could you stand up next to them?" They did as instructed and the photographer took two shots, before he and Leslie were ready to leave.

"It's been a pleasure." Leslie smiled and shook Pan's hand while walking out the door. "Could I ask just one more question?" She looked up at Trunks who shrugged and nodded his head.

"I don't see why not." He informed her. 

"Excellent. Mr. Briefs, do you have intentions of taking over Capsule Corps?" He laughed and leaned closer to her.

"Just between you and me, Leslie?" She smiled flirtatiously and he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was rubbing her fingers together and grinning madly.

"Just between us..." She urged, nodding.

"Good. No comment." He smirked and shut the door. Then Leslie finally understood why Pan wanted to take the smirk off his face.

Pan burst into laughter. "That wasn't very nice." She informed Trunks, gently pushing his shoulder. 

"You'll be glad I did it tomorrow when the paper comes out." He told her and walked quickly into his room. She was bugging him all the rest of the day about why he'd said that; he never filled her in. But he knew her answers left too much room for speculation. There was no telling what kind of paper Leslie would write about Pan, it all depended on how impressed she was with the girl.  
----------

Pan walked outside, ignoring the people in her lawn flashing pictures, and picked up the paper. She was anxious to know what was in it, after the way Trunks made her nervous last night. She hadn't said anything to Leslie that would enable her to print something dirty about her. In fact, she made it clear quiet a few times that she and Trunks were not together. She flipped the paper over and dropped her mouth in astonishment. This wasn't really happening.

She re-read the headline and ran into the house, aware that an audience of reporters was watching her reaction. Some were snickering and others were clicking away. She was so sick of them, they needed to go away already. She slammed the door and yelled so loud she was sure everyone outside heard her.

"Trunks! Get up and out here **now**!" She heard a loud noise and rustling before he scurried out of the room. Knuckles was barking, for her yelling had distracted him, and Trunks was running his fingers through his still messy hair.

"I didn't do anything." He complained. Then his scowl was cleared as he saw she was holding the paper in her hands. "All right, what does it say?"

"Let me read it to you!" She was still yelling and Knuckles' bark was reduced to a whimper. He nodded and waited for her to read the paper. "The girl next door; Present day Cinderella story:" She paused, lifting her eyebrows for effect. "Trunks Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporations, and world's most eligible bachelor, might not be so for long..." She gave him a dirty look and then continued to scan the article. "His 'roommate' Pan Son, aspiring designer, seems to have captured the man's heart. I hate to be the one to tell you this ladies, but throw away the wedding magazines, or start looking for another potential, this one seems to be taken." Pan was screeching now and Trunks had to cup his ears with his hands. She stopped reading to look at him, lowering her voice. "Seems to be taken with her?" She questioned. "Can they write that and have it be legal?" She huffed and kept reading. "The young woman was basically out on the street when Trunks decided to take her into his home and heart, becoming her knight and shining armor. And though, both parties deny that they are more than friends, it seems Japan's present day Cinderella has found her Prince Charming." Pan's voice was sneering and condescending as she continued, Trunks was already biting his lip and holding in the laughter. "I've never seen two people more in love and so adamant to deny it before. Though their mouths said, 'nothing more than friends' their body language and eye contact said, 'true love'. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married within the year." Pan's nostrils were flaring and she scanned the rest of the paper. And Trunks couldn't help but think she looked absolutely adorable. "But don't take my word for it, judge for yourself. They say a picture is worth a thousands words; we've got three of them." 

She turned the paper over so Trunks could see the pictures in reference. There were indeed three. The one they took yesterday, him smiling down at her and Knuckles, another one of him feeding her chicken in the kitchen, and the third was of her coming out of his room in nothing but her pajamas with his hands on her shoulders. They must have taken that one the night she agreed to have the interview, when the reporter had climbed up to her window. He had to admit, neither of them looked very good. One made them look like a family. The other made them look completely in love. And the one with her coming out of his room…well…

The cards were stacked against them and most of the people reading that paper would doubt the article was nothing but the truth. He tried not to laugh, for he honestly wasn't upset. After all, he had no trouble admitting to himself that he hoped every word of her article were correct. But Pan...she was more than just angry.

"Can't I sue them for slander?" She shrieked. 

"No, I don't ruin your image." He countered, slightly offended. She glared at him and threw her hands up in frustration. 

"I know this isn't legal! She can't just lie like this." 

"Who says it's all lies?" Then he quickly continued, not wanting to see her confused reaction. "It could have been a lot worst than this, you know. She could have said she thought you were a sniveling gold-digger who was trying to trap me and take my money. Instead she said that she thinks-" Pan cut him off.

"I'm dirt poor and you _rescued_ me from poverty. Giving me love, food, and a home. Yeah, right." She scoffed. "And what do you mean? Not all lies?"

"It was her opinion. She did say that we said we weren't together. Therefore, the article wasn't a lie. It was opinion not fact." 

"It was still slander."

"I'm good for your image. Not bad." 

"Depends on how you look at it." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're bad for mine. Now all the ladies will think I'm taken." He teased.

"They won't care, they'll go after you anyway." Pan ignored him, walking into the kitchen and picking up Knuckles, who had calmed when the yelling stopped. "Mommy's sorry she scared you." Pan informed the dog as she headed for the stairs. Trunks' heartbeat paused at the mention of 'mommy', for he never realized until then, just how much he wanted her to have his children.

A/N: In case you were wondering, yes this chapter is _really_ long. It's the longest I've posted…I'm not sure if I should be sorry for that or not…You guys asked for long so here it is. By the way, if anyone wants to contact me (aim: XoXTiara22XoX) and talk to me about anything feel free to. You can email me (Tiara22_99@yahoo.com) and I'd be happy to talk to you, if you want me to read one of your stories or something. I love T/Ps and V/Bs and G/Bs…I'd love to talk, I'm really not mean…

I'll thank you guys in the next chapter (which I'm still writing). I need a lil input, should I go ahead and have like 2 more chapters and then have them get together. Or drag it out more? Cause if I drag it out more Pan will get a boyfriend and Bra will have a baby. And if I don't then that won't happen…Review and let me know where you want this to go…

Merry Christmas you guys! Or Happy Hanukah! Or…Happy Holidays! I won't be updating again until after Christmas so I hope you guys have a good couple of days. ^-^ 


	10. Forbidden Cookies and Laundry

****

Disclaimer: Hell hasn't frozen over yet, consequently, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
**A/N:** This A/N is going to be a tid bit long, bare with me. First, I'd like to apologize for not updating yesterday, I had every intention to. I was just not home, _at all_, and that wasn't planned. I'm so sorry. Consequently, I wasn't able to write yesterday, therefore the next update probably won't be until Monday. But I'm working my best on writing for you guys. Second, I've decided (and this is what I wanted to do in the first place) that I'm not going to make Pan have a boyfriend. The story will end in what I'm planning to be three chapters after this. And once you read this one you'll understand what I meant with the 'Bra would have a baby thing', see all you guys thought that she was just going to get pregnant. But I wasn't going to do that. It would have been a while after this chapter before she even considered kids and then got pregnant. I would have skipped some time in between, but I decided that was keeping Trunks from Pan for too long. Third, everyone wanted to know Gohan and Vegita's reaction to the article. But it isn't in here. I just didn't work out a way to fit in the chapter and stick with what I wanted to do. I'm sorry about that too. And fourth, someone suggested that I have Trunks walk in on some embarrassing moment of Pan's and it just so happens that this was already planned. ^-^ See, this is my favorite chapter and I hope you guys feel this way too, so without farther a due: 

****

Forbidden Cookies and Laundry

Today was Trunks' first day off this week and he was more than overly excited about it. He hadn't seen Pan in nearly that long of a period of time and he was surprised of the effect it had on him. He missed her face, her smile, even her scowl. He missed the way she teased him even. It was sad; he felt as though he were going through withdrawals. Only six days and he missed everything about her. The only thing she'd said to him all week was, "Don't touch my cookies, Trunks." It was rather depressing. Most days he'd left home before she got up and got back after she'd gone to bed. He was beginning to hate his job. It must have shown in his work, for his mother began to suspect that he was mildly depressed. She voiced her thoughts too, as she usually does:

"Go home, Trunks, you don't look well. You know, I think you need a girlfriend." He gave her a dirty look. "Well, it would help clear your mind. Relieve some of your stress." She shrugged. 

He only needed one girl, and he was waiting for the right moment to claim her. So his mother had given him this day off, saying him being at work was no good if he were in that condition. And just saying he was thankful didn't do justice to his feelings. 

Now he was sitting on the couch, waiting for the waffle iron to sound signifying that the last of breakfast was ready. He knew soon Pan would be down the stairs, just the hint of food was enough to lure her, and he couldn't wait. The bell sounded and just as it did, he heard Pan's uneven steps making their way towards him. He looked up from his seat, eagerly, as she made it into the living room. What he saw left him amused and slightly bewildered.

"What's that for?" He pointed to her outfit as she jumped from one foot to the other, trying to tie her scrunchie around the ponytail she was in the process of. She was obviously anxious or rushed about something.

"I'm late for work!" She exclaimed. He wrinkled his brow, not knowing she had a job. Especially not one at a food restaurant. He noted her brown and white striped uniform, a skirt and vest, trying not to laugh. She was wearing sneakers and still bouncing as he examined her. A slow smile crept up his face, despite the outfit, she still looked adorable. Then, after she got the pony tail up, she stuck on her hat and he couldn't hold back the laughter. It was a striped hat with a chicken head on it that protruded past her forehead. She glared daggers at him. 

"It's not funny Trunks!" She yelled, throwing a rubber band at his head. It was a measly effort, but the only thing she had left in her hand. "I'm going to be late for the third time this week." She stated with worry as she headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He complained, looking at the meal he'd made already. She let out a small laugh of annoyance.

"I told you I was late!" She repeated with exhaustion. He nodded and rolled his eyes. Since when did she have a job? And what did she have one for? He wasn't charging her rent and her school gave full scholarship. 

"Why don't you just fly?" He asked as she walked out the door. Then he heard all the yells from reporters who still hadn't gone home and answered his own question. Soon, she'd be able to fly again; they were bound to get board. But meantime, she had to act like a normal person and pop out a capsule car. He gave a frustrated sigh and took to eating the breakfast all by himself. At least now she'd said more to him than, 'don't eat my cookies, Trunks'.   
-----------

Pan walked back into the house with a defeated look on her face. She was grunting and mumbling under her breath. Today just wasn't her day. She'd woke up late, had too cold and too quick of a shower, skipped breakfast...And all for what? So she could be fired that afternoon, right after lunch which she also have to skip to make up for the time she'd missed. She had to admit, though, she was bad at her job. She had missed orders and gave the wrong ones to the wrong people. She had spilled drinks and dropped fries. She hated that job and it showed. But she needed the money; no job meant no way out of Trunks' apartment. She sighed and plopped down on the couch. She wasn't even sure if Trunks was home, the house was very quiet. 

At least if he wasn't, something had been right about her day. But she felt bad, he'd cooked her breakfast this morning and she just ran out on him. She had to get to work, though. The thought of work only succeeded in upsetting her more. She'd worked a full day and then they fired her. She felt cheated. Now she was going to have to look for a completely new job, but she didn't like those places. If she did get a new job, it wouldn't be at any fast food restaurant. Her stomach growled loudly, bringing her back to the present.

"I'd better get something to eat." She patted her stomach and walked over to the kitchen, but Trunks was standing by the door, a smile on his face.

"Perhaps, you'd better change first. I'll order some pizza. You look like you had a rough day...at _work_." He mocked the word 'work' and she frowned.

"Well, some people don't inherit their jobs, they have to go out and find 'em." She rolled her eyes. 

"You could always work at my office, you know. I could use a secretary that knows how to file." He smiled warmly at her.

"Been there, done that. No thanks." She waved the suggestion away, already not wanting to see him now. Then she lifted one of her feet up and tugged the shoe off, letting it fall to the floor. She repeated the action with the other shoe and plopped down on the closest chair to her. 

"How was your day?" He asked, it being obvious he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Terrible." She admitted, flatly.

"Really? Why so?" He continued the questioning as he walked over and picked her shoes up, placing them side by side neatly. He took a seat across from her and studied her features. Neither action went unnoticed. He got points for cleaning up her mess, she normally hated messes...And the way he was looking at her...There was a glow in his eyes she didn't know he possessed. He was genuinely interested.

"Well, I woke up late this morning. I was late for work...long story short? I was fired too. I haven't eaten either. And you know how rotten of a mood that puts me in." He chuckled, knowing full well what she meant. "And you? How was your day?"

"Awful." He filled in with a sad glint in his eyes. She gave him a curious glance. "I was hoping to spend time with someone...but they were busy."

"Oh?" She perked, a teasing tone in her voice. "Is this someone a lady? Do I know her?" She hoped he'd dispel her fears and say no. She hoped it was Goten or something. But Trunks only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not telling." He walked into the kitchen in search of the phone, calling and ordering double his usual amount. She groaned and slowly made her way out of the seat and up the stairs, taking her shoes along with her. (A/N: tee-hee, Pan is so clueless)

Once Pan had made it up the stairs and into her room, she sighed with exhaustion. She felt that if she laid on her bed, she'd never move again, save eating occasionally. So she skipped the guaranteed heaven and went straight to the bathroom, knowing she needed to take a bath. But even that was dangerous, if the water were too relaxing, she might not leave ever leave the tub. She was so tired. Her feet were sore from standing on them all day, and that was odd because she had saiyan strength.

She adjusted the water temperature to what she wanted it on, and waited for the tub to fill. Then she dropped her clothes and slid into the relaxing water, letting her days' troubles slip away. Before she knew it, the doorbell was ringing, waking her from her dreams, and the pizza man was there. She stepped out of the, now cold, water and dried herself off, thankful for the few moments of peace. 

Pan was swinging her hips from side to side and singing along to the music that only she heard. Her headphones were on blast as she pulled Trunks' clothes out of the washing machine and headed down the hall to his room with them. She wasn't even upset that the demi-saiyan hadn't done his own laundry. 

Her hair was falling out of the ponytail it was in at every opportunity it got, she was in sweats that hung loosely on her body, and her face was pale and make-up-less. But as Trunks walked into the room and saw the woman folding his clothes and laying them nicely on his bed, all he could think was how beautiful she was. She still hadn't noticed his presence and that gave him ample opportunity to stare without her wondering eye. 

He held in the laughter as he realized she was singing very loudly and that was the reason she hadn't noticed he was there. He had taken the afternoon off, having been very productive that day, and was home early. She wasn't expecting him, and that's why she had her music up so loud. He smiled widely and had to fight off the urge to pull her body to his and kiss her until her knees gave way. 

He couldn't do that yet. She would give him one of her looks and run away, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. She just wasn't ready to accept the way he felt about her yet, he knew because he could sense it. But there would be a moment where he would pull her to him and make contact with her lips, and there would be no question as to why. He couldn't wait for that moment. He couldn't wait for the day she was his and he could act on all his feelings whenever he wanted. 

Pan looked up from the shirt she was folding and nearly choked. Trunks was just standing there, watching her fold his clothes and make a fool of herself with her terrible singing. She blushed and narrowed her eyes, pulling her headphones off and placing them on the bed.

"How long have you been there?" She challenged him.

"Long enough." He smirked. "You're crawling in your skin, huh?" He made reference to the song she was listening to. She growled and picked up a pair of his pants, throwing as hard as she could.

"Why do you always have to resort to violence?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. She smiled and backed away, realizing this was a challenge. She was in readied position as he hopped over the bed and she took off, running around it. 

"No Trunks!" She yelled through her laughter as he chased after her. He'd picked up a pillow along the way. 

"You'd better run for your life, Panny!" He yelled after her. She giggled and let out a yelp as she felt his hand nearly grab part of her shirt. She started to run faster but he caught up with her quickly, if she wasn't powered up he was much stronger than she.

She was laughing very hard as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She struggled against his grasp and tried to hold in the laughter. He started to shake her in his arms and she let the laughter flow through her lips.

"Trunks, let me go!" She tried to command in a serious tone but her laughter disobeyed her and proved herself to be amused. She made an attempt to grab the pillow in his right hand but he quickly snatched it away.

"Uh-un. No you don't." He told her with a laugh. He strengthened his grip around her waist with one hand and moved his right hand up so she couldn't get the pillow. Then he brought the hand down and started to beat her with the pillow. "How dare you throw something at me." He spoke with pretend anger.

"You deserved it." She spoke through clenched teeth, trying to avoid being hit again. She was struggling against him, inching farther down in his grasp, and he was having a hard time keeping her from falling. In an attempt to keep her in his arms he bent his knees but at that same moment she tried to lurch out of his arms and both of them went tumbling to the ground. Laughing, Pan tried to shove Trunks off her, just as the doorbell rang. 

Trunks reluctantly lifted himself up, dropping the pillow, and grabbing her wrists as hostage on his way to the door. 

"Trunks, let me go! And get the door." Pan commanded him, trying not to be pulled along. She dug her feet into the carpet and leant all her weight backwards so that when he pulled her, her feet made a trail in the carpeted floor. She tugged at his arm but he wouldn't let go. 

"Apologize for hitting me." He told her, shaking his head.

"Never." She told him, trying to pry her wrists from his grasp. 

"Then you're going to have to suffer." He shrugged and adjusted his hands so that only one of them was gripping her firmly, keeping her from getting away. He looked through the peephole and then opened the door. 

"Goten, Bra, what are you doing here?" He asked in a surprised voice as they gave him and Pan questioning looks. She was trying to pull her hands out of his hand and his body was moving forwards and back from the force, it caused his voice to vibrate. He turned and grabbed her with the other hand as well so she wouldn't get away. Bra and Goten walked past them and examined the place.

"I thought this was an apartment." Bra stated, ignoring their obvious flirting.

"Trunks, let me go, you're making my skin turn red." Pan nearly pleaded.

"No, _you're_ making your skin turn red. Stop fighting." He pulled at her hands and the force sent her flying into him, her body colliding with his chest. They both laughed as Bra stomped her foot.

"I _said_, I thought this was supposed to be an apartment. What happened?" She nearly yelled, Trunks looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Pan took his distraction as an advantage. She pulled her wrists from his grasp and ran. Trunks was about to take after her but decided against it; she'd have to come back down. He heard her run up the stairs and called after her,

"That's fine. I'm still going to get you, I know where you sleep!" She slammed her room door and yelled through it at him.

"I hear you knocking, but you can't come in!" She yelled down at him and nearly hurt Bra's eardrums. 

"What did you say, Bra?" He questioned after getting weird looks from Bra and Goten. "Oh, it is an apartment compared to C.C. It's actually a condo." 

"No, it's just a small house." She shook her head and walked farther into the place. Trunks shrugged, wondering why she asked a question if she was going to take her own answer anyway.

"So, what have you been up to?" Goten asked him, accusation in his voice, lifting his eyebrows in a playful way. "I hope we didn't interrupt." Trunks ignored him and ushered them farther into the house. 

"You never told me what you guys were doing here." Trunks spoke as they sat on the couch in the living room. 

"I thought I'd visit Pan…" Bra let her eyes wander up to the stairs. "But I see that she's busy hiding out." Trunks laughed.

"She'll be back down in a few minutes. I think she was trying to do laundry." 

"Before the four-play began." Goten mumbled in a teasing tone. Trunks shot him a look but didn't say anything. 

"Pan!" He yelled. "Bra wants to talk to you!" 

"Yeah, right Trunks. I'm not coming down there." She yelled while cracking the door. "I know what you're up to." 

"Fine, don't come down." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, heading for the kitchen. Pan wrinkled her brow and tempted to just step out of her room slightly, only to see what he was up to. But she fought the urge, knowing that's what he wanted her to do. She slammed the door loudly as Goten followed Trunks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? If you're cooking I want some." He informed Trunks who'd stuck his hand into the very back of a cabinet. 

"Will you be quiet, Goten?" Trunks tried to shush him. He pulled out a bag of cookies with a devious grin. "You want one?" He asked with a wide smile. Goten reached his hand out to take a cookie but Bra slapped it away. Where had she come from? Goten looked at her with a frown and questioning look.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I have a feeling that eating one of those is signing your death certificate." She informed him and pulled him closer to the refrigerator. "I'm sure I can find you something in here." She told him as Trunks frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He took a bit out of one of the cookies and 'mmmed' loudly. He shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and chewed with a grin. Goten frowned.

"They look really good, Bra." He complained. "I don't care what kind of trouble I get into for eating it…I want one." He reached out again but Bra slapped his hands away.

"I think those are Pan's. Do you know the kind of damage she would do to you if you ate her food? She doesn't play when it comes to food." Bra informed him, he hesitated but then made another attempt.

"Trunks is eating them. She can't be _that _dangerous." 

"Goten, you eating Pan's cookies because Trunks is, would be like Trunks saying I looked weird in an outfit one day because you did. It just doesn't work." She tried to explain without attracting the attention of her brother.

"What? Why?" He was too confused.

"Well, you, I wouldn't kill. I love you. But Trunks is my brother, he would die." She made an attempt to whisper but it was failed when Goten nearly yelled,

"But Pan doesn't love Trunks! I just want a cookie!" He was whining and Bra let him reach for the cookie. 

"If you want to risk your life, go ahead." She shrugged her shoulder, he thought about it for a second, glanced at Trunks' smirk, and decided against. Trunks took another cookie and devoured it.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled from the stairs. 

"Yes, dear?" He said sweetly, trying to swallow before he answered.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Eating." He informed her.

"Goten?" Pan asked sweetly, coming down the stairs quickly. "Are you eating too?" Goten scratched his head and looked at Trunks.

"No. Just Trunks." He heard Pan start to run as Trunks took off around the kitchen and into his room.

"Don't run, Trunks! I know you're eating my cookies!" She rounded the living room and then the kitchen but he was already in his room. He waited until she was in view before he took another bite of cookie and slammed the door. She yelled and started banging on the door. 

"I'm going to hurt you!" She yelled, hitting the door in rapid succession. "I told you not to eat _my _cookies! You're going to have to pay!" She stopped hitting the door and walked calmly away, trying to sooth herself. "When you least expect it, BAM! You're going to get it." She told him, heading back into the kitchen.

Bra was laughing when she got there. "How'd you know he was eating your cookies?" She questioned.

"There was food and Goten wasn't touching it." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Trunks' door. "Greedy bastard." She muttered and opened the refrigerator. "I bet you're hungry, Goten." She laughed as he shook his head rapidly. She pulled out various items from the refrigerator and began to concoct a meal for him.  
---------------

Trunks came out as the smell of food began to invade his senses, holding an empty plastic bag in his hands. He peeked around to the kitchen wondering if Pan was still on the war path. Seeing no immediate form of danger, he inched into the kitchen but kept his guard up. Goten was happily gobbling his lunch down and Bra was munching quietly, but he didn't see Pan. He wondered where she was, looking around with paranoid eyes.

"She went upstairs for a second." Bra laughed. Trunks let out the breath he'd been holding and walked over to the trashcan, throwing away the plastic bag. He looked around his shoulder again, making sure Bra wasn't conspiring with Pan, and then headed for the stove. The food smelled wonderful. He took a plate out of the cabinet and began to shovel the meal on it. Pan came up behind him and smacked his hand away.

"You don't get any." She glared at him.

"But Cinderella, Prince Charming is starving." He pouted and she punched his shoulder roughly.

"Don't call me that. And you're not hungry, either. You ate a _whole_ bag of cookies a few minutes ago." 

"More like twenty, and there weren't that many in the bag." He whimpered.

"Don't give me that. You did the crime, suffer the consequences. No food for you mister." 

"Sweetie," He began to bring out the pet names. She groaned, hating it when he did that. She knew what was coming next. He was going to try and sweet talk her into giving in. He would use every pet name in the book, knowing she hated it. Normally she would do anything just so he would stop. She glared at him.

"Trunks, don't even start." She warned. "It's not going to work this time." 

"Baby cakes," He protested as she fought back the laughter. Where in the world did he pull that name from?

"It's _not _going to work." She stated again.

"Darling, my dear, surely you aren't going to let me starve." He reached for the food again. "Not after all we've been through."

"One more name, Trunks, and I'm going to drop kick you." She smacked his hands again before he could reach the food. 

"But baby doll, I haven't eaten real food since breakfast." She let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You just don't listen do you? I said, one more name, and here you are, ignoring me." Goten paused in his eating to look at the two, noticing all the sickening pet names that were going on. He didn't even use any of those on Bra. He gave her a confused eye, hoping she could explain to him what was going on. But it was obvious from her blank stare that not even she knew. 

"You're not getting any of that food. But I'll tell you what you can do, help me clean up this messy kitchen." She began to pile the empty pots next to the counter, running dish water. "You still haven't had the dish washer fixed." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll only help if you give me some sustenance." 

"You'll help me either way." She walked back over to him and grabbed the corner of his ear. "Do as you're told sometimes." She pushed him over to the running water. "I'll wash, you dry. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll feel like sharing my food with you."

"But I didn't assist in any of the mess because you won't let me eat." He complained while rolling up his sleeves.

"I don't care." Pan reached for the rest of the pots and placed them on the counter as well. She walked over to the sink and turned the water off, washing the first dish. Trunks tried to inch away but she sent him a death glare.

"Get Goten to help you. He ate most of it." Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. She sighed and rubbed her temples, water dripping down her arms. Dealing with him was like having a four year old. 

"Get over here and rinse these dishes!" She stated firmly, flicking water on his shirt and face. He sighed and snatched the dish from her hands, running water on it and placing it on the rack. 

"If I didn't love you…" He mumbled under his breath, barely audible. Her eyebrows perked as she gave him a curious look. He wondered if she'd heard him above the running water.

"Were you talking trash, Mr. Briefs?" She questioned with a challenge in her voice. He sighed, realizing she hadn't heard what he said, just the basic function of the words.

"I _said_, I've had enough of you." He spoke loudly, flicking the dish in her direction quickly, getting water on her face. She scoffed and stepped back. 

"You got me wet, Trunks." 

"You won't let me eat, Pan." She reached into the sink and splashed a lot of water up onto his body, grinning as his shirt became drenched. He growled and turned the water faucet upwards, spraying the water on her. She yelled and rapidly splashed him again before moving out of the way. He followed her with the sprayer, pressing the button to the max.

"Ahh! Stop it Trunks!" She yelled, trying to run away. "You're supposed to be washing the dishes!" She was giggling and still getting wet, surveying the area for some form of cover.

"No, I'm supposed to be _rinsing _the dishes. And I am rinsing." 

"I'm not a dish!" She yelled and tried to escape out of the kitchen, he reached out for her and grabbed her by the waist, holding her captive. "Not again." She grumbled.

"You never apologized earlier." He informed her with a grin.

"You ate my cookies." She complained. 

"Awww. I'm sorry." He nuzzled his chin into her neck playfully, making her laugh despite her anger.

"It's _not _okay." She tried to sound convincing. Trunks was inches away from pressing his lips onto the skin of her neck when Bra cleared her throat, eyebrows raised.

"If you two wouldn't mind," She began as Trunks let Pan go. "I think I'll clean the kitchen. You children are only making more of a mess." She gave them a dirty look as if she were the mother and they were supposed to be helping around the house. Pan ducked her head down in shame and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Sorry, Bra." She apologized, picking up the plates from the table as Bra made her way to the sink. 

"Whatever." Bra shrugged as she picked up a dish, she walked up to the sink but slipped on some of the discarded water. She let out a yelp and almost fell, she would have fallen had Trunks not been there to catch her. 

"Be careful, Bra." Trunks warned her as she glared at him. 

"If you hadn't been making such a mess in here I wouldn't have had to 'be careful'." She frowned and stood up, washing the dish in her hand.

"Sorry." Pan said again, coming to her side to rinse the dishes. Trunks used to opportunity to sneak and get some of the food he'd been pilling on that plate earlier. He was munching quietly when Pan glared at him.

"I told you that you couldn't have anything to eat. And you didn't even help." She rolled her eyes at him as she rinsed the next dish. He didn't pay her any attention, just kept on eating. "That's fine, ignore me now but sooner or later you're going to have to deal with me. We do live together, you know. I told you, sooner or later, BAM." She smiled, satisfied with her speech, and not noticing that he wasn't paying in heed to her. Goten tried to hold in the laughter as Pan rinsed the next dish, moving about as if she'd accomplished something.  
------------------

"So, Bra. How have things been going?" Pan asked as they sat down on the couch, talking to each other. Bra shrugged. 

"Just fine." She smiled. "I love living with Goten." A warm feeling seemed to envelope her face as she thought on it. "I love it a lot, in fact." She was blushing slightly, and Pan wondered what they had been doing, exactly. 

"So…what'd you come over here to tell me?" She questioned, not being able to wait any longer for whatever it was that Bra wanted to say. She knew it was something for she knew her best friend, if Bra had come all this way with Goten, and had went out of her way to make sure Pan was going to be home when she did it, she had something to say. Also, she knew her friend, and Bra seemed to have been keeping something on her chest all day. Every now and then Bra would glance at her as if she had something to say, and then she wouldn't say anything. 

So now was the moment of truth, she was going to find out what was on Bra's mind. There had be some news. Bra turned a little pink, right under her eyes and about her cheekbone, and Pan gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" She whispered, eyes traveling over Bra curiously. Goten was in the kitchen and heard, choking on his sandwich. Trunks dropped the cup in his hands, thankful it wasn't a glass and couldn't break. Bra coughed and placed a hand over her stomach.

"No!" She regained her composure and Goten let out a sigh. Pan laughed at Trunks' angered expression. He was clenching his teeth and glaring at Goten.

"She'd better not be." He narrowed his eyes. Goten adjusted the collar to his shirt, nervously, and wiped his forehead under the pressure of Trunks' glare.

"Well, she isn't." Goten said as Pan looked back at Bra. 

"Okay...well then, what is it?" Pan asked, wiggling a little in the chair. Trunks still had a frown on his face, his arms crossed, and Bra seemed hesitant to dish the information now. She glanced at her brother and then back at Pan. 

"It's just that..." She looked back at Trunks, who had his eyes narrowed staring hard into Goten's skull. "You see...we're in love." She tried again, looking to Pan for support. "And when he first mentioned something about this I was scared, but now...I realize it's what I want..." She trailed off. Pan looked at her for a few seconds before the full meaning of Bra's words hit her. She placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. 

"You aren't serious?" She spoke, her pitch high and excited. 

"I am." Bra spoke quietly, slowly nodding. "Dead serious." Pan smiled widely and jumped out of her seat, Bra matched her action just as quickly. 

"Oh, my. Oh, my!" Pan was unable to say anything else. They grabbed each other and started hugging. 

"It's not fair." Pan complained once she let Bra go. Bra arched her eyebrows, silently asking Pan what wasn't fair. "He's stealing my best friend." She shot Goten an evil eye. "For life." She frowned. 

Trunks looked from Pan and Bra to Goten, wondering what the hell was going on. "Could you make that announcement again, for those of us who are a little slow?" He questioned. Bra blushed, looking at her brother and realizing he hadn't understood any of that. She nodded as Pan laughed.

"Bra and Goten are getting married." Pan filled him in before Bra could answer his questions. Trunks' eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked to his best friend and then his sister. His father was going to kill Goten.

"Does father know?" He questioned, after calming down. Bra nodded her head up and down.

"I've never seen him pop blood vessels before..." She remembered how angry her father was when she told him. He had jumped up out of his seat, nostrils flaring, veins bulging. She was scared that he was seriously going to hurt Goten. But Bulma managed to calm him down. She silently thank her mother for that, loving the fact that Bulma was so excited about the news. At least someone had been happy.

"I'll have grandchildren now!" She had exclaimed as Bra stepped back, moving her hands from side to side, uncertain.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet." She shook her head in an attempt to stop her mother's wheels from turning. But Bulma wouldn't hear of it, she was too happy that one of her children was finally settling down. 

"But mom was excited." Bra told Trunks, coming back to the present. Goten had finally finished eating and was joining them in the living room. He sat next to Bra, pulling her into his embrace, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. Pan rolled her eyes and kicked the recliner out in the chair. 

"_My_ best friend." She mumbled with a playful grin on her face. Then she popped up, as if she'd thought of something new and dropped her mouth.

"I'm going to be the bridesmaid, right?" She asked with true concern. Bra laughed and nodded. 

"Of course." Pan sighed and leant back on the chair. "And when you get married, probably to my brother," She whispered that part to Goten. "I'll be yours." 

"Good. I was scared it might be Marron." Pan shivered. 

"No, she understands that it's going to be you. She wasn't happy about it though." Bra shook her head as if trying to avoid a bad thought.

"Well that's tough, she just going to have to deal with it." Pan shrugged and closed her eyes. "So, when's the big date?" 

"See, that's where I'm going to need your help the most...Bridesmaid, best friend, niece of the groom," Bra smiled sweetly at her, her voice sugarcoated with affection. 

"What's wrong?" Pan shook her head, afraid she didn't want to know the answer.

"It's two months from now." Bra informed her, flinching for she knew Pan was going to yell.

"Two months!" Pan outburst, flying up again. She gave Bra a look that asked if she was crazy. "I thought you said you didn't like things fast." She angrily glared at her. "You'll be married before Marron will." Pan frowned.

"Marron's getting married too?" Trunks perked up at the statement, coming into the living room and giving both Pan and Bra confused glances. "Who else is getting married?" He asked receiving an angry look from Pan. 

"Why are you interrupting girl talk?" She asked with frustration. 

"It's not like I'm upset that the girl is taken. I just want to know what else I'm missing out on." He shrugged, feeling guilty though he shouldn't be.

"We're having a conversation, just sit there and nod like Goten." She informed him as he took a seat. He nodded as instructed and allowed them to continue their conversation. Bra made a whipping sound and hand motion before she continued to converse with Pan. Trunks glared but said nothing.

"I know it's soon, but I wanted to do it before it got too hot or cold. See if I didn't do it two months from now I'd have to wait another whole year. I didn't want that."

"But _two months_, Bra?" Pan asked, slightly angry slightly confused. "How can you rush into something that fast? How am I going to organize something that fast? You'll need a dress. Every other maid will need a dress...They'll need tuxes. You'll need a place. A caterer...a _good_ caterer that can tend to saiyan hunger. You'll need a pastor or a judge...gah! What were you thinking?" 

"Well, see....I was hoping _you_ would design the dresses. And Chi-Chi and maybe your mom could cater along with 18."

"Okay...Then I'll need to take everyone's measurements. Come up with designs, get a field of people to help me sow..." Pan's head was reeling. "And while I'm doing all this I'm supposed to help you find a place, a priest, and throw a bachelorette party?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Again, what were you thinking?" Trunks chuckled at something, but only Goten got it.

"We can skip the party, I hate those. Goten is not going to be 'celebrating' his last night as a _'free man'_ like those other pigs." Both Trunks and Goten's faces dropped. "In some sleazy bar watching women strip. No, mister. And I've already had my eye on a place. But we'd have to stay here the night before the wedding, because it's closer to the church." Pan sighed and nodded dumbly. Not only were they getting married but it might as well be tomorrow. 

"Arrange for all the girls to come in for measurements next week. Meantime, we have to plan out a design for the attire." She got up and pulled Bra's arm, leading her to Pan's room. 

"Right now?" Bra whined, looking back at Goten with sad eyes. They were planning to head home and 'rest' soon.

"Yes, right now. There's no time to waste. So just forget about trying to sneak out of here with Goten." He groaned and got more comfortable on the couch; they were going to be up there for a long time.   
  
A/N: -laughs- See, I was going to have Bra get married way before she got pregnant. But that doesn't matter cause I'm not putting that in this story now. =) Anywho, Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Any thing that you were upset about (besides it taking so long)? Review if you want but don't feel obligated. And here's a thankies to all who have reviewed since the last thank-you!: Animechick, nicki-gurl, DBZChicky501, Kutie-Pan, t/ptears, lovely lady (Murphy's law= anything that can go wrong, will), Juunanagou4ever, Panchan, ills, Hanamaru825, Megan, Cherry Son, Elaine Wesolowski, KoreanChick, DBprincess116, Lavender Princess, Bunny, pan son, Princess of Light, sweet marron, Raven Hino, LoNeLy*PaN, star (I thought my chapters were _really_ long), zighawk, alex, :o), goldcherry, lysie3000, Jenni, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, Mia Anika, ChibiChibi, Andrea Meiouh, qui, pRiNcEsSa C, Saiyan_princess88, LazyAss, pochahontas82, Morgause Nokami, Ying Fa, BoOkWoRm, Shaz Kay Gee Bee, Someboyd :P (If I put board or the wrong its, that's just b/c I didn't read over it. I do know the difference, I'm just lazy ^-^ but thanks for pointing it out) , Raili, Roberts (that was a loong review. Thank you for your input, I really appreciate it), and LadyZ.  
Whew, If I put someone twice, it was an accident. If I left someone off, it was an accident. Just review, let me know that you're upset about it, then I'll see what I can do. And I apologize in advance. But I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed. I had no idea I'd get this many. I'm really overwhelmed. And I still have three chapters left. ^-^ Thank you so much, it really means the world to me. -hands out cookies-


	11. Budget Cuts and BAM

****

  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, but you already know that.  
**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I want to thank all you guys for reviewing I really appreciate it. Someone asked me if I was ever going to have them sleep next to each other again, wait till next chapter ^_~ I think this chapter is cute too. I hope it's not confusing. And I know you guys are going to be angry at me when you read it, I should have called it: 'Almost, almost and almost again' but you'll see. Don't be mad at me. Haha. So, here it is:

****

Budget Cuts and BAM

Pan opened her eyes and stretched in bed, wiping the sleep from her face. She yawned and kicked her feet over the side of the bed. She got up and turned her radio on, adjusting the station until she found something she wanted to hear, and then headed for her bathroom. 

She soon stepped out of the shower, hair dripping wet, body wrapped in a towel, and began to brush her teeth. This was the condition Pan was in when Trunks knocked on the door and she called for him to enter. She spit the remaining toothpaste in the sink and rinsed her mouth, picking up the hairdryer and turning to him.

"Yes?" She asked, preparing to dry her hair. He swallowed and attempted to talk. His eyes couldn't help but travel over her body. They roamed from her hair, ebony and slightly wavy while wet, falling to below her shoulders. All the way down to her legs and painted toes. She had a beautiful form. And she looked more than desirable while wet.

"Trunks..." She looked at him blankly. "Did you want something?" He snapped out of the trance he had shown on his face, and looked at her eyes. Even they were engaging, he was finding it harder and harder not to act on his feelings.

"Yeah." He started, speaking slowly, letting the words slide lazily from his tongue. "We're doing budget cuts and they're due before the end of the month." He paused his eyes glowing as he looked at her. She nodded very slowly, shaking her head from side to side and wondering if he was ever going to get to the point. When he didn't continue, she snapped her fingers and rolled her eyes, using her free hand to wipe the water dripping down her face.

"Oh," He came back to the real world, blinking as if he just noticed she was there. Pan sighed and shifted her weight to the other foot. He was incredibly cute while he looked flustered, but she was wet and wanted to get dry. "Well, you know how busy it gets during that time of year…And I know how you hate to be here alone…I was just wondering if you would like to come and help me with the budget." 

Pan cleared her throat and smiled, switching the dryer from one hand to the other. "Trunks, I have a lot of work to do with designing the outfits for Bra's wedding party. I don't think being here alone will bother me." He chuckled. 

"I think you missed the pleading tone in my voice…I was only trying to make it _seem _as if I were being considerate. Really I need the help. _A lot_. And you already know the filing system and how budget cuts work, it would really help me out." He gave a weak smile. 

"Trunks Briefs, are you begging?" Her lips pursed with a teasing smile. 

"I was trying to avoid it being obvious." A pitiful look encumbered his face. Pan let a smile overtake her own and she had to bite her lip to keep from outright laughing. 

"Say please." She commanded while grinning. He tilted his head to the side, as if saying she were crazy, and crossed his arms. She put the dryer on the counter and shifted the weight in her feet again, crossing her own arms. He didn't mind, he could stand there and stare at her all day while she was in nothing but a towel…dripping wet. But she, she was the one that had to get dry and warm. He smirked. 

"Say please." She commanded again but he shook his head. She shrugged and picked up the dryer, plugging it in and turning it on. She began to blow-dry her hair as Trunks shifted back and forth on his feet. 

"Pan!" He called, knowing she hadn't heard what he yelled, just that he yelled. She turned the dryer off and looked at him, expectantly.

"What did you say?" She teased.

"I'm not going to repeat it." He warned her, pretending he'd said 'please'.

"I didn't hear it so I'm not going to act like I did. Say please now or go to work." 

"I'm going to be late." He informed her but she shook her head and turned back to the dryer. In desperation he called, "Please come by and help me this afternoon." Begrudgingly, he begged her, all his pride being shoved out the window. 

"What was that?" She teased. "Please?" Her lips curved into a cunning smile.

"Yes, please." He nodded his head while lowering it in shame. She giggled and shrugged.

"I just can't Trunks. I'm too busy." He shot his head up, eyes wide, and made a step towards her. She backed away slowly, her smile huge. 

"You made me say _please _and you aren't even going to come?" He questioned, stepping dangerously close to her. She kept backing up but he kept moving forward. She nodded as answer to his question and tried to hold back a laugh. Soon, she felt her back hit her bathroom wall but Trunks didn't cease in approaching her. He was only centimeters away, a playful expression on his face, and getting closer. 

"Trunks, go to work. I still have to dry my hair and get dressed." He shrugged and shook his head, moving closer still until his body was slightly brushing against hers.

"Say please." He commanded with a smirk. She 'humphed' and tried to cross her arms, he was too close, even for that. 

"No way." She informed him, attempting to push him out of the way. With him being so close she was sure he could feel her heartbeat pounding throughout her body. The chemistry they always seemed to have together was testing her self-restraint at that moment, and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck and see what he would do. 

But that road could lead to tons of embarrassment, a risk she wasn't willing to take just yet. Though the way her hands shook when he was near her, and the look in his eyes as he stared down at her, told her he wouldn't mind that much, her common sense had to come in to play. He was just being typical Trunks. That's who he was, a tease, a heartbreaker. She wasn't special, just the only person around that he had to flirt with. But one question kept gnawing at the back of her mind; if he were such a ladies man, why wasn't he with someone right now? She hadn't seen him with a date since he came back…there was _something _wrong with that. 

She suddenly became aware of how close his breathing was to her face and noticed that he was leaning farther down, his mouth slightly open. Her head tilted in anticipation and before she knew what she was doing, she…(A/N: wouldn't it be mean if I ended this chapter right here? ^-^)

"Trunks?" She heard her voice speak, but that was the only indication her mind had that it was actually her talking. What was wrong with her? He was _that _close to reciprocating all of her feelings and here she was interrupting the moment. If he weren't standing right in front of her, awaiting farther communication, she might have smacked her own self. 

"Yeah?" He spoke softly, stepping back slightly but never lifting his head.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" He exhaled and lifted his head, laughing quietly. 

"_That's _what you wanted to ask me?" He seemed semi-annoyed, yet relieved at the same time. Pan found herself wondering what he thought she was going to ask. He chuckled and shook his head. "What made you think of that?" 

"I don't know. I was just wondering." She shrugged and relaxed her shoulders, not realizing until then that she was so tensed.

"Well, maybe one day I'll explain." He smirked and started walking out of her bathroom. "But honestly, I think you know why." 

"Yes," She found herself calling after him. He paused and turned back to her a wide smile on his face.

"Yes?" He lifted his eyebrows, waiting for her to explain. 

"I'll help you with the budget cuts." She walked back over to the counter and turned on the dryer. He nodded and walked out of the bathroom a sad expression on his face. He'd hoped that she was going to say she understood why he was 'single'. He'd also hoped that she wouldn't interrupt his 'moment' back there. He was really interested in finding out what was going to happen; she was, after all, only in a towel. Who could blame him? Not to mention, he was beginning to feel that she was ready for a relationship.

But she still had questions, now wasn't the time. That wasn't the moment. He was becoming more and more annoyed with this perfect timing thing, but he honestly believed that when he did finally move on his feelings it would be when she had no confusion as to how he felt. He sighed and headed out the door, happy that she was at least going to spend the day with him. 

Pan walked into Trunks' office nearly thirty minutes after he left the house. She was already dressed in something comfortable and baggy and her hair was dry, pulled back into a bun. She smiled as she saw his head, facing the desk, hands on forehead, staring helplessly at all the papers. He looked up as if he felt her presence and nearly jumped out of his desk. 

"Thank you so much, Pan!" He grinned and stood up, pulling her over to the side of his office where more papers were stacked. "All I need you to do right now is-"

"Place each of these in their separate stacks. Then put each different type of employee in each different pile and put up the ones that don't need to be dealt with today. File the rest. I know." She nodded and sat down on the couch in his large office. She pulled a pile closer to her and began to shuffle through the papers, stacking them in different places and shoving them in different folders.

"You're a life savor!" Trunks exclaimed and headed back to his desk. "Really, I love you for this, Pan." He grinned as she paused in her work, looking up at his face. But he hadn't noticed, his head was already back on the papers at his desk. She sighed; he shouldn't say things like that to her. Her heart had done flips and her throat constricted. She quickly looked down and continued her filing, knowing not to take his words out of context. He was merely expressing his gratitude, not his undying affection. He didn't _love_ her. But still she couldn't help but smile, at least she had heard him say those three words to her, even if the words 'for this' followed. 

Pan was still stacking and folding two hours later, Trunks had even come over to help for a while. Her hand was moving mechanically to each different stack, putting the papers where they needed to be. She wasn't even looking down anymore, neither was he. Their hands met and each paused in their work, as Trunks softly wrapped his fingers around hers. She looked up, into his eyes, and for a second, time seemed to stop. Her fingers intertwined with his, as if giving him the green light, and automatically both their heads tilted. A buzz interrupted their train of thought as his secretaries voice flowed through the room. (A/N: aren't I evil? ^-^)

"Excuse me, Mr. Briefs?" He let go of Pan's hand and walked over to his desk, clicking the button and responding to her.

"Yes, Ms. Jenkins?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. Pan really couldn't blame him for being annoyed, he was under a lot of pressure and there was so much to do in such a little amount of time. Tomorrow _was_ the last day of March. Not to mention the moment his damn secretary had just interrupted. Pan wasn't about to ask a question that time, she wanted to know if he was really going to kiss her. It seemed plausible. But she wasn't sure what would have happened in those next two seconds, he might have laughed and said he thought they needed a break.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir. But your mother is on her way, so if you were planning any 'disappearing acts' you might want to hold off." Trunks chuckled. 

"Thanks for the warning. But I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and then disconnected her. Pan shook her head and 'tsked'.

"She seems to think you were going to sneak away from the office. You mean to tell me that you've done that since you've been back?" He blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Only once or twice. But sometimes this place can be so stuffy. And I have that huge window...A window I can fly out of..." Pan laughed as the door was flung open. 

"That was quick." She heard Trunks mumble while his mother looked around the room as if she expected Trunks to be gone. Then she spotted them and smiled. 

"Oh, Pan!" She seemed more than delighted to see her. "You're here." She grinned. "I'm glad Trunks has found someone to help him out." A devious grin was on Bulma's face and Pan couldn't help but eye her curiously. 

"Did you want something, mother?" Trunks asked, walking up to her with a smile. 

"Yes, I was just going to tell you not to sneak out. If you want lunch, take an hour break. But after that, don't leave this office until all those papers are filed." She gave him a warning glance and then looked back at Pan. "You know, I read the article in the Tokyo Journal and I must say, I was quite amused." Pan growled and gave Bulma a forced smile. 

"Why was that?" 

"Well, she seemed to have you two pinned so well. That Leslie is something else." Bulma chuckled but just as Pan started to interrupt her with the correct rendition of what happened, Bulma started talking again. "Vegita acted indifferent to the whole thing when I showed him, but I'm sure he was pleased." Bulma nodded. "It'll be good to see my son finally settling down, especially with someone I trust." She winked at her son who blushed and gave his mother an angry expression. "Don't wait too long, I don't want to be really old before I get grandkids." 

"Mom, Bra's the one getting married, not me and Pan. If you want grand children I'm sure she's the one who'll give them to you." Trunks frowned, trying to get the subject off of him and Pan. 

"Bra's not having children. Only cats and dogs. She's my baby girl." Bulma crossed her arms and shot a death glare at Trunks. "You're going to give me all the grandkids, and it sure is taking you a long enough time to go about it." 

"About that article, Bulma." Pan finally found her voice in the conversation. "That reported exaggerated to complete extremes. Nothing is going on between Trunks and I. I had to explain the same thing to my dad." Pan gave her another forced smile, angry that even her family and friends believed those lies. 

"Yeah, riiight..." Bulma dismissed Pan's plea and changed the subject. "I sure Gohan must have blown up when he read that article. His baby girl and my son." Bulma laughed. "Did he yell at you and tell you to come home?"

"Yeah, and I had to remind him that I'm starting school in five weeks. So I couldn't come home. Then he sent me a check and said 'find another apartment'." Pan laughed as Trunks shot her an angry look.

"You didn't tell me that." He pouted. Pan shrugged.

"I sent it back. There's no where else to go." Pan seemed annoyed as she said the last part. "Then I promised I would move out as soon as possible." Trunks clenched his teeth together and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You didn't tell me that part either." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his mother. "If you want me to be done with these papers before I go home then I'm going to have to get to work. Stop distracting Pan, I need her to work as much as she can while she's here, or else they'll be too much to do when she leaves."

"Pan will stay with you until the work is finished, won't you sweetheart?" Bulma smiled at her with a look of innocence. Pan sighed and nodded her head. 

"Of course." 

"You don't have to do that, Pan." Trunks told her while glaring at his mother.

"She doesn't mind. I'm sure you two enjoy each others' company." Bulma smirked and lifted her eyebrows up suggestively. Pan was about to object but Bulma walked out of the office before she could get a word in. Pan grumbled and began to separate the papers again. 

"That one is something else." She mumbled, referring to Bulma. 

"I think she wants us to get married." Trunks mused as he knelt beside a stack of papers and also began to separate.

"You think?" Pan asked sarcastically and laughed. 

"Okay, I think that's the last of the lab workers." Pan smiled and picked up the four huge folders that were stuffed with papers and walked over to a drawer and dumped them in. The folders made a loud clang as they hit the bottom of the drawer and dust flew up into Pan's eyes. She coughed and swatted the dust away, wrinkling her nose. Trunks laughed at her. He was sitting at his desk again, looking over more paperwork. Pan shot a glare at him, coughed one more time, and headed back over to the stacks of paper on the floor.

"How's that filing coming along?" He teased her. 

"It's not funny, Trunks. I'm going to be here all night. Bra's going to kill me." Trunks lifted an eyebrow up and down, smiling at her.

"All night, huh?" He teased. She threw daggers at him with her eyes, still looking over the papers and putting them in different stacks. 

"You know, you guys should hire people to go over these files and put them up." She complained. Trunks laughed.

"But why would we do that when you're working for free?" He teased. 

"I'm serious, Trunks." Pan whined. "This is so boring." She wrinkled her brow and threw the next paper in a manila folder with vengeance. 

"Do you want to take a break, Panny?" He tilted his head, pausing in his work to look at her. 

"No, then I'll just have to come back and make up for lost time." He sighed.

"I've already told you, you don't have to stay." She nodded her head.

"I know, but I can't leave you here. The stacks of paper might eat you alive." She grinned up at him and made wiggling motions with her hands, shaping them into claws.

"I'm so scared!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine on my own." Pan rolled her eyes. 

-Yeah, right- She thought, stacking more paper. 

"Don't 'yeah right' me Pan, I'm fine." He was already looking down at his paper work again, so he didn't notice he'd responded to her thoughts. -I just wanted to spend time with you.-

"Why?" She asked, started, looking down at the papers in front of her and wondering why she wasn't sure if she'd spoken her 'yeah right' out loud.

"Because it's smart allelicy." He responded without thinking twice about it.

"It's smart allelicy to spend time with me?" She shook her head. "You're not making any sense, Trunks." 

"I never said anything about spending time with you..." He paused and looked up at her, remembering the 'bond'. But they hadn't heard each others' thoughts in a while, he thought it had stopped already. She looked up at him, too. 

"Yes, you did. I think we're both out of it. I don't remember saying 'yeah right' out loud either, but-"

"That's because you didn't." Trunks realized as Pan gave him one of those, 'you're crazy' looks. 

"Then how do you explain responding if I didn't even say it?" She challenged him.

"Pan, I...Well, I think we...." He paused and exhaled slowly, as if ready to make some big confession. She wasn't sure whether to grin or frown. She was sure she had him now, he was just trying to make her think she was crazy again. Like when before when everyone made it seem as if they hadn't heard Trunks talking. But she was sure he said it, she'd heard it for Dende's sake. "Pan," He started again. "I think that you and I-" The door to his office swung open and he turned to see a very angry Bra. Trunks clenched his fists. Just two more words. _Are bonded_. Just two more words. He hopelessly shook his head. 

"Pan, you are supposed to be working on designs for my wedding party. Not helping my brother do his job. Just because he's got 'big blue eyes and a lady killer smile' doesn't mean you should pick him over me. I mean, even if you li-"

"Bra!" Pan yelled rolling her eyes in frustration. "We've already talked about that, I do not!" She looked for a pillow to throw at the girl.

"Don't you ever knock?" Trunks asked with frustration. That was the third time he'd been interrupted before something important happened. Damn the blue haired women.

"I was going to say, _live_ with him." Bra rolled her eyes. "And, yes, I do knock when back stabbing brothers aren't stealing best friends." 

"You're stealing mine for life, I'd say we're even." He narrowed his eyes and sighed, walking back to his desk with a frustrated frown.

"What's gotten in to you? Did I interrupt something?" She finally asked. 

"Well..." Pan looked to Trunks for a response. "What were you going to say?" But the moment was over. He glanced at his sister with vengeance. 

"Just that I think we do need to take that lunch break. I'm starved, it must be making me delirious." Pan nodded and stacked one last piece of paper.

"What about my wedding dress?" Bra pouted. 

"Tomorrow, Bra. Tomorrow." Pan promised. 

Pan eased out of bed with a grin on her face. Last night's task had been complete. She giggled as she remembered, glad that she and Trunks had to stay up the last two nights in a row to finish budget cuts. When they came home he was far too tired to stay up and find out what she was doing. But she wasn't that tired….

Today was the beginning of a new month and she was going to start it off with a bang. She laughed, covering her hands with her mouth and trying to calm herself down. She couldn't go down stairs grinning, and risk him being awake. Then he'd know something was up and she would be to blame. She had to wait until he had absolutely no time left. She figured he'd oversleep and take the first outfit that came into his hands. 

But if she went down the stairs and he was up and he saw her grinning from ear to ear, he would suspect. Then he'd start looking around for something and probably run across the clothes she hid. No, she couldn't risk it. She cleared her face, making sure it was void of all expression, before she walked down the stairs. Lucky for her, he wasn't up yet. 

She walked into the kitchen and paused at the table, looking at the assortment of flowers he'd left for her. There was a cute teddy bear sitting by the flowers and a card. She smiled, almost feeling bad for what she had planned today, and then picked up the card.

__

Thank you for helping with budget cuts. I know you had more important things to do.

She sighed and placed the card on the table, looking around herself, thinking. Should she be nice and pull out the clothes she'd hidden? He had given her these flowers. And the teddy bear was so adorable. She bit her lips, her conscience eating at her. She raked her fingers through her hair and then let her memory slide back to the cookies he had devoured. She made those cookies. Suddenly her eyes narrowed as the memory became fresh on mind. He was going to have to suffer a bit. She smiled and walked over to the bottom cabinet, pulling out the dog food. 

She filled Knuckles' bowl and, as if on cue, the dog came running out of the laundry room and right up to his plate. She laughed, he was definitely a Son. He devoured the food and then ran over to his water bowl, happily sapping up the water. Then she walked over to the refrigerator and began to pull out eggs and pancake mix. As long as she was going to pay him back, she might as well make him breakfast to compensate. 

Soon the room was filled with the smell of breakfast, and she could hear the water running in his room. She smiled and scooped the eggs and pancakes on a plate, setting the on a table. She heard his door creak open and he poked his head around the corner, a pitiful look on his face.

"That smells good." He smiled as she looked at him. She lifted an eyebrow and smiled back. 

"Morning to you, too, sunshine." He scratched the back of his head and laughed. 

"Good morning? It's still morning outside?"

"You're going to be late for work." She pointed to the clock, though he couldn't see it from his view. 

"That's fine." He shrugged and yawned, scratching his chest as he walked out of the room. He was only wearing sweat pants…She rolled her eyes to the top of her head and turned around forcing herself not to look. "Have you seen my white clothes?" He asked, heading over to the laundry room.

"I made you breakfast." She changed the subject, trying to detract his attention. She walked over to the stove and poured more pancake mix onto the pan.

"Really?" He walked back into the kitchen and placed his arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder, looking down at the pancake. "Thank you." He answered shortly, letting his breath fall onto her neck. She tried to fight against it, but her body disobeyed and she shivered. "But I asked if you had seen my white laundry." 

"It's sitting right there, on a plate." She tried to redirect him over to the kitchen table. 

"My clothes are not sitting on that table, on a plate." He looked, as if checking to make sure. She giggled and pushed him away from her. 

"Could you let Knuckles out, he's scratching on the door." 

"No, he's not. He has a doggy door." Trunks wrinkled his brow and looked at Pan, as if he were searching her soul. He stared deeply at her face. 

"What?" She asked, flipping the pancake. 

"You're beautiful in the morning." He smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure why but she didn't know how to respond to that. Was he mocking her? Her hair was certainly all over her head, she was wearing baggy pajamas and still had sleep in her eyes. She 'humphed' and placed the pancake on her plate. 

"But you're a terrible liar." He concluded when she didn't answer him. "Where are my clothes, Pan?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about Trunks. I haven't lied this morning, unlike you." She rolled her eyes and shoved the pancake in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"I haven't lied." He slowly approached her and she, just as slowly, backed away. 

She responded with a jumble of syllables that he couldn't make out, her mouth was full of food. Some of it fell out of the sides of her mouth and he laughed. 

"I didn't understand a word of that." He shook his head with a grin. "But you know where my clothes are." She swallowed her and cleared her throat. 

"I never said I didn't. What I did just say was, you came into the kitchen lying, talking about I'm 'beautiful in the morning'. Look at me. I look a mess. Don't try and sweet talk me just cause you don't know where your clothes are." 

"Where did you put them, Pan?" He was still walking closer to her and her back had met a wall. Why did she always find herself in these positions?

"Trunks," She began, cornered by his accusations. "I didn't _put_ your white clothes anywhere. They're wherever you left them last. Since you're missing _all_ of them, I suggest you look in the laundry room like you were going to." He placed on arm above her head, leaning down so that both their faces were level, and stared into her eyes. He didn't believe her.

"How do you know _all _of them are missing?" He countered. "I didn't tell you that." She sighed.

"No, but you did ask me if I had seen your 'white' clothes. I assume you're missing all of them. Since you didn't ask for a 'white' shirt or _a _'white' sock. But your 'white clothes'." She rolled her eyes, trying to push him away from her and get away from his accusing eye. If this kept up she was going to break. Either into a fit of giggles or the truth. And that would ruin everything. 

"Fine. I _will _look in the laundry room." He slowly stepped away from her and she exhaled. He walked into the laundry room and she heard the 'click' of the dryer door and knew he'd opened it. She drew in her breath and slowly crept back over to the stove, shoving the rest of her food in her mouth. She winced in anticipation, as he hadn't said anything yet, and then she heard him scream. 

"Pan!" He yelled, calling her name rather loudly. Her shoulders hunched up and she shoved more food in her mouth, chewing slower so she couldn't respond. "PAN!" He yelled again, pieces of the house shaking as he called for her. She made an attempt to respond, so that he'd know she was trying to answer but couldn't.

Then she heard his footsteps as he stomped over to the kitchen and she knew she was in for it. She wanted to take off running but she knew if she did that he'd know she was guilty. She was going to play innocent, so she wiped the knowing look off her face. 

She swallowed hard as he came into the room and smiled. "What's wrong, Trunks?" She put on her best impression of confusion. 

"You know what's wrong." He yelled at her through clenched teeth. 

"I'm no mind reader. If you don't tell me I can't possibly know." 

"You'd know if you planned it." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head and reached for a piece of bread. 

"Oh, no you don't." He quickly grabbed her hand before she could shove the food in it. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you don't, come here. Let me show you." He yanked her arm and forced her feet to follow him as he led her to the laundry room. Then he let her go, opened the dryer and pulled out each item, one by one. 

Everything that was supposed to be white was pink. Everything. And the last item he pulled out was a red sock, stuck to the back of the dryer. She bit her lip to keep the laughter from spilling out as he angrily glared at her. 

"What am I supposed to do with pink business shirts?" 

"Speaking of business, you're late for work." She lifted her arm up so that he could see her watch. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, keeping them closed for a few seconds, in an attempt to calm down. 

"Do you think this is funny, Pan?" He asked slowly, calmly, with his eyes still closed. She nodded her head and then responded.

"Honestly, yes. I think it's very funny." She broke into a wide smile. "You don't know how to wash clothes, and you're…how old? Twenty-two?" His eyes snapped open.

"I know you did this. And I'm going to prove it." 

"How? You have to go to work." He sighed. "What are you going to tell your mother?" She challenged him with a smile. "You know how she can be." 

"I'll tell her what I usually do." He smirked and Pan wondered if she should ask him what that was. She had a feeling it wasn't good but curiosity got the best of her. 

"And what's that?" 

"We were too busy practicing for those grandchildren of hers and lost track of time." Pan gasped and put and indignant look on her face, reaching her hands out to strike him.

"You don't tell your mother that!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, it gets me off the hook." He shrugged with an amused laugh. 

"Trunks, I'm going to kill you!" She screamed, her face flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe he'd say something like that to his mother. No wonder Bulma believed the damn newspapers. She narrowed her eyes and punched him again, he was laughing at her attempts. But she knew they hurt him. 

"That doesn't change the fact that all my business shirts are pink. I'll have to find another shirt to wear to work. And I'm still going to prove you did it." She snorted and walked back into the kitchen, at a lost for anything else to say to him. Now she was glad she'd done it. Self righteous jerk, using an excuse like that to get out of trouble. 

After nearly twenty minutes of searching for another shirt to wear, Trunks came stomping into the living room, glaring at Pan. She looked up at him, a cookie in her hands about to meet with her mouth. He placed his hands on his hips and waited for her to talk. She tilted her head and waited for him as well. They stared at each other for more than thirty seconds before Trunks broke the intense contest.

"Where are the rest of my clothes, Pan?" 

"I don't know." She answered shortly.

"Yes you do." She shrugged and put the entire cookie in her mouth, chewing with pleasure. "I need my clothes, Pan!" He looked frantically at the clock, his mother was going to be so mad at him.

"Sounds like a personal problem." She mused and scratched her head. 

"Mom's going to flip." He said under his breath and stomped back to his room, looking into his dressers again.

"Serves you right for telling her that lie!" She called after him as she heard him slam a drawer closed. He was laughing, she knew he was. But it wasn't funny to her. His mother must think she was some kind of common whore. Practicing for grandchildren. She wouldn't do that kind of practicing with him if he paid her…well…maybe that was a lie, but even so. His mother didn't need to know that. 

"Where did you put the rest of my shirts!" He yelled. There wasn't another shirt anywhere in his sight. Not a green one or a purple one. Nothing Not even a t-shirt. She had hidden them all and he knew it. He was going to have to go to work wearing one of those pink things. 

"It's not so bad, Trunks." She smiled. "Pink is in again." He growled as he walked back into the living room. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and his chest caught her eye as he stood there, huffing. 

"I'm not going to work like this." He stated angrily.

"Well, I hope not. You have to put a shirt and tie on." She smiled innocently at him.

"You know what I mean, Pan. I'll call in sick first." 

"It's the first of the month, Trunks. You have to go to work." She stood up and pinched one of his cheeks. "Besides I heard you Briefs men liked pink shirts." His cheeks reddened slightly as he glared at her, remembering the story of Vegita and his future self, and their first meeting. 

"That was cold." He spoke in a low tone as he headed to the laundry room to get dressed. 

"If I were you," Pan called while he was buttoning the shirt. "I'd hurry up and leave. You see, Bra and Marron are coming over so I can measure them and then we're going to pick out the material for the dresses. Which reminds me, I have to take your measurements soon, too. I already did Goten's." Trunks groaned and ran into his room to pull on his shoes. 

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? So I could have left."

"Because, like I told you a couple of weeks ago. One day, BAM!" She made a swift punching motion with her hands as he looked on, confused.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well, for one, today is April first. You know what that means?" She smiled wickedly. "Now, you wearing that pink shirt all day is your 'April fools' but this, Bra coming by with a camera so everyone will always remember. No, that's payback." He was still confused as she pointed to the kitchen. His eyes followed hers and she grinned even more. 

"You sat in your room and ate all my cookies. Cookies _I _made. And you just ate them, didn't even save me _one_. Well that's all right Trunks. Cause like I told you, one day when you weren't expecting it. BAM! Payback. Isn't it sweet?" She laughed and racked her hands through her hair again.

"You sure can hold a grudge, Panny." He chuckled. "I love you for it." He rolled his eyes to the top of his head and grabbed the coat that was supposed to go with his suit. Pink shirt and all. Pan was eyeing him with distaste, that was the second time he'd done that in the last three days. He loved her, but she had to keep reminding herself that he didn't _love_ her. He looked up, noticing her confusion and smiled.

"You don't like it when I do that, do you?" He mused. She shook her head, wanting to ask him what he meant but 'do that'. What was it that he did? He couldn't possibly know that she hated it when he referenced to 'loving' her, for that would suggest that he knew why. And she had been careful that he didn't know she was in love him. But before she got the chance, the door was being flung open and flashes were invading her eyes. Bra was taking pictures of the pink shirt. Trunks groaned and covered his face.

"I know there's a sign out there that says 'no paparazzi within five feet of the premises'." Trunks complained as Bra, Marron, and Pan laughed. "I've had enough of this ridicule. I'm going to work."

"It'll only get worse once you get there." Pan reminded him. 

"And mom's going to furious at how late you are." 

"Pan and I know the excuse to use to get out of that one." He winked at Pan, then turned around, waving his hands to dismiss the thought. Pan's nostrils flared as he walked out of the house.

"You're going to burn in hell for telling such a lie!" She called after him but he'd already closed the door. Bra and Marron gave her questioning glances, but she ignored them and ushered them into the living room to be measured.   
  
A/N: I'm going to thank all you guys in the next chapter. So review again if you want to. Don't if you don't I already have 211 reviews so I won't be sore. I never expected to get that many. Oh, and I told you that you wouldn't like all of the 'almost' encounters in this chapter. Remember, you're not allowed to kill me. And, yes, I did mean to put 'maid of honor' in the last chapter. Sometimes my mind doesn't work. Sorry. Today was my parents' anniversary so I would have updated earlier but I was out. I don't think I have anything else to say…I can't think of anything but I'm probably leaving something out. -shrugs- 


	12. Cold showers and Short leashes

****

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT -whimper- stop reminding me!  
**A/N:** This one took a while. Sorry. Okay, I have a few things to say, starting with: I'm a liar. According to me, this is supposed to be the second to last chapter. Haha. Yeah, right. See, originally I intended for all this info to happen in 5 pages but I got carried away with myself. -blush- So, it's going to be about 15 chapters when I'm done…I'm sure you guys don't mind that though. Also, Lavender Princess asked if I was going to write another story after this. And I most certainly am. =) I'm in the works of a couple, but I won't get into that right now. She also asked if this would have lime. -another blush- haha, no. If you knew me, you'd know why that was funny. I could _never _write that…So, sorry. Okay, so here we go (I'm a little weary about this chapter, don't know if it's very good…-sigh- bear with me):

****

Cold showers and Short leashes

"Hold still, Bra. I'm going to poke your skin if you move again." Pan commanded, putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress. Placing holding pins in the places where the dress was too loose. Then she blew a piece of hair out of her face and stepped back, taking in the full effect of the dress. 

Pan gasped, looking up at Bra, who was standing on a chair, waiting for Pan to make the final adjustments, and covered her mouth with her hands. "You're beautiful." She told Bra after regaining herself. Bra blushed and smiled warmly at Pan.

"You think?" She asked, seemingly shy. Pan laughed softly to herself, Bra had never been modest before. She must really be nervous about the wedding.

"Of course, when Goten sees you in that tomorrow he's going to be speechless." Pan grinned up at her friend and lifted her hand to help the girl off the chair. "Now, just let me make these few adjustments and everything will be ready." Bra's hands were shaking as she stepped off the chair, and she had to sit down immediately after hearing Pan's words. She cupped her face with her hands and shivered, shaking her head. 

"Everything?" She asked, her voice cracking as she looked up at Pan. Pan giggled and smiled softly down at her, nodding in confirmation. "Pan," Bra started, the fear in her voice obvious. "I'm getting married tomorrow. Where did this last month go? How did it fly by so fast? It seems like just yesterday I was barging into this place and snapping pictures of my brother wearing pink. How did I transition from annoying little sister to blushing bride that fast?" Pan laughed more and sat down on the couch next to where the chair was positioned. 

"It's going to be okay, Bra. I know April flew by but you knew it would happen fast. Just remember that you love my uncle and you're ready for this." Pan tried to soothe her, thinking back on the last month. It had flown by incredibly fast. She'd spent most of the month measuring, designing, and sowing outfits for the wedding party. She was so busy she never had time for herself, and now that this was the last outfit that she had to make adjustments on, she was more than happy they were getting married tomorrow. It was going to be over soon, and her life could take back it's normal pace. Well, not really she was starting school next week. That meant life was taking off in a completely different way. She was more than excited about it, too. She was really going to be living her dream and being this happy about something was like walking on eggshells. She kept waiting for something bad to happen, it always did.

Thinking of this lead her thoughts to Trunks. Something had been going on with him and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was. Before she started to burry herself in her work, she'd spent some time with him, during the budget cuts. And while she was with him she couldn't help but get the feeling that he was trying to tell her something that was more than a little important. But he never got a chance to. That was frustrating, especially since she couldn't determine if it were good or bad. And though her mind told her what it was, she wasn't willing to accept that. It just wasn't logical to think he _cared_ for her. That wasn't possible. And yet, everything that had happened pointed to that. 

How many times had they come close to kissing? Or had she suspected they had come close to kissing? It was annoying to not know. She just wanted to know what was on his mind; maybe she was loosing hers. For so many years she had told herself that he saw her as nothing more than a child. A good friend. And now the more she told herself that, the more a nagging voice in the back of her head gave her hope. Maybe he'd changed his mind, maybe it was something more. But it couldn't be. She'd been thinking those same thoughts for years. When she was younger and he was so nice to her, she didn't know then that was just the way he was. But she knew now. So why was she letting herself get all worked up again? He couldn't love her. She reminded herself, nodding her head to confirm. It was then that she noticed Bra's bright blue eyes baring into her.

"You look more nervous than I do." Bra joked, punching her friend lightly on the shoulder. "What's up?" She pried. Pan only shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Pan shrugged. "Now go in there and take off that dress so I can make the final adjustments." She ushered Bra towards the bathroom just as she heard the door swing open and the sound of crinkling bags. 

"Mom? Is that you?" Pan called out, peeping her head across the room, past the wall blocking her view from the entryway. 

"Yes, dear. We have the rest of the groceries for tomorrow nights' dinner." Videl walked into the kitchen followed by Chi-Chi and 18 (A/N: I'd put her name in there but I don't know how to spell it…). All of them were carrying groceries as well as Krillin and Pan's father. She giggled at the sight, knowing they still had a lot of food to prepare, even though they began the cooking two days ago. 

"I don't know why you're laughing, Miss Son, you're going to help us with the rest of this meal." Videl warned her as she quickly wiped the smile off her face. She tried to inch her way from the kitchen but her mother caught her arm.

"Mo-om, I have to fix the rest of Bra's dress. She's taking it off right now so I can adjust it. I just don't think I'll have time." Pan tried to convince her mother to let her go. 

"I know it's not going to take that long. The second you're done, I want you right back in here missy." Her mother told her with a knowing look taking over her face as she let Pan's arm slide free. 

She could never lie that well, especially to her own parents and Videl didn't believe that it would take Pan all day to fix a few things on Bra's dress. Pan sighed in defeat as Bra walked out of the bathroom with the dress draped across her arm, careful that none of it dragged the floor. She handed it to Pan and then looked around the kitchen at the busy women who were unpacking groceries and beginning to chop up meat. The two men had already eased their way into the living room and were sitting on the couch watching television. Bra smiled happily, and made her way into the kitchen.

"Do you guys need any help?" She asked, hope very present in her voice. All three of the women chuckled and Videl shook her head. 

"No, Pan's going to help us later." Videl informed her.

"Oh, I could help while she's busy. I know I can chop something or season something." She nearly pleaded. 

"No dear. That's quite all right." Her future mother-in-law chimed in. "We've got a handle on things." 

"But once I marry your son, he's going to be eating my cooking. Don't you want to at least show me a _few_ things so that I don't poison him?" She put a sweet tone to her voice, persuading the women to let her cook. Videl laughed a little harder and motioned for Bra to come and watch what she was doing. They weren't going to let her actually cook, but watching couldn't hurt anything. Everyone knew that Bra's cooking was like her mother's, terrible. 

The groom and his best man walked into the house an hour after the cooking began. And soon after them Pan came begrudgingly down the stairs, mumbling about not wanting to cook. Trunks looked over at her with an eyebrow raised, wondering what it was that had her all upset. But she only walked past him and angrily into the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do, mother?" She questioned coldly, it being no secret that she hated doing 'women's work' in the kitchen. Her father, who was still sitting on the living room couch, laughed at her lack of enthusiasm. 

"Pan, one day you're going to settle down and cook and clean for some man. Then we'll see how angrily you come into this kitchen." Trunks, who had followed Pan into the kitchen after being ignored, chuckled at the comment. She elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm not getting married if I have to 'cook and clean'." She wrinkled her face in disgust, but Trunks and Videl responded in unison,

"Yes you will." As if they both knew the future. Now it is normal for a mother to contradict her child on certain matters, but for someone else that wasn't a full grown woman to do it…that was just not right. Videl raised an eyebrow and gave Trunks an evil glare, as if she were, for the first time, seeing what was really going on. But Pan took no notice to Trunks' reply as being anything more than him being a smart allelic and she punched his shoulder. That was count one of the three punches she'd made a promise to give him one day. She smiled at him in satisfaction. 

"I want you to peel those potatoes. Then you're going to let them boil and once they've done that, smash them up and-"

"Mother, I know how to make mashed potatoes. I'm not four years old." She interrupted Videl who was giving her step by step instructions that weren't needed. She'd cooked mashed potatoes a hundred times and her mother knew it, she was only trying to wear Pan's patience.

"Well, you were acting like a baby. I thought I'd treat you like one." Her mother stated, rolling her eyes at Pan and continuing to chop the chicken into tiny pieces. 

Bra eyed her brother with suspicion as Pan began to peel the potatoes. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and adjusted the collar to his shirt, nervous as to why Bra was giving him such a stare. She'd stopped watching the events in the kitchen, just to glare at him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Bra?" Trunks asked, as nicely as possible. He knew his sister might be moody right now, Goten sure was. It was the day before the wedding after all. Trunks, on the other hand, was only upset that they'd be staying with them the whole night and he'd have to put up with her attitude. The wedding chapel was closer to his apartment than where Bra and Goten stayed and they needed to be the first one's there. Pan and Bra thought them staying here would relieve some of the stress.

"You most certainly can." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest with anger.

"And what would that be?" He asked, almost hesitantly, while searching his memory for anything he could have possibly done wrong.

"You can tell me where you and Goten snuck off to, hours ago. That would be, the place you're just getting back from."

"No, I can't." He shook his head, everything becoming clear. They had left Pan and Bra earlier this morning and both of them had refused to say where they were going. It was supposed to be a surprise for Bra, her wedding present from Goten, so he couldn't share about their whereabouts. But Bra was more than furious when they said they weren't going to tell her where they were going. 

"You'd better." She warned, her voice low and threatening. He shivered and took a step away from the kitchen. 

"It's a little hot in here…" He stated, stepping back some more. "I think I'm going to watch some T.V. with the others." Pan giggled as he stepped back again, and he gave her a questioning glance. "What?" He asked defensively. "There oven's on and all…"

"You're going in there? To watch T.V.?" She questioned, pointing her finger to the living room. Trunks' eyes followed her finger, his gaze falling to where it was pointing. He nodded, missing her point and looked back at her curiously. 

"Yeah. So…" He shook his head, not able to comprehend the problem. Was she mocking him because he was 'afraid' of his sister? 

"You're going in _there_? To watch T.V. on that couch? With the _others_?" She questioned, nearly repeating the same thing again. Trunks nodded, confused at what she was getting at and wrinkling his brow. She sighed and tried again. "You're going to _join the others_ in watching T.V. in there?" She asked and Chi-Chi must have picked up on her hidden meaning for he could hear her muffled laughter. 

"Yes, Pan." Trunks told her, almost annoyed with her questions, but more confused. Why was it so hard for her to understand what he was going to do?

"Let me get this straight. You're going to go into our living room, sit down on that couch, and watch television with _my _father?" She giggled a little and raised her eyebrow. Trunks frowned and looked around the room, everyone else seemed to have picked up on the hidden meaning behind it. But he, he was still confused. 

"So?" He questioned, wishing she'd just get to the point all ready, and smiling because she'd said, 'our' living room.

"My father hates you." She smirked, trying not to laugh. Trunks quickly replaced his smile with a frown, shaking his and considering this. 

"He does not. I've known him all my life and he's never been mean to me before." Trunks objected, feeling slightly hurt that someone might 'hate' him. He'd never done anything wrong to Gohan. Pan nodded, as if she were considering this, and then spoke.

"That was before the Tokyo Journal came out. Now he hates you." She smirked again, and Trunks finally understood why everyone hated that look on him so much. He thought on this for a second. Gohan could very well hate him for loving his daughter. But that would be if he believed the article. Then again, why wouldn't he? Just because Pan wasn't objective enough to see the love in his eyes when he looked at her, didn't mean everyone else was blind. Gohan, and everyone else in this room as a matter of fact, could know how much he cared for her. And therefore, he could hate Trunks. 

Now Trunks had to decide which was the lesser of the two evils; an angry father who thought his little girl was being stolen away, who could (and would) break multiple bones in his body. Or a weaker, yet _very_ angry little sister who was about to pry into information that he absolutely could not spill without his best friend breaking bones in his body. This was a tough one. He quickly decided against the latter, Bra was definitely going to pry until she squeezed the information out of him, but Gohan might be civil if he kept his distance and tried not to show his fear. Fathers can smell fear. And besides, Videl was here to stop him should he make any sudden attacks. 

Trunks sighed, concluding that his decision was the right one, and made another step into the living room. He then turned around and headed towards a chair, not to close to Gohan and yet not too far away. Pan giggled again, peeling another potato and placing it in the pot of water she had sitting on the table. 

"Off he goes, into the lion's din." Bra whispered, though she knew everyone heard her, and all the women began to crack up in the kitchen. 

Trunks moved uncomfortably about the chair as Gohan gave him side glances. He'd look from the movie that was playing, to Trunks. From Trunks to the movie. It was driving Trunks insane. He sighed and wondered if he'd have a better chance of surviving in the kitchen, at least Gohan wouldn't be able to see him as well there. Then he wouldn't be able to glare at Trunks during the commercials. He got up and made his way back into the kitchen, deciding that he'd just get a snack and then come back. Goten followed him and he was thankful, then Bra couldn't pry into what they had been doing earlier. 

"If you're getting something to eat, I want some." Goten informed him, but the second they walked into the kitchen they were accosted.

"Goten!" His mother yelled at him. He winced and responded.

"Yes, mom?" 

"You'd better not be in this kitchen begging for food. I'm not giving you anything." She informed him, lifting a frying pan over her head for effect. Both Trunks and Goten took a step back, each of them giving a wounded look. 

"But…mom, this is Trunks' house." He complained meekly, not wanting to upset the woman. She growled low in her throat and they backed up a little more. Pan laughed, smashing the already boiled potatoes in the pot. Trunks shot her an evil look but she only smirked. 

"You can't do anything to me. My father's in the other room." She teased him.

"My mother is on her way." Trunks countered. "I'm would hate for her to mention why I'm always so late for work." He threatened. Pan's face paled and reddened at the same time, Trunks never would have thought something like that were possible had he not just seen it. He chuckled. 

"He'd really kill you then." She whispered, catching the attention of her mother and grandmother.

"What are you kids talking about?" Chi-Chi asked but Pan knew only Bra had heard the entire conversation, Bra and Goten. They were the only other saiyans in the room and the cooking noises were too loud for her father to have picked up on it. 

"Nothing, grand mom." Pan told her, her voice slightly shaky from anger. "You wouldn't." She whispered to Trunks with vengeance in her voice. He only nodded his head and smirked. 

"Give me some food, Pan." He spoke in a warning tone.

"You can't blackmail me with a lie." She countered. "I'll only tell your mother it's not true." She stuck her head into the air. "Then my father really would break your body in half, telling such a lie." 

"But are you willing to risk them not believing you?" He teased. "All I'm asking for is a little piece of cake or something." He whimpered. "Just smuggle it out." 

"I'll give you some food." Bra interjected, hearing the whole conversation from her spot on the stool next to Videl, even though they had been whispering so low that if Videl were standing next to them she couldn't have heard it all.

"Thanks sweetheart." Goten chimed in with a wide Son smile. 

"Only _if _you tell me where you were earlier today." She spoke sweetly to her soon to be husband. 

"But I can't." He whimpered. "And I'm starving."

"You're always starving." She dismissed that. "I guess it depends on how hungry you are. That's the price you've got to pay." 

"Well he's not going to tell you. But Pan is going to give me some food." Trunks shot a look at Pan but she only shook her head. 

"I wish you _would _repeat that lie so that my father could hear it. He'd give you what you deserved." She narrowed her eyes at him and Trunks sighed. 

"When my mother gets here, she'll feed me." He told Pan with certainty. Pan laughed and shook her head. 

"She'll be the one cooking it too." She giggled at the thought of Bulma's meals.

"And I'm going to tell the future grand mother of your children, how exactly you treated her son when he was hungry." Pan snorted and looked away from him, the anger clearly written on her face, as Goten and Bra shot both Trunks and Pan confused glances. There weren't in on the joke and were wondering what the hell was going on. 

"Children?!" Bra said aloud, before she caught herself. Videl gave each of the kids confused looks but settled her eyes on Pan, burning a hole into the side of her face. 

"I don't know what you four are talking about, and I see you're using your saiyan hearing to your advantage." She spoke, anger ever present in her tone. "But, if you don't fill me in, and soon, I'm going to call Gohan in here to deal with each of you." She shot a dirty look at Trunks who gulped. 

"It was just a debate about food." Bra told Videl, placing an innocent look on her face and blinking her eyelids rapidly. She was quite convincing, having had lots of practice on Vegita, but Videl could still see through her. 

"Then why are you practically yelling, 'children'? Pan, you'd better _not _be pregnant. Especially since you didn't even tell me you and Trunks were dating." Videl narrowed her eyes as she looked at Pan, glaring very hard. Pan gulped, her nostrils flaring, and tried to get a hold of her temper. 

"I _am not _sleeping with Trunks." She spoke roughly, remembering to keep her voice low so as not to attract the attention of her father. "And I _will not _be having any of his children." She shot him a dirty look as well, trying to control her ki. He laughed, amusement written clearly on his face, and tried not to look so pleased. He didn't want Videl to think he'd propositioned her only daughter. 

"And I _am not _dating Pan. So there is _nothing _to tell." He tried to match the indignant tone of her voice but she knew he was mocking her, though everyone else might have thought they missed some part of the conversation and both of them were equally offended. He had been using every chance he got to bring up the excuse he told his mother when he was late because he knew how upset it made her. She was more than just embarrassed that his mother thought they were doing _that _every time he was late, which was quite often, simply because that was the easiest way of getting out of trouble. She walked over and angrily punched his shoulder again. That was count two for the punches she'd promised to give him.

"What was that for?" He mused, seemingly confused. 

"You're infuriating Trunks." She spoke, highly upset. 

"Listen, Pan, just because you adore me like every other woman, doesn't give you the right to resort to violence when the feelings are equal." He chastised her actions. She scowled at him, more hurt than he could see, and punched him again. That one didn't count though. She resolved in her head. 

"I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it. No, I wouldn't sleep with you if the _human population _depended on it." She whispered angrily at him. He laughed as Bulma came through the door, bags in her hand and a smile on her face. The first people she saw were Pan and Trunks, looking intently at each other and standing rather close, for they were the ones that were in between the kitchen and living room, right in the vision of the entranceway. She smiled warmly at them, as if she knew something they didn't, and walked into the living room sitting down her bags.

"Hello everyone." Bulma smiled, moving her blue hair out of her face and smiling, once again, at Pan. 

"Hi Bulma." Pan said, stepping away from Trunks and punching him once again. 

"That's it." Trunks outburst. "I've had enough of your violence." He declared, picking Pan up and swinging her body upside down, curving her knees until they folded at his shoulders. She yelped and Gohan hopped out of his chair.

"What's wrong Panny?" He yelled, looking angrily around. Then his eyes landed on Trunks who was holding his daughter upside down in his arms. He growled and gave Trunks a warning glare.

"Sorry, Gohan, but this is payback." Trunks shrugged his shoulders as Pan's body moved up and down from the action. She wiggled in his arms but couldn't get free and her shirt was inching up her stomach.

"Trunks, put me down!" She commanded. 

"Stop abusing me." He challenged her. She attempted to hit him but couldn't reach and finally stop struggling, realizing her shirt was going to go farther than she wanted it to if she didn't stop. 

"There you go. Now, if you can be civil, I'll put you down." 

"The second you put me down, I'm going to kick your a-" Trunks cut her off, making a 'tsk'ing noise with his teeth.

"That's not being civil. At this rate, I'll never let you go." 

"Daddy!" Pan whined and Gohan stepped closer to them, ready to go help his daughter. But Videl stuck her head around the boxed out area of the wall that Trunks called a 'breakfast window' (it was right next to the sink and allowed her to see into the living room) and gave him a warning glance. 

"This is between the children. Pan got herself into this mess, I think it's fair to let her get herself out. I taught her better than to fight around the house, anyway." She spoke the last part disapprovingly, wiping her hands on a towel. Gohan gave Trunks another upset look, but sat down obediently. 

"Now you don't even have your father's help." He teased her, shaking her body in his arms. She flailed her legs, trying to get him to loose his balance so that they would both fall. At least then she'd be free. "I told you to be civil." He reminded her, walking past the kitchen and laundry room. 

"Trunks, where are you taking me?" She asked, curiously scared. He only laughed. She could tell, by the way his footsteps were progressing, that they were heading towards his room. Bulma had already looked on curiously; surely her son wasn't this bold. He wasn't going to take Pan into _his room_ while Gohan was right there. She smiled mischievously as he went exactly there. 

"Trunks," Pan asked, more afraid now for she didn't know what he was going to do. "What are you doing?" She tried once again to hit him, and struggled to get free, not wanting whatever punishment he had in store. He went past his bed, sitting area, fireplace, right into the bathroom, right to the shower. Before she could break free of his hold, he quickly turned the shower on and pushed her inside, shutting the door so that cold water dripped all over her body. Her mouth dropped in astonishment, he didn't really have the gall to do something like that! She wouldn't have ever believed it. 

"I thought you needed to cool down a little." He spoke, the smirk ever present on his face. She yelled and flared her ki, pushing her way out of the shower and immediately drying herself off with the power surge. 

"I don't believe you just did that!" She yelled, slamming her fists into his chest. He laughed and lifted his hand in warning. 

"You wouldn't want me to do it again, would you?" He teased as she continued to beat into his chest. By this time Bra and Goten had walked in, too curious not to see what was happening. They were followed by Bulma and Gohan. 

"What's going on?" Gohan asked furiously. 

"He shoved me into the shower!" Pan shrieked, running to her father, afraid that Trunks might do it again if she continued to abuse him. Goten was cracking up as Pan shot him a death glare. 

"Yeah, she was a little overheated." Goten commented to Trunks' lame joke. Pan placed her hands on her hips, frowning. She didn't think either of them were very funny. 

"I'm going to pay you back for that, Trunks." She promised but he had the feeling it was empty. She was too afraid that he might retaliate again, and she was still shaking from the cold water. 

"Wow, I think you might have actually found something to soothe her temper." Goten chuckled as everyone filed out of Trunks' room. 

Trunks came out of his room very hesitantly, for he knew Gohan was going to be clenching his fists the second he saw Trunks' face. But the smell of food was so alluring, and now his mother was here, he was sure he could get _something _to eat. However, he couldn't help but think that since he'd pushed Pan into that cold shower Gohan had been silently threatening him for abusing his little girl. He didn't want to face that wrath again. If all else failed, he'd run behind Videl, saiyan pride or not. 

He gently edged out of his room and poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. Unfortunately, Pan was the first person he saw and she gave him the meanest stare he'd ever received. She was pouring some kind of orange solid into a pie crust. It must have been sweet potatoes. He winced, afraid she might attract the attention of her father, and attempted to head back into his room. 

"Where are you going, Trunks? Have you finished the work your mother asked of you already?" She asked, more than loudly. He frowned, nodded, and inched his way out of the room. 

"Yes, I finished." He responded to the lie, which he was sure she knew was a lie, that he'd told everyone as his excuse of staying in his room. He never brought work home to finish. Come Hell or high water, he never would. He glanced at the kitchen table and saw Bra filling Goten's glass with some liquid. The boy looked pleased and Trunks knew someone had fed him. He wondered if Goten had caved under the pressure and told Bra where they were earlier. 

"He didn't, she just gave it to him." Pan said, as if reading his mind. For all Trunks knew, she _had_ read his mind. He nodded and gave her a pleading look, touching his stomach ever so slightly. She laughed. 

"Apologize for throwing me in the shower." She commanded him, while pouring more sweet potato in another pie crust. He sighed heavily and folded his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Pan, for throwing you in the shower." Someone snorted behind him and he turned quickly around, it was his father. When he Vegita come? 

"I thought I raised you better than that. You're weaker than I gave you credit." He snorted again and turned his head up in contempt. Trunks sighed again and turned to Pan, mentally killing her. She knew Vegita was behind him, that was why she'd done it. She smirked in satisfaction and walked over to the stove, placing both the pies in it. 

"Oh, shut up Vegita. After all, everyone knows you're only here because I made you come." Bulma came to her son's rescue. Bra snickered as Trunks silently praised his mother and looked to Pan expectantly. 

"If you were as hungry as I, you'd have done the same thing." Trunks told his father very quietly, it being more of an afterthought than an argument. 

"Hold your horses, I'll make you a sandwich in a few minutes." 

"With rice and juice." He commanded in what was supposed to be a firm voice. Pan simply rolled her eyes and ignored his show of macho-ness. The damage was already done. Vegita had seen his son fall at the hands of a woman, she smiled with even more satisfaction than before. Vegita grunted and went to sit at the kitchen table as well, giving Goten the meanest face he could make in the process. Bra was sitting on his lap. Goten moved about uncomfortably, trying to get Bra to move without it being obvious that that was what he was doing; she'd bite his head off in a minute. But she ignored him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh well, at least while she was sitting there Vegita couldn't hurt him…

"I, too, want a sandwich." Pan heard Vegita command as she pulled out the turkey and ham. Did he expect her to make it? She gave him a look that suggested he was crazy, but he ignored her and she began to make both the 'Prince' and his son food. She was mumbling to herself all the while. 

"I thought you hated to be in the kitchen, doing women's work." Her mother mused, walking over to the stove to check on the pies. All the other women were sitting in the living room now (except Bra), the food having been all cooked or in the oven, and they had taken over the T.V. Pan rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"I told you a man would settle you down." Videl continued to tease after Pan didn't respond. Pan sighed and placed her hands on her hips. 

"And exactly who was this unlucky man that 'settled' me?" Pan asked, already knowing what her mother was suggesting. She just wanted to hear her say her suspicions instead of beating around the bush. That way Pan could set everyone straight about her and Trunks. She wasn't sure why they were all reacting as if they were a couple, Trunks clearly wasn't interested in her. 

"The son of the most arrogant man in the room." Her mother gave Vegita a teasing look, knowing this would set him off. They never did get along well…

"I think you got that backwards. The son _is _the most arrogant man in this room." Pan rolled her eyes and walked over to the two men, placing their plates down hard in their faces. Neither of them so much as flinched, only grabbed at the food hungrily.

"Where's my juice?" Trunks asked in between bites. Pan let out a frustrated groan and walked over the cabinet, grabbing two glasses.

"I suppose you want juice too?" She asked Vegita without waiting for a response. Which was good considering he wasn't going to give her one. She slammed the glasses on the counter as Videl laughed at her, walking back into the living room. Pan wasn't finished speaking to her yet, she hadn't told her that Trunks was nothing more to her than an annoying roommate. A _very _annoying roommate. She poured juice into the glasses and gave them to the two saiyans, upset that they actually had her do all that work. She was starting to walk into the living room and begin conversation with her mother when Trunks called for her again.

"Don't you want to eat with me?" He teased, patting his leg as a motion for her to come and sit there, while chewing on some of the rice slowly. 

"If my parents weren't in the other room, I'd tell you _exactly _what I wanted to do to you." She huffed, angry that he was trying to make it seem as if they were more than friends. 

"Pan, I told you to hold off on that kind of talk while we had company." He chastised her, making it seem as if they'd had the conversation millions of times before. He was a good actor too, his eyes were wide as if he were astonished she'd have the gall to say something like that to him in front of people.

"You know what I meant, Trunks." She tried to ignore the fact that her fathers' ki had shot up ever so slightly. "Keep this up and he's going to be displaying your head on the fireplace mantle." Trunks laughed but she didn't think it was funny. She knew why he was doing it, this was her payback. He must have known what she was about to tell her mother about her and Trunks being only roommates, and this was his way of stopping her. Simply because she'd embarrassed him in front of his father. And in Vegita's mind, if the boy had complied to some woman, he'd better be getting some. She rolled her eyes.

How was she ever going to tell Videl that nothing was going on with her and Trunks now? With him acting this way? And her guess was he was going to be doing it for a while. Just so everyone would think she was lying and embarrassed when she said nothing was going on. Especially with that damn newspaper article stacked against her, and Bulma grinning at her like a maniac every time she walked by. All of them knew Bulma wanted grandchildren, and soon her father would equate this look she was getting from Bulma to Trunks and her and _really _think something was going on. Thanks to that lie he'd been telling his mother. She found herself getting in deeper and deeper. Things weren't looking well. 

"I don't know what you mean." Trunks tried to play innocent. "I told you, Pan, while the parents were over, we-"

"Trunks!" She cut him off, afraid of what he was going to say. He gave her a very devilish smirk and took another spoonful of food in his mouth, letting her know that this was the beginning of a war. Well, if he wanted to play, she could play. So, he was going to treat her as if they were more than friends, fine by her. Vegita would leave this house so ashamed of his son Trunks would never live it down. She matched her smirk with his and headed for the living room.

"What was that about?" Bra whispered to Goten and followed Pan.

(A/N: Let the games begin! ^_~ hehe) Pan sat down next to her mother, all of the adults giving her weird faces, as well as Bra, and pretended nothing had happened. She wasn't going to give Trunks the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed. But everyone was looking at her as if they were expecting her to announce something, probably that they were a couple. She crossed her arms and looked at the television like it was the most interesting thing ever invented. Everyone diverted their glares. 

Soon after Trunks walked in, taking a seat on the floor in front of her, moving her legs so that his shoulder were in between, resting his head on her knee. Her eyes widened, but only slightly and only for a second. Okay, that was score one for him…she didn't know how to fix that one…She coughed nervously and scratched her head, looking around the room quickly but not enough to catch anyone's eye. She knew they were all staring. 

-Son of a bitch.- She thought bitterly. He chuckled.

-Thanks.- And Pan found herself looking around the room for real that time. They weren't really having this conversation out loud. Couldn't have been, for her mother would have absolutely killed her once those words came out of her mouth. So what the hell…She scratched her head again, looking down at him as he looked up at her. He looked just as bewildered as she did…no, he didn't really. He looked like he'd made a mistake. But he knew what was going on with that…that 'voice hearing' problem and she was going to get to the bottom of it. But that couldn't distract her right now, she had to get back at him, and quick. Then she remembered something Bra had given her earlier this week and jumped up, Trunks' head hit the floor with a bang and she giggled. She ran up the stairs and into her room, trying not to attract too much attention. 

"Pan!" She heard Trunks called after her. "What are you doing?" She could hear the suspicion in his voice. "You could have given me some warning before you upped and left." -Left me here with your angry father…-

-Serves you right.- She thought as she pulled something out of her dresser drawer. She smiled down at the pictures with satisfaction, flipping through them with a mischievous eye. She laughed softly, knowing Vegita was going to go crazy when she saw these. Then she ran right back down the stairs. 

"Sorry." She told everyone who was staring at her. "But Vegita isn't here that often. He hasn't seen these." She smiled widely at Trunks, running past him before he could grab the pictures. 

"Pan," He spoke cautiously. "I'm warning you. You'll regret that." She snickered and walked right up to Vegita. 

"_This _is your son's idea of a work outfit." She giggled, showing him the pictures of Trunks in the pink shirt. Vegita stared down in disgust, his face contorted into a frown she didn't know was possible. She fought back the urge to laugh as he shoved the pictures from his view. 

"Your mother did this." He stated disapprovingly to Trunks. "She ruined you."

"I resent that." Bulma spoke, though she didn't know what all the fuss was about, she'd only seen Vegita's reaction to whatever he was looking at. She walked over and leaned down, looking at the pictures Pan was holding up. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I remember that day. Apparently, he was late for work," She paused, winking at Pan whose whole face flushed. "And grabbed the first thing Pan handed him. See, it wasn't my fault, it was hers." 

"Wait, why did Pan have to hand him anything if he were late for work?" Goten chimed in, for once realizing something didn't make sense. The _one_ time he had to pick up on something. "Why couldn't he pick out his own outfit." 

"Well, see…they were engaged in other-"

"Bulma, I don't know what you're talking about." Pan interjected looking quite embarrassed, knowing where that conversation was leading. She shot Trunks a dirty glare before she continued. Score two for him and it was indirectly, caused from what he led his mother to believe. Damn. "But anyway, that's not how it happened. He just doesn't know how to wash his own clothes." 

"Oh, Pan. There's no need to modest." Bulma dismissed her excuse. She sighed heavily and silently asked Trunks to help her out by sending him a pleading expression.

"Yes, sweetheart, modesty isn't your color." Trunks mused. Oh, she could only hope he wasn't going to start playing the 'pet name game'. That would annoy her to no end and just kill her father who was already near a heart attack. 

"Pan," Gohan began roughly, glaring hard. "You're coming home tonight." 

"Daddy," Pan dismissed him. "I have to be at the chapel just as early as Bra. Even she's staying here tonight." 

"Yes…she _is _staying here tonight." He sent his eyes over to Bra, giving her a mischievous look. "You keep your eye on my daughter and your soon-to-be dead, brother." He informed her, raising his ki once again. Trunks gulped. Pan smiled, score two for her, there were even. She loved her daddy. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this." Bra looked at Pan as if there had been so much she was missing out on. Pan sighed. How was she ever going to explain that this was war? But she had no time to think now, Trunks knew that they were even in score, he was going to attack.

"Well, honey, your father is getting all worked up. I think it's time we called it a day." Videl informed Pan as she stood up, grabbing a couple of bags. "Most of the food is put up and in the refrigerator, if you could pack the rest of it so we can get it after the wedding tomorrow, that would be lovely." Her mother smiled at her, undisturbed by the 'game' Pan and Trunks were playing. She was a woman, and all the women knew what was going on (save Bra). It was written on both Trunks' and Pan's faces. So long as Pan wasn't pregnant before she announced they were together, she didn't care. 

"Yes, mom." Pan nodded obediently. "Trunks, could you be a dear and pack the rest of the food?" This would get him. It was shameful for a saiyan man to go within centimeters of a woman's work with the intent of doing it. He snorted but the look she gave him was saying, 'I'm not asking'. He gulped and shook his head, eyeing his father's reaction should he comply. Vegita was already disgusted. 

"Yeah, right Pan. You want it done, you do it." He tried his authority on her. It didn't work.

"If you think," She started, taking the tone of an angry wife. She'd heard this so many times from her mother and grandmother that she was already a pro though she'd never used it. "That you're going to eat this food. Food that we _slaved _over and put our _sweat and blood _into making, without so much as lifting a finger, you are sadly mistaken!" She stomped her foot, trying to keep the laughter from her face and eyes. He truly thought she was mad, and moved farther into the kitchen.

"Well, if you put all that in it, I don't want any." He smirked, but she raised her ki for effect and he backed up some more. Videl had her coat on and was ready to push Gohan out of the door when the show started. Even Eighteen and Krillin paused in leaving to see what he would do. He looked around the room, curiously, wondering if he should comply. He wanted to say, 'calm down Pan, we're not _really _dating'. But that would destroy all the work he'd put into embarrassing her. So he grumbled, and moved closer to the stove, slowly putting away some of the left over food. 

His father shook his head with detest and walked over to the couch for his coat. Pan smiled inwardly, but didn't let it show. She had won. On the exterior, her face was contorted and she was breathing hard, but her brown eyes were dancing. She really won! 

"I think I need to get one of those." Bra laughed and Pan wondered what she was talking about. 

"One of what?" Pan asked, Vegita chuckled and turned to her.

"One of those short leashes that you have the boy on." He smirked at his son and shook his head. "I've never seen any woman command him to do something, other than that blue haired harpy, and then have him comply." That was Vegita's way of saying he approved. Pan could hardly believe it. She had his father's go ahead to date…even marry his son and they weren't even together. It was only for show. She shook her head as all the parents left, hearing bits of her father's anger before he filed out.

"I'm not leaving her with that man." He was objecting as Videl shoved him out the door.

"Honey, they're in love. What can you do?" Pan rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch as the door shut and everyone but Bra, Goten, and Trunks were gone.

"Yeah, we're in lo-ove." She spoke sarcastically as Bra, finally catching on, cracked up.

"How come you didn't tell me you two were dating?" Goten whined. Pan beat her forehead with her hand and sighed. He was just so dumb…  
  
A/N: So…what'd _you _think? I'm scared you won't think it's as good as the others. Ugh, if ff.net would work I'd be okay, but since it's not I'll have to come back later… All right, I'm back and hopefully ff.net will work. So, here goes my thank-yous: **alex** (first one this time ^-^), kitty, Kutie-Pan, Fire Dragon, Juunanagou4ever (the puppy is still there), DBZChicky501, wildchild, Hanamaru825, sayianprincess, dreamer, t/ptears, MarsMoonStar, Bunny, Panchan, Princess of Light (seems you got your wish, it's longer now), Raili, Andrea Meiouh, Animechick, pRiNcEsSa C, pochahontas82, Lavender Princess, sweet marron, lovelylady, qui, Baby, goldcherry, DBprincess116 (Knuckles doesn't run away, I just have trouble adding the dog in. -sigh-), videlchan, Supaa Saiyajin Trinity, GokuVegeta447, dbz obsessed (I always find myself caught up in someone's fic, so I know what you mean. ^-^ thanks), Miko-chan, Pia Bartolini (my entire life _is_ writing, but I do it cause I love it), dragon agility, Carrie, MiraiGurl (she's going to collage soon, and the only job she had was at the chicken place, she got fired though), Christina, Netty and Troy (thank you guys), ills, LoNeLy*PaN, Windblader, anonymous (I can't thank you if you don't leave a name -sigh-), SilverWater102 (thanks, that means a lot), Trunksielover, Cherry Son, and Azn-Dreamer (Vegeta, Vegita, Vejita, Bejita…some other ways…it doesn't matter how, because of the Japanese to English and other language translations it all gets screwed)

Whew, that was a _lot_. Thank you guys for all those reviews! Anywho, My birthday is tomorrow. I'll be SWEET SIXTEEN! Yay. Can't wait. I still have to write the chapter that comes after this, haven't even started yet. Yikes! And I'll be busy tomorrow. -sigh- Expect that one to come out around Sunday then. Hope I'm not killing you. And you guys need to update more. I've been running out of stories to read. -chastises- all right, I think that's all I had to say (seeing as how my A/N's are as long as the chapter…)


	13. Understanding and Narissa

****

  
Disclaimer: I'm broke, get over it already. I don't own Dragonball Z/GT  
**A/N:** Okay, I would have updated yesterday. But my friend gave me a Harry Potter book to read, and that's what I was doing. I didn't like Harry Potter and she's been wearing me down for a year to read the thing, now I'm in love with it. (long story, don't ask) Anywho, I was busy also, so don't get too mad at me. Well, thank all of you for wishing me a happy birthday, I had a great time. Now I'm trying to finish this story before Wednesday, that's when school starts. Meanwhile, clean my room and do my science fair project. Hah, yeah right. This chapter isn't much on T/P, but it's necessary for the whole understanding each other thing. Don't get too mad at me. And I'm not making promises, but check back tomorrow for the next chapter. Maybe the last but I doubt it….

****

Understanding and Narissa

Pan sighed and scooted over father in her chair. Trunks was breathing down her neck and she was sick of him. Apparently he thought it was funny that Goten thought they were a couple. Even though Bra tried to explain it otherwise, Trunks kept on making scenes. He really was just like a little child. Apparently, confusing Goten was just as amusing as embarrassing Pan in front of everyone. 

"Sweetheart, why'd you move?" Trunks complained, pouting and looking down at the empty spot where Pan once was. 

"Shut-up Trunks." Pan stated dryly, trying to ignore him and watch television. He scooted over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She rolled her eyes deep into her head and shoved him away. 

"Stop it, Trunks." She groaned and shifted in the chair. He sighed, putting on a hurt expression.

"Are you very mad at me Pan?" He was seemingly concerned. 

"If you don't _leave me alone_!" She stuck her fist up in warning as Goten scratched his head. 

"Well, if you're in love why are you acting like he's bothering you?" 

"He _is _bothering me!" Pan objected, not wanting to explain this to him for the hundredth time. "I _am not _in love with Trunks." She tried to sound convincing but her voice faltered her. Okay, so maybe she was…but she and Trunks weren't _in love_. 

"Sure, Panny. Deny it now, in front of your family." He scrunched his face up as Bra began to laugh again. 

"You guys are too much." She dismissed Trunks and Pan, waving her hand in their direction. Trunks laughed but Pan was still frowning. 

"It's not funny, Trunks. I'm going to have to have a talk with you." She warned him, his face straightened, and softened as he nodded. 

"Yes, we do need to talk. Soon." He smiled softly at her, and this time Bra was even wondering if more was going on, not just Goten, and she wasn't alone. Pan scratched her head, confused by his change of mood, but smile. Whatever, as long as she had won. 

"Okay," Bra stood up and stretched. "We're going to bed now." She motioned for Goten to get up. "And you two should be, also. We have to get to the church early in the morning." She gave Trunks a warning glance as well as Pan. "I won't have either of you being late, we need you there on time." 

"Don't worry, Pan nodded. I'll be in bed soon." She noticed that Goten was giving Trunks a suggestive look and frowned. She scrunched her eyes in frustration and rubbed her hands through her hair. "Alone." She shot both Goten and Trunks angry glares, before standing up as well. Trunks sighed and stretched out on the couch. 

"I guess you are terribly mad at me." He sighed as Bra and Goten walked up the stairs, followed by Pan. 

"Yeah, sleep on the couch mister." She finally smiled, a teasing manner in her voice, as she headed to her room. 

"I can't believe you embarrassed him that badly in front of Vegita." Bra whispered as she began to close the guess room door. Pan smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. You two just make sure _you _actually go to _sleep _not 'bed'." Pan laughed as she closed her door as well, ignoring the innocent face Bra was trying to give her. 

She didn't know what it was, but something pulled her out of her sleep. It was late, and she was having that dream again. It started out as Bra's wedding this time, and then it was her. Walking ever so slowly down the isle, she took more steps than usual. But suddenly, she saw his face, turned around and bolted to the church door. Vegita and her father stood in the way before she could get out, and that's when she saw it, he wasn't waiting for her. He was smiling still, as another lady came up all dressed in white. She was everything Pan was not; graceful, sophisticated, comfortable in that dress, beautiful…She belonged in Trunks' life. That's when the sweat started pouring down and her head popped up, she couldn't stand it.

She was hot, very hot, and scared. This truly was her worst nightmare, her greatest fear. She swallowed hard, only to find her throat was dry. And that's why she found herself climbing down the stairs in the middle of the night. That's why she was in the kitchen, drinking water, when she heard his light snoring on the couch. She sighed, placed the glass on the counter, and walked over to the lavender haired man. 

"I didn't mean it when I said you had to sleep on the couch." She joked with the sleeping form of the mad she loved. He was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. A smile pressed on his face, his mouth slightly open, and his breathing peaceful and serene. She wondered what _he _was dreaming about. 

Ever so slightly, he turned, and reached out for something that wasn't there. His hands were grasping for something…no more like someone, and from the look of frustration on his face he must have thought the person was close. She heard a light, meek call, and wondered if she'd heard right at all. Had he said what she thought he'd said? He spoke again, 

"Pan." And a smile fell over his face. She wrinkled her brow, maybe he could feel her ki. Whatever the reason, she wasn't upset at all that he was calling for her. 

Before she could stop, or even think about what she was doing, her knees gave way and she found herself leaning over him. She was suddenly very tired. She crawled up on the couch and he immediately wrapped her arms around her. She didn't even stop to think if doing this was crazy, she just knew that being beside him while she slept would make things better. It made her feel whole. That was dangerous, she knew, but she didn't care. After that dream she deserved some comfort. She breathed in his nice scent and fell asleep in his arms, letting dreams overtake her subconscious mind….

********************

"I just don't know what the big deal is, Trunks." She heard a woman say as she stood in the hall, confused. She didn't know where she was, it was house obviously, but one she'd never been in. There were talking in the other room and she was blocked from view. But, apparently, Trunks was there too. -Good.- Pan thought. -He can tell me what the hell is going on.- She sighed and crept closer to the entrance of the room, not wanting to alarm anyone. 

"You don't know what the big deal is?" She could hear Trunks answer, and from the sound he was distressed. Very distressed over something. Pan was close enough now to see the scene completely. Trunks stood with his back to her, hands on head is if holding his brain in place, and pacing the room. He was really angry about something, those were all the signs. 

Sitting on a chair was a woman. A wonderfully beautiful woman, but in the most peculiar way. She wasn't the glamorous kind of pretty, like a model or an actress. But she was the country, delightful pretty. The I-want-to-take-you-home-to-mama, pretty. Pan felt her stomach wretch as she looked at the girl, feeling she was vaguely familiar. 

"No, I don't. You spend thousands every month." She pouted, drawing a beautifully manicured finger to her mouth. She bit the finger light, placing a pouting expression on her features, and then pulled the finger out. She ran a hand through her hair, lovely hair. It was a medium shade brown, long and curly, flowing down past her shoulders. Her eyes were green and sparkled as she looked up at Trunks with what appeared to be pain. Pan stepped into the room more, wondering what was going on but wanting an explanation. 

She cleared her throat and looked from Trunks to the girl. Neither of them moved or seemed startled in the least bit. "Excuse me," Pan tried, her voice quivering for some unknown reason. She was intimidated by this girl. Didn't like her at all. But neither Trunks nor the girl paid her any mind. It was as if...as if...they didn't know she was there. Like they couldn't see Pan or hear her. She walked up to Trunks, noticing the dumbfound expression on his face and his fumble to find the right words, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch. 

But there was no way Trunks would ignore her like that. Look right through her. His eyes didn't even gaze in her direction. And as she stared into the crystal depths she noticed that she was not reflected. They looked right through her. It was like a bad dream...maybe that's all it was. A dream. She laughed with delight, taking a seat on the couch as Trunks exploded into anger. Pan had truly gone mad, dreaming up things and people she had no clue about.

"That's different. I spend that money on courses and classes. Dinner parties for business. Not, not...._dresses_! What were you thinking, Narissa? I wouldn't notice?" 

"But, sweetie, it _was_ for a dinner party. For business." Her green eyes shown with water as she lowered her head in shame, and Pan felt the sudden urge to punch this woman. So this is what her subconscious thought Narissa looked like? Hell no, not even her unconscious thoughts would be so ludicrous. 

Trunks didn't like brunettes, that was common enough. He didn't like wavy haired women, didn't find them attractive. But as she was looking at this woman, she had a gut wrenching feeling, though she didn't know why, that Trunks thought she was the best thing his eyes had ever laid on. That feeling said he _loved_ her hair, loved her small curls and the gentle yet rough edge to her face. But that was crazy, for the same feeling was saying that he didn't like how short the skirt she was wearing was. Saying he liked it better when she wore jeans and sneakers. Couldn't be, not the Trunks she knew. 

He was smiling at her now, obviously affected by her false show of tears. He came and sat next to her, right next to Pan. And placed his hands on hers, looking more calm, happier.

"Okay, Riz. Just don't let it happen again." He pecked he cheek and shrugged his shoulders as she asked him for a foot rub. Had he lost his mind? The dirty slut spent 'thousands' _of his money_ on a damn dress. That was a red flare to send her packing. But even as Pan thought it, a fluttering feeling overwhelmed her gut, and she knew how much he loved her. Quickly, the scene disappeared, the chair Pan was sitting on was gone, and she was standing outside. 

Trunks was at a post office, flipping through mail with a smile. He was younger, looked just like he had when he first left. He was eighteen by Pan's guess, though she had no idea how this knowledge flooded her. Trunks aged so slowly when he was forty he'd _still_ look eighteen. It was the saiyan in them, she would age just as slowly. 

Suddenly a girl walked up, and as Trunks looked up at her, Pan felt her own heart flop. This was how he was feeling at that moment. Awe struck. Pan recognized the girl at once, it was her subconscious version on Narissa, only about a year younger. Her hair was in a pony-tail, she was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a tight tee, nothing on her was out of place. Trunks didn't hesitate, he dropped the mail into the car that was parked by one of the boxes, and headed in her direction. They began a conversation, she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled nicely, but looked like she refused his advances. She blushed modestly, but Pan could see through her. It was a show, all of it was. She was only playing hard to get, she'd seen to many women do it not to notice. But Trunks didn't notice, he sulked back to his car and looked to be in deep thought. One of those thoughts registered in Pan's mind. -I'm going to get that woman. I want her more now, since she doesn't want me.- She frowned and up-turned her nose as he got into his car and the scene changed again. 

She was back in the apartment. Things were different about it, it looked more masculine. This must have been the before-Narissa, version, Pan nodded, liking the look of the place. However, 'Narissa' was sitting on the couch, shifting through mail. 

"Pan Son?" She questioned, frowned and ripped the letter open. "I've heard about you, _Panny_." Pan winced and clenched her fists. That bitch was reading her letters! "Dear Trunks," She mimicked, laughing. "High school is a blast...Hah!" She outburst, throwing the letter down in disgust. "Trunks doesn't need to read this." She scoffed and picked it back up, stuffing it into her pocket. "He won't even remember 'Pan Son' sent him anything when I'm through with him tonight." She giggled and got up, walking into the kitchen. Pan was shaking with anger, ready to waltz up and snatch the letter. Then she had to remind herself, it was only a dream. So, that's what she wanted to believe happened, Trunks' _girlfriend_ prevented him from writing her back? Would she stoop that low to defend her self-esteem and the only person she'd ever loved? He was a jack-ass, pure and simple. He got the damn letters, she knew he did. Or else he'd have objected when she yelled at him that first day. And he hadn't. So there was no need for her mind to be creating these stories just so she couldn't hold on to the only hate that lingered in her heart for him. The only thing stopping her from planting her lips full on his just to see what would happen, well that and fear....But Narissa began to mumble again at that moment, pulling Pan out of her thoughts.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rizzy. Gah. Some sniveling brat isn't going to get him home any faster than his parents will. Even if Trunks made a comment about 'little Panny' being the best, a really good friend. He thinks I'll _like _her." She heard Narissa ridicule as she sat back on the couch, pulling the letter back out. "She's so 'honest and pure'." She continued in a mocking tone. "But that doesn't matter." She snapped. "She's four years younger than Trunks, _four years_." The girl laughed and sat the letter down on the table, her hand lingered there for a second, then swiftly picked it back up, shoving it back in her pocket. "Just until I'm sure he'll stay..." She told herself. The scene changed before Pan could get to her. 

"Okay, Riz, this is very important. There are going to be a lot of people at this dinner party that I need to impress. Now since this is the first one that we're going to together, I want you to try your best not be nervous." Trunks smiled at Narissa as Pan watched, both of them headed for the door. She was dolled up, looking more like what Pan had expected Trunks' style to be. Her hair was straightened and put into a neat bun, her dress was tight with slights, her smile was perfect. She even had a tiara on her head. Pan grumbled at the sight, thinking her subconscious finally got some sense, and wondering when the hell she was going to awake from this nightmare.

"I will, baby." Narissa smiled at Trunks. "I'll do my best, but I'm...I'm terribly frightened." She spoke meekly, not at all the way Pan had heard her talking the day she hid the letter, and was looking rather intimidated at Trunks. He smiled reassuringly and planted a heavy kiss on her lips. Surprisingly, Pan felt nothing. No twinge of jealousy, no anger, nothing. It was as if she were watching two people on television, people that meant nothing to her. As if it were a faded memory, from which all emotions were void and empty. Maybe she was tired, even while sleeping, if that wasn't it then she didn't know how she managed to keep her cool through that bit of lip action. Trunks seemed to not want to let go at all.

"Maybe," He smirked and Pan rolled her eyes. "We should stay here and skip the meeting." Narissa giggled and moved out of his embrace. 

"I think I'm not so nervous now." She laughed softly and opened the door. -Stupid girl- Pan thought. -If it had been me, we'd be right on that couch, right now.- That's what people in love did, they got dazed in each other and lost track of time. At least, that's what Trunks had wanted to do. But Narissa wasn't having it. Trunks only sighed, shrugged with frustration, and walked out the door. Pan felt bad for him, he deserved so much better. That girl didn't love him. But then, she had to remind herself that this was _her_ dream. Maybe Narissa had loved Trunks...at least a little. The scene changed. 

"Look, Riz. Pan wrote me." Trunks stated, holding up a letter in his hands with a smile. Narissa looked up from the crossword puzzle she was working on with a curious glance. Pan saw anger in her eyes and laughed out loud. 

"What's wrong, 'Riz'? Wasn't able to get to that one in time?" Pan jeered and watched to see what Trunks would do next. He tore the letter open and started to read, but something like fear crossed Narissa's face and she stood up, walking over to Trunks and moving his hand out of his face. She kissed him furiously and he gave a questioning, but weak look. 

"Yes?" He asked, lowering the hand the letter was in. 

"You're so cute." She mused, smiling up at him like an adoring mother. He blushed slightly and leaned in again, kissing her. Pan rolled her eyes. -Just get back to my letter, lover boy.- But he didn't, Narissa made sure of that. She fell to her knees, smirk in place and tugged at his pants. Pan's eyes widened, surely she wasn't going to...

"I love you, Trunks." She mumbled, and Pan had been wrong. She _was _going to. Pan covered her eyes, wishing he'd drop her letter from his nasty hands while she was doing _that_, but didn't have the mind to watch. She didn't have to, the scene changed before anything started.

Okay, why he didn't read that letter _that _day was explained, and personally, she wouldn't mind if he never looked at it again. If it were still in her possession she would surely burn it. That nasty tramp, putting her mouth...But the scene before Pan was unraveling and she found herself very interested. 

Narissa was sneaking out of a room, where Pan guessed Trunks was happily asleep, and heading to the living room. She was wearing one of Trunks' business shirts as she walked up the coffee table and picked up Pan's letter.

"No sense in letting him read that. That girl might have asked why he hasn't written after the first. Then I'd have explaining to do. He'll never think of it again if he doesn't see it." She mumbled and Pan found herself wondering what Narissa could possibly be so afraid of. What would reading one measly letter and writing back do to her and Trunks' relationship. She was only a little girl that Trunks tried to get rid of from time to time. 

"I still can't believe myself." Narissa continued, sitting down on the chair and looking down at the letter. "I'm this worked up over one small threat." She raked her hands through her hair and sighed heavily. "The guy says one thing." She starts to mumble, seemingly arguing with herself, and Pan becomes very interested. She sits next to Narissa so she can hear it all. "He says _one _thing and I think it's the end of the world." A small, bitter laugh, escaped. "Just because he thinks this girl is 'innocent'..." She faltered. "No, he gets a certain glow when he talks about her. He loves her. He's not in love with her, like he thinks he's in love with me. But he loves her for sure." She sighed, cupping her head with her hands. "One day she'll grow up. I don't want to still be 'nearly engaged' when she does. Damn it, I can't loose him like this." She sighed. "I'm being ridiculous." She laughed again. "He tells me _one time _that thinking of her makes him anxious for home and I start to freak. I swear." She laughed but Pan felt something swell inside her heart. Was it, anger? Betrayal? Whatever it was, it wasn't her own feelings. She looked up, and to her horror, there Trunks was, standing in the hallway looking at Narissa as if she had two heads. In a way, she did. But for some reason, Pan felt as if _she_ had been caught. She shook the feeling off, however, and wanted to walk over to Trunks and offer comfort when he simply sighed softly and walked back the other way. 

Her mouth dropped in astonishment. How could he pretend like that didn't happen? How the hell could he continue to love this woman who'd so very obviously betrayed him? Any other time and she would have been sent packing. He was the soon-to-be-President of Capsule Corporations. He was the most eligible bachelor in the world. He was sought after, adored, loved by so many. And tricked too many times to trust someone after they've lied once. Was he on something? Had he really lost it? Before she could stomp after him to demand and explanation, the scene changed _again_. She was really getting sick of this dream.

Trunks was staring down at his desk, looking at a blank piece of paper with a sad expression. Two words were scribbled on it and nothing more. 'Dear Pan,' Pan pressed the corner of her lips together and huffed. So he was going to write her? She tried not to laugh as he let out a disgruntled sigh and tore the paper apart. 

"How can I ever write you? Tell you that I didn't get the first letter because my girlfriend panicked and stole it. And the second letter I got but was...distracted with other things...You'd beat my ass first." He laughed softly to himself. 

"Damn right." Pan nodded her head, at least her sleeping mind had some sense.

"And then, explaining why I haven't demanded the letters back. Why I haven't sent her out the door. I could never do that...I can't write you now, Panny. You're the only one who has ever had true faith in me. The only person whose eyes still light up like I'm the greatest....I can't ruin that now." He flipped his lavender hair back with his hands and wiped his eyes tiredly. "But I love her. And she loves me so much she can't bare the thought of losing me. She was only frightened that she'd loose me to you. You are a force to be reckoned with. That and my family. But I already told her, if she doesn't want to move to Japan she doesn't have to." 

That was it. Pan sat down on his bed, anger seething through her. She was _jealous_ of love she thought Trunks would harbor for Pan over her. She didn't want him to come home because she didn't want to be there. And she seemed to think Pan was the one to get him there. Pan narrowed her eyes, realizing Trunks was staring at her third, and final, letter. He wasn't going to write her back and it was because he was ashamed. He'd broken her heart to keep his pride? She wanted to punch him, but it was just a dream. 

Narissa came sauntering into the room and laid down on the bed, coldly telling him to turn off the lights. She was pulling the covers up on the left side of the bed, as Pan shot up and shook her head. That was Trunks' side. 

"That's my side, babe." He smiled at her, as if it were nothing, and she scooted over. But she had obviously been there for a while, sleeping with him. Pan frowned in disgust, even she knew what side of the bed he slept on. And she had never _slept _with him. The scene was changing again. Damn, this dream. Damn thing wouldn't end. 

Trunks was sitting in his room, in the dark, on the phone. Pan didn't know where Narissa was but the conversation was still about her:

"She's wonderful mom. I love her more than anything. I think..." He paused, unsure of his words. "I think she's the one. I want to marry her. I'm asking soon. I don't know when yet." Pan wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come. Something inside her told her that it was over now, the feelings weren't there. They had never been real, and she found the courage not to scream, as the scene change, _again_.

Trunks stood in the kitchen, a horrified look on his face. He was holding a mug of coffee and a book was open on the counter. Narissa had just walked in, at least, Pan _thought _it was Narissa. She was carrying loads of bags and a wide smile. But Trunks dropped his mug the second he glanced at her face. 

"Hi sweetie!" She called, walking up to him as if nothing were different. Her smile was wide as she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. 

"What _happened_, Riz?" He frowned, fingering her hair. Her hair...It was shortened severely, straightened, and bleached. Completely blonde. Not a brown strand. It curved around her cheekbones and chin, and honestly looked pretty decent. But so different. 

"I got it styled, baby. Don't you like it?" She pouted. Trunks gulped, winced, and glanced down at her outfit. A tight summer-dress, hugging every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was white with red flowers and the back was out. He frowned, Pan noted his look of disgust, and thought he was going to shove something over her. 

"You look...lovely." He finally managed, but the way his eyes darted suggested he was lying. "Could you...could you fix me another cup of coffee?" He voiced, shaking his head and going to sit down. 

"Sure, honey." Narissa smiled, but Pan could tell that there was sarcasm in her voice and she didn't want to. Trunks' eyebrows perked and he looked at her from his seat.

"You don't have, if you don't want." He said lovingly, a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. But....well, I thought you'd be a bit more enthusiastic about....about my new look." He sighed and stood up, walking slowly over to her whimpering form. 

"I know, sweetie. I love it, really." He pulled her to him and gave a hard hug, reassuring her insecurities. "You just took me by surprise. You look wonderful." She yanked her body from him.

"Any other man would be completely turned on right now. Any one else would be ready to throw me somewhere and ravage me. But you, _you_ were 'taken by surprise'." She rolled her eyes and turned around, away from the very shocked Trunks. "How do you take your coffee again?" She asked with an upset tone.

"You've known me for two and a half years and you can't remember?" He frowned in disbelief, sitting down. If more happened that day, Pan never saw it, for the scene changed before her very eyes. 

Narissa was sitting in the corner of the room, huddled into a ball and crying. Trunks was on the couch, head down, hands covering his face. They both looked pretty upset, but the tears weren't falling down his eyes...at least not yet. Neither of them said anything, her blonde dyed hair was being pulled at by her hands. Nervously she looked up at him, wondering if he was going to say anything. She was sniffing and shaking. Pan wanted to know more than anything, what was happening right now. 

"You should have told me." Trunks finally spoke, hurt filled in his voice. She nodded her head, green eyes shimmering with tears. With pain. But Pan could see, what Trunks didn't seem like he saw. She could see the laughter behind those eyes. She wasn't sorry, whatever it was she'd done, she didn't give a damn how much he hurt. 

"I didn't think you'd want it." She swallowed, breathing hard and rolling her eyes to the back of her head as if in pain. 

"But I was so excited when I found out you were pregnant." Pan swallowed hard, forcing herself not to yell. Her body was shaking suddenly, she could feel it. This woman was pregnant with Trunks' child? But something had happened....had she gotten rid of it? Pan would kill her first. But this must be it...

"How?" She choked as he got up. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, slowly as if he expected her to tell him to go away. It was like he was the one in trouble here. But she was the crazy one, the one that had their child killed. Pan would never look at Trunks the same after this. How could he forgive her? When she didn't move away, he pulled her body close to his and they began to rock together. 

"I could tell." He finally answered. "I just knew." So, he hadn't told her about ki's and their family secret yet. Thank Dende. "We'll talk about that tomorrow." He reassured her. "If you feel up to it." 

Pan's power flared up as she heard him say this. He was going to tell that woman their secret after this? How dumb do you get? She narrowed her eyes and marched farther in the room, she wasn't going to let him do this. Then, she stopped. It's a damn dream, she reminded herself. Just wake up. But she didn't wake up and they kept talking. 

"I know it's hard to loose a child....but, we have to get past this." Narissa whispered into his ear. "I'm going to be okay. I just...feel so inadequate. I couldn't even carry your child." She whimpered and Pan found herself wondering what that was supposed to mean. Surely she hadn't had a abortion and was talking like that.

"Miscarriages aren't anyone's fault." He told her and Pan sighed. She hadn't gotten 'rid' of it, she'd lost it. At least Trunks had some sense left in him. 

"It is when the doctor tells you not to try again." She broke down into his arms, crying hysterically. "He-doesn't-th-think-I-ca-can-have-kids-Tr-T-Trunk-Trunks." She sobbed, getting worse the closer she got to finishing the sentence. Pan felt heartbreak, but it was Trunks' and she had to sit down. 

"It'll be okay." He patted her back, rubbing her supportively. "I can do without." He spoke softly and she looked up into his eyes, delighted.

"Really?" She smiled evilly, in Pan's opinion. He nodded and she kissed him. "I was so afraid, that you wouldn't want me anymore. That's-that's why I didn't tell you." She sniffed and he wiped her tears away. 

"It's okay. I would never leave you." Her eyes lit up, as if she was waiting for him to say something important. "But, why don't we talk about it tomorrow." She nodded and he picked her up, carrying her to bed. Pan felt sick. That conniving little-. She wasn't even upset over the child she'd lost. How could he not see through her? And the scene changed. 

The blonde Narissa was yelling and Trunks was sitting in a chair, scowling at her. They were having an argument. A real argument. Pan smiled with delight, glad that her mind finally got some sense. 

"I don't give a _damn_ Trunks!" She yelled at him but he never looked up at her. "You don't care about me, do you?" She was frowning and throwing her hands in the air. He didn't answer, it was like he wasn't even listening to her. That was definitely Trunks, he didn't respond to people yelling at him unless it was his mother....and her....yesterday.

She continued yelling when he didn't answer. "I don't want to 'meet your family'. I'm not going to Japan for Christmas and if you _love_ me, you won't go either." She frowned deeper, crossed her arms over her chest and sat down. He looked up at her, his blue eyes shinning with anger. Pan flinched, knowing Narissa was in for it. But the girl didn't seem to notice. Probably didn't know that was his 'I'm-very-angry-and-you're-going-to-die' look. Of course not, she didn't know what kind of coffee he liked. 

"Are you through?" He asked, softly. Too soft. She smiled and nodded, thinking she'd gotten her way. "Do you not want to meet my family? I've met yours before." He was talking softly but Pan could tell he was very hurt. If Narissa had been a man he would have slaughtered her, and he was having a hard time not hitting the woman. 

"You know that's not it. I just...I want you to spend Christmas with me and my family this year. We've never done that before. And if you're going to marry me, settle down at all, you-"

"Shut-up, Narissa." He spoke coldly, putting his hand up. "You said you were through." He told her when her mouth dropped. Pan smirked, glad he had some sense. So, this was what kept him from coming home that year. "Christmas is a family thing." He told her, soft but not as angry. 

"That's my point." She told him, fighting off the tears at the thought that he'd just told her to 'shut-up'. Her bottom lip trembled and Pan could see Trunks crack. 

"Damn." Pan said, already knowing Narissa had won. 

"I'll stay." He told her, but there sounded as if more were following that. "But, if you ever." He paused, not liking the way she was giving him a mean look. "Ever, yell at me like that again, I might not be able to stop myself from snapping your neck." He warned, rubbing his hands together. She gulped, shivering slightly, and nodded. 

-I'd like to see him try that on me,- Pan thought. -I _would_ snap his neck.- She laughed as the scene slipped away. Another one filled the place. Trunks was standing over the coffee table, looking hard at a letter as if he didn't believe it. He tore it open and began to read. Then, Pan could have sworn his lips were trembling, before he regained himself. Was he going to cry? 

"How could she do this to me?" He spoke slowly, sitting down. He read the letter again, as Pan walked behind him to see it. It was from a doctor. Apparently Narissa wasn't such a saint. She wasn't in danger, she could have more children. Not only that but she was on birth control. And losing the first child had to do with being 'pushed' down a flight of stairs. The doctor thought Trunks had did it, and was advising her not to try and have more children with him. He thought birth control was the best decision she made in the hospital room that day. And from the look on Trunks' face, he didn't know she was taking precautions. 

"She lied about everything." His face hardened as he marched out of the room and into the bedroom. Pan was at his heels. He was moving madly, gathering all of her things. throwing them into bags. When he was done, he capsuled them and sat them on the table in the living room. 

"It's about time." Pan told him, though he couldn't hear.  
........................

When Narissa got home, her face dropped. She looked at Trunks, the letter in his hands, and her things. Then she let out a yell and went charging for his face. He grabbed her arms and pushed her down onto the chair, anger filled his crystal depths. 

"How could you lie to me?" He spoke softly. 

"How could you read my mail!" She yelled, furious and struggling.

"I could kill you right now by snapping my wrists," He told her, his hands circling her neck. "I suggest you stop asking and start answering." She swallowed hard and started shaking. 

"I...I don't know..." She let tears slide down her face. But both Trunks and Pan seemed to be aware that it was from fear, not pain. At least this time he was seeing clearly. 

"I was scared." She told him, regret seemingly in her face. He pushed his hands tighter around her neck, narrowed his eyes, and then let her go. But he was still furious.

"What were you scared of?" He spoke, calm evident in his speech. That let Pan know he was ready to explode. Any second now he could charge at her. 

"Of being a mother. Of loosing another child...." 

"I'm through, Narissa. Get your stuff and get out." He told her, cold and amazingly tranquil. 

"Surely, you can forgive one little mistake." Her voice was trembling. 

"One?" He yelled at her now, snapping his head to look into her eyes. The pain was written on his face. "One?" He repeated, milder. "I know all of your dirt. This isn't the first time you've lied. You hid Pan's letters from me, I saw the first one on the surveillance camera." She opened her mouth to object but he didn't let her. "Didn't know I had surveillance cameras, did you?" He scoffed at her surprise. "Yes, I _am_ rich, you know. I'm not stupid. I saw you hide the second one after...well, I was standing right there." 

"Over some stupid letters? You're throwing away all we have?"

"No!" He yelled. "I could care less about that. I understand why...I _thought _I understood why, you did that. So, you're threatened by my family. I got that. That was fine. It's everything else. You lied, you used me. You don't even know me!" 

"I _do_ know you. I only lied about those two things. Please!" She begged, letting her eyes fill with tears. 

"Stop it." He told her, turning away from her tears. He'd never refused her when she cried before, Pan had seen that for herself. 

"I love you Trunks." She whispered, touching his shoulder with a crooked smile at his back. She must have thought she was wearing him down. But Pan knew better, she was gone this time. 

"Really, Riz?" He asked, keeping his voice void of emotion. 

"Yes." She smiled wider, touching her lips to his neck. He didn't move at all.

"Could you fix me a cup of coffee? You know how I take it, right?"

"I...I-um..Yeah, of course." 

"Really? How?" He smiled, turning to her with murder in his eyes. "How do I take my coffee, Riz?" 

"With milk, sweetie." She smiled weakly and backed away, afraid of what he was going to do.

"And?" He prodded but she shook her head, crying again. "Get out." He told her venomously.

"You want to know why I had that damn miscarriage?" She asked, smiling wickedly. She brushed her hair out of her face and laughed softly, backing toward the door. "Because I was afraid it'd come out with something other than purple hair. I couldn't risk my bank finding out he wasn't the only one." She backed up some more, as he stared at her his mouth open. She grabbed the doorknob and quickly walked out, afraid he'd come to his senses and actually kill her. He was still gaping twenty minutes later. 

********************

Pan woke up in a cold sweat, her hair matted to her face and tears falling out of her eyes. How could she do that to him? How could she cheat on him and he was so good to her? Then tell him she'd miscarried 'their' child when it was someone else's. Then say she couldn't have any more children, and despite it all he stayed with her, never loving her less. And she was that...that....dirty. Dende! The Pan looked down, realizing the arms that were holding her were Trunks'. He wasn't asleep either, and looked just as distraught as she did. Her tears fell and hit his chest, and he didn't ask any questions. He pulled her closer, rubbing her hair and sighing. His hands rubbed her back and that's how they stayed, close to each other until the sun rose. Neither of them daring to go to sleep again.   
  
A/N: I hope you didn't hate it. And thanks for all the supportive reviews last chapter. I really wasn't sure about that one, hard to explain. Now, for those of you who didn't understand that, they were 'bond' dreaming. Sharing the same dream. But she doesn't get it until next chapter, where Bra will talk about her bond with Goten and Pan will be like: ….um…oh….  
Haha. I think someone asked me if Bra and Goten were bonded, yeah, Videlchan did. They are, I just don't talk about it b/c I don't really explore Bra and Goten's relationship in this story. See, I was thinking of doing a side story with how they hooked up and all the details that you guys missed out on here. But I wasn't sure if I would. Any way, they mention the bond next chapter.  
(Hey, I didn't want Pan to figure it out before she shared the dreams about Narissa with him, it's been planned from the beginning, so stop scowling.)  
I think that's all I have to say. I hope I'm not forgetting anything….-sigh-


	14. Preparation, Wedding, Reception, and Aft...

****

  
Disclaimer: Last one. I don't own DB/Z/GT  
**A/N:** This, is the last chapter. You're not going to like the ending, I'm warning you. And this is hot off the presses (meaning I _just _typed it, haven't had the chance to edit it or read through it at all) because the computer shut off on my 2 while I was making this chapter I lost 2 pages each time and had to re-write. (not the same day though) And I just figure if I'm ever going to get this out, it has to be now, before something else goes wrong. But I don't think it ends that badly. And I don't feel it was rushed, however, I can't shape your opinion so…

****

Preparation, Wedding, Reception, and After

"Pan!" She heard Bra yelling before she even came down the stairs. "Get up!" Pan laughed softly to herself. She and Trunks both were up, and dressed. Ready to head to the church.

"I'm ready, Bra!" Pan called from downstairs, looking much better than she had thirty minutes ago. She and Trunks hadn't really made eye contact since they got up, she was so ashamed. Having cried on him like that. Over a dream, because of her overactive imagination. But, she couldn't tell herself she didn't love him anymore. Seeing him hurt like that, even in a dream, was like nothing she could describe. If she ever saw Narissa she might kill her, even if the dream wasn't even true. 

"Oh." Bra said, looking over the banister. "I was wondering why your room was empty." Pan blushed, wondering what Trunks thought of the situation. When he woke up to find Pan lying so close to him and then, to find her crying on him. She couldn't bare it. But he didn't seem to mind, he'd only smiled when they finally got up. Never even wondered why she was crying, never even asked what she was doing there. Like it was perfectly normal for them to sleep like that. At least he hadn't freaked out. 

Bra came down the stairs noisily, followed by Goten. He was smiling broadly, but his bottom lip was trembling. Pan tried not to laugh, she could feel his heartbeat from where she was standing. He swallowed and looked into his nieces' eyes. She was silently reassuring him.

"Okay," Bra sighed heavily. "You guys go ahead to the church. Pan and I have to get my dress, then we'll be down there. Jolty, that's the wedding director, he's going to show you where to go to get dressed and ready. We," She motioned to Pan and herself. "Have a lot of preparations to get settled. Goten, you just follow Jolty's directions." Goten nodded and gulped, catching all of her 100-mile-an-hour speech. 

He and Trunks edged toward the door, not wanting to know if she were going to say anything else, and then they were out. Pan laughed as they bolted out of the apartment and right into the air. 

"Damn him, I told them not to fly!" Bra yelled, heading for the door but being stopped by Pan. 

"It'll be okay." Pan laughed. "I'm going to get your dress, and _you _go and relax, all right?" 

"Where do you expect me to relax? I have a million things to do in the next two hours, we have to go!" She yanked on Pan's arm, but Pan struggled to the other direction. 

"Not without the dress. Then you'd really kill me." She yanked out of Bra's hold and ran up the stairs, quickly grabbing the dress and running back down the stairs. "_Now _let's go." She smiled, happy that this was almost over. Bra sighed and they headed out the door. 

"Bra?" Pan asked as they got out of the car, looking slightly scared in Bra's direction. 

"Yeah." Bra said, jogging up to the church with concern on her face. 

"When you said we had 'preparations', what did you mean?" Pan wrinkled her brow as they walked in, immediately assaulted by four girls and two men before Bra could answer the question. Marron was already there, sitting in a styling chair and humming, her hair being blow dried. 

"No." Pan whined, being pulled into a chair and picked on. An hour later, Pan yanked her body out of the seat, giving the woman that was working on her hair the meanest glare possible. She looked down at her manicured hands and feet with a pout. 

"I'm never getting married if I have to go through this again." She frowned, wrinkling her face and walking over to the hanger in the room that held her dress. 

"Yes you are, Pan." Bra told her in an- 'I'm tired of you', tone. 

"No, I'm not, really." Pan shook her hands, before pulling her dress gently off the hanger that held it. She walked over to the bathroom and slipped herself inside. She came out after a minute, dress in place, hair done and nails beautiful. Bra was nearly jealous as she stared up at the girl. Simply because she so rarely got made up, when she did she looked like a goddess. 

"Now for the make-up." Marron giggled as Pan sat down to relax. Pan laughed, thinking Marron was kidding, and two women came up to her with determined stares on their faces.

"Oh, no." Pan protested, putting her hands up and trying to escape. 

"Be good." Bra told her, a woman already applying her blush. "Just let them do their jobs."

Twenty minutes later all the girls were dressed and ready, waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. Chi-Chi, Videl, Eighteen, and Bulma were all in the room with them, each sitting in silence. Bulma and Chi-Chi were crying. Pan was scowling and trying not to lick her lips, not liking all the make-up she was wearing. Marron was fingering her own engagement ring with a dreamy look and Eighteen had her head resting on one hand looking very bored. 

"When is this going to start?" Eighteen asked, ignoring the scowl her daughter sent her way. "I'm tired." Bra began pacing the room, her white dress trailing the floor behind her. She heaved a heavy sigh and stood still for a second, looking at Pan with pleading. Pan knew the warning; she was about to fall apart.

Pan stood up quickly, took Bra's hand and gave a reassuring smile. She led her to the mirror so that she could see herself, and very calmly picked up the tiara that was to go on Bra's head. A veil was draping from it, and Pan placed the jewelry on her head, pulling the veil into Bra's face. 

"Look at how beautiful you are." Pan whispered as Bra stepped back, examining the full effect. The dress was lovely. It was sleeveless, but had arm bracelets cupped around her that gave way to sheer fabric, flowing down her arms and giving a medieval effect of sleeves. Every curve of her body was shown in the light fabric that wrapped almost magically around her. She was completely beautiful. Her blue hair was pinned up into a fancy bun, thick curls falling into her face and sides, a pearl tiara setting off the look. Pan and Marron were dolled up in the same hair style, their dresses were royal blue and just as form fitting. Pan hated herself at that moment, for designing something like that. She didn't like to wear dresses this way, but if it were for Bra, this one time, she could make the exception. 

Someone knocked on the door just then, and Videl stood up to answer it, making sure Bra was out of view, incase it were Goten. But it was Vegita, and Videl stepped aside without a word. He was actually wearing a tux and looked rather handsome. Bra saw her father and immediately all her fears dissolved; she looked into his eyes.

"Daddy." She spoke softly as Videl and Eighteen went to take their seats in the church. The wedding would be starting soon. They were followed by Chi-Chi, who was going to visit her son. And everyone else in the room simply sat there, not making noise so as not to interrupt the family moment they were having. 

"You look decent." He formed something that could be called a smile. She tried not to cry, it would ruin her makeup, and caved into her fathers' arms.

"I'm scared, daddy. What if-" But he didn't let her continue. 

"It'll be fine." He grunted, softly so that she was hardly sure if he said it. 

"But it might not wor-" He grunted again.

"I've seen him look at you. He loves you. I'll be fine." He rubbed her shoulders before letting her go. "It's almost time, I have to walk you down the isle." She nodded and Bulma finally got up to take her seat in the church. 

"I'll be waiting next to the isle, girl." He told Bra, sensing that she wanted to talk to Pan alone. Bra nodded as he walked out. 

"I know he thinks things'll be fine but…" Bra was shaking as Pan walked up to her, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. 

"It will." Pan nodded and smiled down at Bra. "I wish I had someone that loved me as much as Goten loves you. You've got nothing to worry about." 

"You don't have to wish so hard," Bra told her, walking to the door because the music had already started and the wedding was beginning. Marron was going down the isle with Ubuu already.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Pan questioned, but before Bra could say anything, Jolty was motioning for Pan to walk down the isle. It was her turn. She sighed and headed out. 

Trunks took her arm, smiling at her appearance, and they began walking. Her stomach lurched as she realized how cruel this situation was. She was walking down the isle with Trunks Breifs by her side. Holding her arm and smiling, she found that she was shaking despite herself. This was the best that she would ever have, the closest they would ever come. He looked over to her, something unreadable in his eyes. But he was smiling broadly and she really wanted to know why. They parted and everyone stood, the music starting. Bra and Vegita came slowly down the isle and Pan could see Goten visibly relax as he saw Bra coming toward him.   
------------------------

"That was the prettiest wedding I've ever been to." Master Roshi said, taking another swallow of the champagne in his glass. 

"Yeah." Pan said, nodding and keeping the fake smile on her face. She could smell the alcohol on him. Trunks came up behind her, a smile on his face as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her away. "Thank you." She whispered as he ushered her to the dinner table. 

"Bra sent me. Thank her. I was having fun watching Master Roshi hit on you from over here." He chuckled as they took a seat. She glared at him but rolled her eyes in a playful manner. 

"That wasn't nice Trunks. I think that's his fifth glass." She whispered, sighing. Marron clanked her knife on her glass and stood up, a smile covering her face. 

"The maid of honor and the best man have already made their speeches, but I still want to take a second and wish the happy couple my condolences. You see, I know they were meant for each other. You can see it in their eyes. When they look at each other, it's as if nothing else matters and no one else exists. So, I know their lives will be happy lived, especially since they found each other to share them with." She smiled, bowed slightly and sat back down. Everyone clapped as Bra blushed furiously. Pan stood up next, smiling. 

"I think it's time to cut the cake." She announced as Goten whooped. 

"No, no." Chi-Chi shook her head. "All the single ladies form a circle. If you're not engaged or married. She's got to throw the bouquet." Bra clutched her bouquet of orchids with a sly smile, happy that she was no longer 'single'. Pan rolled her eyes and was shuffled off to the circle. Many women crossed their fingers as Bra stood up and turned around, giving hopeful glances to Trunks as they did so. Bra threw the bouquet in the direction she wanted it to go and every girl pounced, except Pan. She sighed, bored and tried to move out of the circle. Her reflexes took over as the women around her started fighting, not knowing where the flowers had been, and something moved into her line of vision. She stuck her hand out and moved away from them, horrified. 

Her face was a frown as she came out of the group, something in her hands. She covered her mouth with her free hand and sighed, quickly chucking the bouquet back into the circle of beasts. Bra intervened. 

"I don't thinks so, Pan. You caught it first, you know what that means." Bra laughed and sat down in the chair the men had pulled out for her. "All right, Goten, go for it." He nervously glanced at Vegita and then quickly stuck his hand up Bra's dress and pulled out the garter. 

All the single men were forced around him and he tossed it into the air. Every man moved out of the way, but Goten had thrown it specifically to Trunks and as he was saiyan, he had anticipated Trunks' move. Trunks, being a fighter before anything else, immediately reached out to grab the foreign object that was flying at his head. He sighed, realizing that they'd pegged him and Pan from the beginning. He never stood a chance. 

"Okay, you two have to da-ance." Bra teased, pushing them together as the DJ began to play a love song. Many women gave Pan a cold glare as Trunks took her in his arms. 

"I think they set us up." Pan spoke, smiling at him. He nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did." Everyone else started to dance as well, while Trunks and Pan nearly floated on the floor. So comfortable they were in each others' arms. 

They were still dancing as the music ended, not knowing that they were making their own. Pan was lost in Trunks' eyes. For the first time, she was seeing him without blindfolds. For the first time she was understanding that look in his face. He was looking as if he loved her. Their eyes dancing playfully around each others'. By this time everyone was looking at them, but the envy and jealousy were wiped away, replaced with smiles. It was obvious that they were very in love. Trunks stopped moving first, startled by the scrutiny that Pan was doing to his face. 

"The music stopped." He told her softly, a blush arising in her cheeks. 

"Yes." She nodded, realizing they were being stared at. They walked back to the table noticing that everyone's eyes were on them there as well. 

"Are you going to cut the cake or not?" Pan broke the icy silence, seemingly annoyed.   
---------

Bra and Goten were sitting across from each other, each of them staring intently. Bra was nodding and from time to time Goten would scratch his head and smile. Pan was sitting next to Bra and was getting rather upset about it. It was like they were talking to each other, but they weren't saying anything. Then Bra blurted out, 

"So, that's where you were! We're really going to Hawaii for the honeymoon?" A huge smile on her face. Pan frowned and beat her hand softly on the table. 

"_What _are you talking about Bra? Goten hasn't _said _anything!" Bra giggled and looked at Pan as if she were just realizing she was there. 

"Oh, I know. We were bond-communicating." Bra said simply as if everyone could do it and knew what it was. 

"What?" Pan asked, confused. Bra laughed and leaned in. 

"It's a saiyan thing. We're bonded. I can think his thoughts, get into his head, know his feelings, and dream his dreams." She smiled intently, lost in her own world, but Pan was shocked; she'd never heard it explained like this before. She didn't know 'bonding' was a literal thing. And…dream his dreams….

"Bra…" She spoke hoarsely, unable to comprehend what was happening or regain her composure so as not to scare her friend. 

"Yeah?" Bra asked, slightly annoyed that Pan kept interrupting. 

"Is it…can it…does it work one way?" She swallowed and Bra looked really confused. 

"What do you mean?" Bra tilted her head, giving her full attention. Pan placed a desperate hand on Bra's leg and sighed.

"Let's say…hypothetically….that you, that you…Let's say you're in love with Goten," Bra laughed. 

"I am in love with Goten. And _this _is hypothetically?" 

"That you're in love with Goten but he doesn't love you." Bra shut up, wiping the smile off her face. 

"Okay…"

"Could you…would you….could you still dream his dreams?" Bra sighed.

"I don't know, Pan." Bra shrugged. "I think so, but I don't know…No, I don't think so." She changed her mind. "Maybe the bond-communication could be one sided, but I doubt that dream sharing could." She shrugged again and then turned back to Goten, continuing their conversation. 

But Pan was confused. For nearly ten minutes she sat there, running events over and over in her head. Had things really played out the way she was thinking them up? Was she imagining? Maybe that dream last night wasn't Trunks' dream at all. She stopped her thoughts there, automatically backtracking and erasing that possibility from her mind. She could never come up with such an elaborate dream about Trunks and his ex. Never. 

So, they were…bonded? But what did that mean? Could it have been a friendship thing? Something that happened because they were so close? Or was it something more than that? Surely, she was aware that she was in love with Trunks. But letting her mental fingers grip the fact that he was in love with her…that was a whole nother ball game. Especially after she'd spent years convincing herself not to think that way, spent years telling herself that she was setting her own heart up for disappointment. 

Now she was supposed to sit here and comprehend the fact that he was in love with her? She huffed, thinking it couldn't be possible. There was something wrong with that analysis. No matter what previous emotions his eyes had so willingly let her examine. Just because she thought she'd seen him look at her with love, doesn't mean she thought it was _love_. There was a complete difference from the brotherly affection he'd always shown her to complete 'love'. And, if he did love her…._if_ he loved her, did he know it? 

She let herself wander back to the many times she heard his thoughts. Then she paused, her mouth slightly open as she looked from Bra to Goten, who were still engaged in mental conversation. 

"One more question, Bra." She winced as the blue haired saiyan looked at her with fire. 

"What?" She barked, more than a little annoyed now. 

"When you said 'one sided bond-communication', what did you mean?" Pan bit her lip, not allowing herself to think what was on the tip of her psyche. 

"Like, using your hypothetical, Goten could hear my thoughts but I couldn't hear his." She rolled her eyes, wondering if Pan were through. 

"Right….cause you were in love with him…" Her heart beat was rapid now, as she stood up from the table, no longer noticing Bra's acid eyes on her. She wasn't seeing anything, but was deeply in thought. She'd heard Trunks' thoughts. She huffed again, swallowing and frowning, not wanting to accept what was right in front of her face. 

She'd heard _Trunks' _thoughts. Heard his thoughts first. At least, she thought she'd heard them first, either way, she had heard his thoughts. That meant….He thought he loved her first…One more question was burning at the top of her head, but she couldn't ask just anybody. And she didn't want to ask Bra something else, surely she'd get suspicious of what Pan was wondering for. Vegita would know, but it would seem odd for her to come over and 'causally' ask him something about saiyan bonding. He already had too many laughs at her expense. And, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, there was only one person she wanted to talk to. But she wasn't ready to face him yet, especially not if he loved her. 

She had to digest that bit of information slowly. But she wasn't going to ignore it this time. Not like she had when she first heard his thoughts. Or that week when things had gone crazy and she felt like Trunks was on the brink of loosing his mind, nearly kissing her but being interrupted. No, this time she was going to face the music. She couldn't continue to live like she didn't love him forever. And, if things didn't work out her way, she'd leave. But….that was a lot to risk. Her friendship _and _she was going to collage soon, _very _soon. Where would she go if she chose to pack up because she'd made a fool of herself? Because Trunks didn't love her and she was only kidding herself?

But he did love her. Trunks, he loved her. She let her mind slide over the realization slowly, coming to grips with what was really happening. He loved her. He loved her? She laughed softly at herself, thinking how crazy she must seem. If he really could read her mind, right now he was thinking she was skitso. She was having an argument with herself, on what was reality and what wasn't. She was still trying to convince herself that she had no reason to believe he loved her, while at the same time, relishing in the thought of him actually caring. She let her mouth form the words in a whisper. 

"He loves me." She smiled, the words barely audible. She loved the sound of it just as much as the thought. But this wasn't good. Did he really love her? She sighed, wanting to rack her hands through her hair and then remembering that it was in a bun. She wanted to beat something over her head, the thoughts getting too intense to take, but a voice slowly flowed forth, taking her out of her thoughts; saving her from herself. 

"If I could have everyone's attention. It was lovely having you all here for the occasion," Bulma's full voice rang out over the people, calling their talking to a halt as she spoke into the microphone on the stage of the reception hall. "While it was wonderful to get together again, I'm afraid I must call this gathering to a close," She paused, as people began rustling through their things getting ready to leave, and gave them all dirty glares. They immediately stopped, and with a satisfied grin, she continued her speech. "It seems, my son, the bride's brother, has arranged for the newlyweds to spend their honeymooning time in Hawaii. Consequently, they have a plane to catch, and our robots here have a mess to clean. Please gather you belongings, say your final words to the couple, and exit in an orderly fashion." She gave another wide smile and sat the microphone down. 

The people nearest the door began to pile out, rushing about and shoving one another, and Bulma placed her angry hands on her hips. She sucked in as much air as she could and yelled, as loudly as possible, "I said in an _orderly _fashion!" Her voice was just as loud as it had been previously, with the microphone, and it immediately cause the people who were dashing to slow. They formed a line and started to let the eldest past first. Satisfied, Bulma went about her business of setting the robots to start the cleaning. 

Pan pushed her way through the crowd of people that had gathered around her uncle and Bra, shoving some out of her way until she made it into Bra's view. She saw the blue-haired girl sitting there, a wide smile on her face (which she could tell was fake and tired), and a warm hand on Goten. When Bra saw Pan she winked and waved for her to leave if she wanted to, knowing it would take a while before Pan could get a word in with her. There were still people everywhere wishing her good luck on a new life. 

But Pan glanced to the door and saw Trunks standing there, swaying his body weight forwards and back on his feet, glancing at his watch and back up to her. Their eyes met and he had a huge grin on his face, expecting her to walk up to him so they could go home. No, she could wait for the crowd to disperse, she was in no hurry. Her stomach knotted as she directed her eyes to a new destination, nervously, looking back down to Bra. 

"Have a great time on your honeymoon!" The last person called to Bra, walking into the line of people that had just decided to leave. Trunks was still standing in that spot as he noticed how thin the crowd was becoming, looking up at Pan with aggravated eyes. He walked over to Bra and Goten, Pan standing by their side, and lightly put a hand on her elbow. 

"What's the matter Pan?" He asked, more than gently and laced with concern. He could obviously sense the change in her mood, the way her body stiffened when he touched her. "You'll be able to see Bra again in no time. The honeymoon is only going to be for two weeks." He tugged gently, and slightly on the skin of her elbow letting her know he wanted to leave. 

"Right." Pan muttered, using all of her resolve to get the words out. It was hard to talk when your throat was knotted and your heart was pounding so fast you could feel it raking on the skin of you chest, ready to jump out. She heaved a heavy sigh, forced a smile, and bellowed, "Congratulations, on the beginning of a brand new adventure." She winked at Bra and smiled, then allowed herself to be pulled out by Trunks. All the while having the feeling that Bra wasn't going to be the only one embarking on a new adventure. 

The second Trunks opened the door to the apartment Pan bolted up the stairs. He frowned, but she didn't see the expression on his face. She didn't even glance back, knowing he wanted to talk to her but not wanting to listen, she hurried into her room and slammed the door. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet, to hear what he had to say. It was just taking a little longer than anticipated to absolve the news in her head. 

You'd think that, if any girl thought she was about to get the news that her 'prince charming' loved her, she would want to stick around. But this was a typical Pan action, running from the things that scared her. Sure, she'd loved Trunks for a long time, but that didn't mean she expected him to love her back. This was different entirely. Something she wasn't sure she knew how to handle, and while she was excited, anxious to know whether he did or didn't, she was also very scared. 

Terrified of what might happen next. Wondering if she would have the guts to tell him how she felt, wondering if they stood a chance at lasting. And more than anything, praying she wasn't setting herself up for heartbreak again. She couldn't take that. She wasn't built to put herself out there, make herself vulnerable, and then be turned down. Maybe…just maybe, she wouldn't have to deal with that. 

But the thought still scared her. She'd always been afraid of true happiness. Always afraid of what would happen next. And no matter how you described Trunks, when you put him into any equation with love, it still equaled true happiness. Her greatest fear was walking towards him and finding that she couldn't make it all the way. That's why she'd had that dream for so many years. That's why she kept envisioning herself in white, ready to make that final choice, and then fleeing back a few steps. 

She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, and flopped down on the bed. A slight knock at her door made her jump as she realized Trunks wasn't going to let her slide that easy. It wasn't in his nature. If he really wanted something, he would get it, no matter what. She let a soft laugh escape her mouth as she stood up. 

"Yes Trunks?" She asked, not bothering to open the door. 

"Do you…how long….Do you think you're coming back downstairs?" She couldn't help but smile, imagining how cute his face was when he got that way. Always so adorable when he was flustered.

"Yeah, I think I'll just get out of this dress first. Take a bath…why?" She smiled, knowing perfectly well why but not being able to stop herself from teasing. 

"Well, it's just that…remember when I told you I wanted to…er that we should talk. I was thinking, you know, now's as good a time as any…" She thought back, remembering when he'd been playing with Goten's mind, trying to convince the poor boy that he and Pan were a couple, when out of no where he very earnestly agreed that they needed to talk. It had even taken her by surprise. 

"Okay, well give me forty minutes." She gulped, knowing that in an hour, she would either be thoroughly disappointed or the happiest person on the planet. 

Pan shivered, stepping out of the bath tub and drying as slow as possible. She was in no hurry to go down those stairs, face to face with her fears. With her hopes. With everything she's ever wanted since she was….what…twelve? Every dream fulfilled. Who would have thought life could be this good to her? Definitely not her. Meaning, things weren't going to go as well as she hoped. They never did. 

She swallowed, hating the game her mind was playing with her again, and resolved that she should just get it over with. She would have to face him some day, there wasn't many places for her to avoid him, they did live together after all. 

She gently slid on her remaining articles of clothing, loose pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, and walked out of the bathroom, then out of her room. Before walking down the stairs she closed her eyes, breathing heavily and allowing her worry to subside a little. But if she didn't hurry and get this over with she was going to have an anxiety attack, maybe just fall over dead from heart failure. Yes, that sounded more like an ending for Pan. More like something she was used to getting. 

A nervous laugh escaped her throat as she made it into the living room. Trunks was sitting on the couch, his expression unreadable as she saw him. He was in deep thought and hadn't even heard her maniac laugh. She shook her head, sitting down next to him and fighting back the tears that were ready to fall. She was terribly scared. And all the stress that her nerves were causing her body was wearing her out. She wanted to scream, but pushed the urge down, stifling it to a small laugh. 

Trunks turned his head to the side, studying her face, seemingly reading her every emotion. He smiled slightly and drew in a deep breath, ready to 'talk'.

"Pan, I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now," He paused, making sure her ebony eyes were locked with his. She nodded, indicating that he could continue. "But I wasn't sure…well, until now I didn't think you were…ready to hear what I had to say." She smiled, thinking about how she could interrupt him and tell him she already knew they were 'bonded' but she wanted to hear what he was going to say. Besides, it would suck if that wasn't even on target. 

"See, last night…" He searched his brain for the right wording, and in his pause her heart jumped up to her throat, causing a worse pain than she was already in. She had no idea what came after, 'last night'. He could tell her that it had freaked him out to awake and find her there, and he thought she was getting to attached to him, for all she knew. But that wasn't what came out of his mouth at all. 

"Last night, I think you began to understand…a lot of things. But I'm not ready to talk about her yet." He shook his head, shaking off any question Pan could have formed. But she was sighing in relief as he said it. He knew. Knew they were sharing a dream. 

"What I _do _want to talk about is," He was desperately searching her eyes now, trying to read what was going on in her head. She bit her lower lip, silently urging him to say whatever he was thinking. "How long I've been in love with you." He finished.

She sent her eyes to the top of her head, forcing the tears of victory not to fall. She wasn't going to cry in front of him _twice _in such a short period. 

"Okay." She breathed, after catching her breath and realizing that he wanted her to say something. Anything to indicate that she was going to be alright. She knew her face had visibly paled and she was blinking rapidly. It must look completely strange to, seeing her react that way after he's said what he…what he said. But it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest, he didn't seem to be bothered with her response at all. He only continued talking, in the same calm tone as before. 

"We've been bonded for quite some time now, I'm not sure if you're aware…" She nodded and he seemed satisfied, continuing with his speech. "And, before anything happens, there's a few things I'd like to clear with you. You see, I never thought our first kiss was a mistake. I just didn't think you…" He didn't continue, deciding something in his head. Probably that he didn't want to go down that road with her. 

"Which one?" She smiled, saying the first calm thing since she came down the stairs. Amazingly, hearing him say the words that she'd been whispering to herself earlier, did justice for her. She wasn't so nervous now, wasn't so terrified that things would go wrong. He loved her. He perked and eyebrow, asking her what she was talking about and she laughed. "What first kiss?" He thought for a second and then laughed softly. 

"The second first one. No, either one. Kissing you could never be a mistake." She laughed whole heartedly, thinking back to the _first_ time they kissed. She was twelve, and he certainly was her first kiss. She'd been crying about how no boy would ever kiss a funny faced kid like her…well, she wasn't actually _crying_, and Trunks had planted his lips on hers. She'd been in love with him ever since. 

She always knew, since the first time he told her that their kiss had been a mistake, that if he ever apologized for saying it, that it wouldn't make a difference. And it didn't. Didn't erase the pain she'd felt that day, the pain the memory brought back up. But even so, just hearing him say he hadn't meant it, hadn't meat that she was a mistake, it had done loads for her. Automatically lifting a weight she didn't know she carried. 

"That's good to hear." She lightly breathed as he pulled her closer to him. She leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and loving the feel of the moment. But he wasn't done talking, as he continued, she didn't lift her head. 

"It wasn't easy for me, living here and not sure when I should tell you. Not sure when you would be ready to hear. I hope I picked the right time…" She nodded her head and he could feel the motion on his chest. He smiled and placed his hand lightly on the bottom of her chin, forcing her to look into his face, into his eyes. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither speaking. Then he cracked a smile, inclining his head but she gently backed away. 

"Trunks, you never asked me if I loved you." He tilted his head, considering. 

"I guess I didn't." He shrugged and moved his head closer to hers, pressing his nose against her nose. Neither of them moved from that position, both smiling. 

"Well," Pan whispered. "Aren't you going to ask?" He gently shook his head, making her head flow from side to side with his. 

"I already know." He tilted his head again, leaning inward, and their lips made contact. Soft at first, gentle and sensual. Then stronger, more passionate, longing. Her mouth was pushed open as his tongue flowed inside. Gentle, roaming, deeply engaging. 

Her back gave way, his body slowly guiding her lower onto the couch, his hands roaming up her sides. She breathed happily as they broke apart, looking intently into his eyes. 

"I love you, Trunks." She spoke, despite the fact that he hadn't asked to hear it. If the words had half the affect on him, as his had had on her, then he was plenty happy to hear them. And apparently they had, for in a second his lips were up against hers again. Filled with nothing but longing. As he gently wrapped his arms around her body she found herself lost. In love, yes. Happy, yes. But despite it all, she was still waiting for the bottom to drop. It always did. 

  
A/N: (Yes, that's it. Don't blame me if you don't like the ending. Even though I know you will…)So, thank all of you for reading. I really appreciate it. I never expected to get so many reviews. And not one bad one, ever. So sorry, black diamonds, that I didn't make this chapter fluff. But if you want, I'll make a one-shot side story from this with Trunks and Pan in it, just fluff…maybe. I'm still unresolved in doing a sequel to this or not. I really just want to move on to a new topic. But I'm hurt that this is done too, 136 pages of my hard work. =) And all of you have read it. I love you guys! So, I'll probably come out with an a/n chapter to answer all of your questions, give thanks to my reviewers, and talk about what I'm doing next. And maybe say what happened to Narissa. Cause I know you all hated her. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, which has come to its end -sniffle- because I loved writing it. My longest story, ever. But that's cause all your reviews kept me going. Thank you guys again!


	15. Epilogue

  
Disclaimer: For the last time for real this time. Haha, I don't own DB/Z/GT  
A/N: Bet you guys thought I was done, didn't you? Thought I forgot all about this story, moving on and leaving you with no closure at all. No hint into how the future pans out. Well you were wrong! I said I'd do another's authors note and damn it, I am! So hahaha. There's another at the end. ^-^ 

Epilogue

The girl took her glass and placed it on her lips, relishing in the few moments of silence. She looked down on her twins, venom in her eyes, wondering why Dende had cursed her with two at once. Wondering why they had to be colic right now always crying, but thankful that at least they were quiet at the moment. 

She reclined on her leather couch and picked up the Tokyo Journal, scowling at the front page. Why hadn't she kept him? Narissa wondered, looking down at the lavender haired god. Why had she been so stupid? Now where was she? Living in a big house, sure. But on an island she swore she'd never live on. Japan had finally gotten the best of her, damn them for having all of those companies. All of those rich men, men she couldn't resist. And she was rich, maybe, but only on account of her husband who'd been smarter than Trunks; he made her sign that prenuptial when Trunks wouldn't have. And where was he? Sleeping with his secretary no doubt. Fortunate that she didn't really love him, otherwise she'd be torn to pieces right now. 

But she was alone. With two little babies that were sick. Alone and unhappy. Misery without company. Trunks had rarely left her alone, no matter how busy he was. Trunks had made sure she was happy. No matter how wrong she was to him. He'd forgiven her, made things right again. So, you never missed your water 'till your well ran dry. Whoever came up with that one was a genius.

And where was Trunks? The best day that ever occurred in his life was the worst day that ever occurred in hers. The day he sent her packing. He didn't know it then but that was the greatest thing he'd ever done. 

She began to re-read the article in front of her. It was written by Leslie Jolsen and it was the conclusion of an article that was written three years ago. Narissa remembered that article all too well. _The girl next door; Present day Cinderella story (contin.)_. She sighed and let her eyes scan over the article,

__

Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corporations, richest man in the world, jumped the broom last week. In a quiet chapel in Florence to the one and only, Pan Son. Talented fashion designer and owner of the most successful clothing shop in Japan, 'Pan-Chan's'. I predicted this outcome, and though they waited a whole three years from the first article to this day, they did finally make it down the isle. After at least a year of proclaiming they were nothing more than 'close friends'. But I wasn't fooled. When interviewing the happy couple their mother barged into the office, first day back, and informed them that the first wedding was 'not legitimate'. She informed the man, and his new wife, that they had to remarry, reportedly upset because she'd missed the first one. The couple simply smiled as Mr. Briefs said, "Oh well, looks like we'll have to take a second honey-moon." To this, his new wife turned a crimson color of pleasure and let out a slight laugh, nodding her head happily. As previously reported, I've never seen two people more in love.

Narissa scoffed and threw the paper aside, trying for a few seconds, to imagine what her life would be like had Trunks not made her leave. Maybe she would have made things right. Maybe she would have found out how to love him. Maybe they would have been more in love. She wanted to cry but the pride that had rubbed off on her from her ex-fiancé wouldn't allow her the embarrassing moment. 

Maybe she'd just have to take what she had. Grab her life with both hands and make the best out of it. She'd never done that before. Always living trying to get what she didn't have. Never appreciating what was right under her nose. She had two children, nesciences yes, but beautiful all the same. She loved them, even if her husband was reason enough to take her life. Maybe she'd learn to be happy. If one could learn those things… _   
  
  
_A/N: So, that's it. I'm thinking (now that I've written this epilogue) that I want to write that sequel. I know the events that occur during the three years before Pan and Trunks get married but after he tells her that he loves her. I know _every single detail_ but you guys don't. Haha. I kind of want to write a sequel but then again…I don't know. I need my mind to transfer to another topic for a while. Another story completely. And while I don't have 'writer's block' I am having a hard time keeping myself on one story long enough to get into it. The longest one I have now is 11 pages, that's not even a decent chapter compared to this story….Okay, I'm rambling, down to the things you guys really wanted to know:  
  
If I do write a sequel to this (which I'm _still_ on the rocks about, but it's leaning to 'yes'), it will probably be called 'Last Chances'. From First kisses to last chances…anywho. And yes, the bottom _will _drop.   
  
Second, you guys were looking for T/P's to read, good ones. I pretty much read anything that catches my eye, but the best T/P I've ever read, I worship it, is called Waiting. It's by Noseless Wonder and the link is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=17357  
Another one that I've been reading all yesterday is called, Petrified Tears (I don't have the link right now cause I'm reading it off her site but if you really want to know leave me your e-mail address and I'll send it to you). It's really good also. But both those are long.  
  
I read a shorter one, http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=884296 called Friends to love. And it was recommended to me by DBPrincess116, and if you like mine you'll _love_ that one. It's a one shot though. But it's worth it. Well, I think that's it. 

I'd really like to thank all of you guys for your comments. And I'm glad you stuck with me through this…almost novel….short story. It was fun and I'm really sad to wrap it up. You have no idea how important your supportive comments were to me. I didn't get _one_ bad review. Not even one. I appreciate it so much. Not to say I don't appreciate constructive criticism, because I do, (and even got a couple) but never once did someone say I sucked or anything like that. That means the world. I am going to write another story, so don't forget about me. It might be a couple of weeks though. 

  



End file.
